Journey To The Aisle
by preppysassy
Summary: It's been three years since Harry and Hermione finally got together. Everyone they know are married and starting families. Most of their friends are wondering when they'll finally tie the Knot. Will they get around to it? *sequel to "Stop The Question"
1. Content

_**A/N: **__**I revisited "Stop The Question" while writing "The Real Thing" and I thought that some of the readers might've thought the story could do with a sequel which is why I decided to write it. Just like "Stop The Question" this story is being written as I go along with it. I do have in mind some major plot lines ahead but just like in the original, I will be open to any suggestions of what you'd like to see. I really hope you like it as much as "Stop The Question" as it wont be as frustrating because they're already together. So enjoy and as always please, please review!**_

Harry stared out the window, watching the trees bend over from the force of the wind. There was a severe rain storm outside and the wind was pounding against the window pane. Harry looked down to the sleeping form curled beside him. His girlfriend of three years who also happened to be his best friend of seventeen years was laying beside him. They had been watching a movie, something that had become a tradition to them for the last five years and it was something not many other wizards or witches did. For them it was an escape from their ever publicized world and a way to keep their muggle upbringing alive.

He looked down at her, a small smile forming on his lips. It was not long ago that he feared that what he was living would never happen. Three years ago he had made so many mistakes with her and it seemed surreal that he finally got to fulfill a long held dream. Things had not gone all smoothly through the three years of couple hood either. There had been plenty of fights, and separation but in the end they always resolved it because they couldn't bare to be without each other. Things were finally going smoothly. Harry was still a very successful Quidditch player and Hermione was a sought after Magical lawyer and Magical creatures rights activist. They were a favorite target of the Daily Prophet which usually printed out lies because neither they nor their close friends would comment. For that they were very grateful, for they did not want anything ruining their much deserved bliss.

"Hermione" said Harry softly. Rubbing her shoulder to wake her.

"Mmm?" she replied, her eyes still shut.

"Lets go to bed so you're more comfortable." Harry said.

"Mmmhmm" she agreed.

Harry sat there waiting for her to get up and follow him but it appeared she had not really listened to what he had said. He got up and carefully gathered her into his arms. It wasn't all that odd that he found himself doing this at least twice a week. He was starting to think Hermione was doing it on purpose so that he could carry her. He placed her gently on the bed and tucked her in. All the while she never stirred. Harry had come to learn she was a heavy sleeper and that she had even acknowledged him a few minutes ago was a miracle. He went to the living room and turned off all the lights with a flick of his wand and joined Hermione. It didn't take long before he too drifted off to blissful sleep.

Hermione turned over due to the vast amount of sunlight hitting her face from the window in front. She opened her eyes and turned on her other side. She found herself face to face with Harry, who still had a arm draped around her and was still blissfully asleep. Hermione smiled fondly at him. She was really happy with him, just as she had always imagined she would be. She still had moments where she thought that it was all a very realistic dream but not at all reality. It had taken them a while to get to the point where they were now. It took being unhappy with other people to realize they were perfect for each other.

Hermione grabbed Harry's shoulder and shook him gently. It was almost eight and he would be leaving to Quidditch training soon.

Harry groaned and turned away from her.

Hermione laughed and rolled slightly on top of him to reach his ear.

"Wake up!" she whispered roughly.

"Five more minutes." Harry moaned.

"Fine…I'm sure Nigel will be okay with you being late." said Hermione, knowing fully well that mentioning Nigel's name would perk him up.

As expected, Harry's snapped wide open.

"Thanks for that." said Harry gruffly. "Good morning"

Hermione smiled in response.

"Sorry I had to result to desperate measures."

"That's okay." said Harry.

"Just out of curiosity…how did we make it here. didn't we fall asleep in the living room?" Hermione asked.

"Correction, _you_ fell asleep and I carried you in here." said Harry. "I'm starting to think you like being carried to bed every night."

"Maybe" said Hermione mischievously.

Harry turned over on his back and groaned, staring up at the high ceiling.

"I really don't feel like going to practice today." he whined.

"Then don't" said Hermione curling up closer to him, an arm draped lazily over his firm stomach.

"You, Hermione Jane Granger are suggesting that I skive off practice?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I'm skiving off work." Hermione replied indifferently.

"No, there's a difference. You were given the day off because you're your own boss." Harry corrected her. "So you're not skiving off anything."

"Have to love those perks huh?" Hermione asked impishly.

With slight difficulty, Harry peeled the covers off him and got himself out of the bed. He made his way toward the dresser where his clothes were neatly arranged. Courtesy of Hermione of course.

"So what will you be doing on your day off?" Harry asked as he put on his trousers.

"Sleep in a little longer." Hermione said. "And pay Luna a visit.

"That's good. We haven't seen Ron and Luna in a while." said Harry as he put on his trainers.

"I know" said Hermione pensively.

After a couple of minutes, Harry was fully dressed and ready to head out to his Quidditch practice.

"Well, I'm off" he said brightly.

"Do you want me to fix you up a quick breakfast?" Hermione asked sweetly.

Harry leaned over the bed and gave Hermione a small peck on the lips.

"That's okay love, I'll grab something on the way."

"See you later."

Hermione watched as Harry dissaparated before her then grabbed the covers and slipped deeply within them and fell asleep swiftly once again.

* * * * * *

With a _Pop _Hermione apparated at Ron and Luna's place. It was a house far different than those of which they both came from. It was…normal for lack a of a better word. It was a two story cottage with a soothing light green paint job. There was huge apple tree in the front lawn, with a swing hanging from one of it's thick branches. There were many telltale signs that small children lived in the house with peculiar parents. There were odd sculptures on the porch that Hermione could easily identify as Luna's work. She had taken to making sculptures while she was on maternity leave and had kept up with it ever since.

Hermione walked up the curvy cobblestone walkway that led up the porch and up to the dark green door. She knocked on the door firmly.

The door opened up and Hermione was greeted with the sight of the bubbly blonde.

Hermione!" squealed Luna. "Come in"

"Hello Luna." said Hermione smiling broadly.

"You want anything to drink?" Luna asked as she led Hermione to her small but warm living room.

"No thanks I'm fine"

"It's so nice to see you! I feel like I hardly get to see you or Harry anymore."

"I know." said Hermione. " It's just that Harry's been so high in demand since he won for England in the Quidditch World Cup. And I've been thrown everywhere on cases of magical creature abuse and former death eaters going on parole…it's been a whirlwind."

"Understandably. You two are at the height of your careers." said Luna. "But you two aren't completely to blame, I have been completely locked in with Darwin with him starting to walk and all."

Hermione smiled at the mention of her young godson.

"How is little Darwin?" she asked curiously.

"He's up taking a kip. He knackers out easily now that he's mobile." said Luna laughing.

"And where's my darling little Skyelar?" Hermione asked.

Skyelar was Ron and Luna's first born, a rambunctious three year old with curiosity of her mother and the habit of saying whatever came to her small little head, it was hard to pinpoint if was from Ron or Luna she got it from.

"I'm surprised she isn't down yet, she's always rushing down when she hears the door open." said Luna.

"How is her underage magic acting up?" Hermione asked curiously.

"It's horrible, when I take her up for bed and tuck her in, I find her in her the living room playing with her dolls."

"She's apparating already?" asked Hermione stunned.

Luna nodded.

"My dad said I did all the time."

Hermione smiled. "I remember that before I was knew I was a witch, I used to be scared of the things I'd do."

"What did you do?" Luna asked.

"Well I remember this one incident where we had to do a show and tell where this mean little girl named Emma Johannon hid my dentist tools I had brought to show, I looked everywhere and couldn't find them," said Hermione chuckling. " I was angry and her doll's hair just inexplicably burst into flames. When it was my turn I remember I was so afraid of failing and my stuff just showed up in my desk ."

"You must've done _Accio_ nonverbally." said Luna astonished.

"Most likely." Hermione shrugged. "All I know is that after that incident all the other kids would keep away from me and call me weird."

"Muggle children can be so cruel…well children in general really." said Luna pensively.

The small silence was broken with a loud wail that came from upstairs.

"Well, apparently Darwin's done napping." said Luna sighing as she got up.

"I'll go with you, haven't seen him in ages." said Hermione.

Hermione followed Luna up the spiral staircase. The house was surprisingly nicely decorated, which stunned Hermione because she knew how eccentric Luna could be. Luna pushed the door that led to t he nursery. There was a crescent moon figure attached to the pale yellow door. The wailing grew louder as Luna opened the door.

Luna walked toward Darwin and got him out of his crib. Darwin resembled Ron but had Luna's big , pale blue eyes. He had the infamous Weasley freckles and Ron's long nose. He was only seven months old and was already showing signs of having a hearty appetite like his father.

Hermione smiled warmly as Luna cooed at her son. He seemed to have been crying for attention because he immediately ceased when he saw was in Luna's arms

"He's too adorable." said Hermione.

"It may be biased of me but I completely agree. He takes after his daddy." said Luna , lovingly cuddling Darwin.

Darwin's name had been Hermione's idea. Luna, being the curious person she was, asked Hermione to give her some muggle books and when she read "The Theory of Evolution" and heard how controversial it had been when it first came out, she knew it was the perfect name.

"You want to hold him for a little?" Luna asked looking over at Hermione who was looking at the decorations of the room."

"I'd love to" Hermione answered.

Luna handed Darwin to Hermione. Hermione had been afraid to carry a baby when Skyelar was born. Being an only child, she never really held one or knew how to do so properly. However, after Skyelar, she became an expert and carried Darwin with utmost confidence. She grabbed him firmly around his midsection and held him at arms length, making funny faces at him and drawing him close for a kiss on the cheek which made the baby squeal with delight.

"How long before you have one of your own?" Luna asked curiously as she watched Hermione fondly playing with Darwin.

Hermione laughed.

"I don't know, Harry and I haven't even gotten married yet. A baby's certainly out of the question right now no?"

"Speaking of which…when _are_ you two going to get around to that?" Luna asked in her usual blunt manner.

Hermione thought about what she was going to say. It had just occurred to her that not once in the three years she had been Harry's girlfriend had the topic of marriage ever come up. She looked down at Darwin pensively.

"I don't know… we've never even talked about it."

"Really?!" Luna asked dubiously. "What could you two possibly be waiting for? You've known each other forever!"

"Well… we like where we are at the moment. Also, if Harry hasn't brought it up…maybe he doesn't want to get married." said Hermione.

"I seriously doubt that." said Luna.

Hermione handed Darwin back to Luna, delicately.

"Why are you so certain?" Hermione asked.

"Well, think of this." said Luna. "We're talking about the same guy who was practically petrified to tell you how he felt three years ago. you honestly think he would not be afraid of mentioning marriage to you?"

"But Harry's so brave, and we know each other so well." said Hermione reasonably. "I really don't see the fear in it."

"All guys are terrified of marriage, even talking about it." said Luna putting Darwin back in his crib. "Ron would turn white as a sheet when I would bring it up, I don't know how he ever mustered the courage to propose."

Hermione laughed.

"Leave it to guys to act like proposing is like a walk to the guillotine." she mused.

"Yes…" said Luna laughing " you do want to get married though don't you?"

"of course I do." said Hermione without hesitation. " I always have. And I've been noticing that most of my friends are married and having children…but I'm also happy at where I am with Harry. Could marriage really make a difference?"

"No…but it's like you're legally stating your love for someone, letting everyone know your search is over." said Luna. "It's really hard to explain unless your married, it's a wonderful feeling."

"Well…come to think of it, maybe I should start subtly bringing it up." said Hermione. "I'm positive Harry's the only man I could ever want. I love him so much."

Luna smiled fondly.

"He does too, it's so clear to everyone you two are truly in love." she said amicably. "you know, it's actually quite funny….all of us have been secretly wondering and predicting when you two will tie the knot, you're the only ones left."

"I see my love life is becoming a hot topic once again." said Hermione in jest.

"Well, that comes with the territory of being Harry Potter's girlfriend." said Luna laughing.

"Auntie Hermy, Auntie Hermy!" screamed a shrill little voice.

Luna and Hermione turned around to see Skyelar bursting into the nursery. The little blonde girl rushed toward Hermione and hugged her fiercely around the knees almost knocking her over.

"Hello my darling Skye!" exclaimed Hermione bending over to hug her goddaughter.

Despite having no blood or marital relation with Ron or Luna, Harry and Hermione were referred to Auntie Hermy and Uncle Harry by Skyelar. Ron and Luna encouraged it because Harry and Hermione really were like Ron's brother and sister.

"Where were you hiding young lady? I've been here for a long time." said Hermione kneeling down to Skyelar's height.

"I was playing tea with daddy but he went sleepy…" said Skyelar pouting.

"Aww your daddy's a Meany falling asleep on you like that." said Hermione.

"Uncle Harry?" Skyelar asked.

"He's practicing Quidditch right now sweetie, he wants to make sure he does his best for when you go see him this Saturday." Hermione explained.

Skyelar was really attached to both Harry and Hermione who spoiled her relentlessly. Harry and Hermione had argued on getting a toddler broom for her which Hermione was steadfastly against. Harry still hadn't bought it, though Hermione knew it was only a matter of time before he or Ron did.

"Skyelar darling, it's time for your nap." said Luna smoothly.

"Auntie Hermy is here." Skyelar argued.

"Tell you what, you be a good girl and take your nap, and I promise I'll take out some time to come here tomorrow and play tea with you all right?" Hermione said.

Skyelar nodded fervently, her blonde curls bopping up and down.

Luna knelt down and grabbed Skyelar.

"Sorry, to cut it short Luna but I want to go cook Harry a muggle meal. it's one of those things I do when I have a day off."

"Sure Hermione. I'll see you tomorrow then, and again on Saturday for Harry's match." said Luna giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek.

"You be a good girl Skye all right?" Hermione asked.

Skyelar smiled at her.

"Bye."

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Hermione was fast asleep on the sofa. She had fallen asleep while waiting for Harry to come home from Quidditch practice. She had been reading to kill the time and lost track of time. The noise of her stomach rumbling from hunger woke her up, just in time as Harry apparated into the flat.

"Sorry I'm late love, you know what a slave driver Nigel can be." said Harry apologetically.

"It's time like these, I'm thankful for magic, otherwise you'd have to microwave dinner and you know that's never the same."

Hermione raised her wand to the chicken rotisserie she had prepared the muggle way. With a flick she reheated it to the point were it was back to its original fleshly cooked state.

"Smells delicious." said Harry sniffing the air.

He walked toward her and enveloped her in a loving hug before he kissed her softly.

"I missed you, you have no idea how badly I wanted to ditch practice and come here straightaway so we could be cuddled up in bed together." said Harry roguishly.

"And have Harry Potter admirers sending Howlers at me for distracting their Quidditch star?" said Hermione amusedly. "No thanks."

"They can be tad unreasonable at times can't they?" said Harry laughing.

"Yes, you'd be surprised how many people still aren't over the '_Harry potter's Secret Heartache'_ article that horrid Rita Skeeter wrote." said Hermione bitterly.

"Lets not talk about unpleasant topics. Lets go eat…that chicken is screaming my name."

Harry and Hermione made their way to their small dining table. With a flick of her wand, Hermione levitated the chicken, sides, and drinks to the table.

"How are Ron, Luna and the kids?" Harry asked devouring a drumstick.

"Very good. Darwin is getting so big, and Skyelar is apparating everywhere." said Hermione fondly.

"Really, already?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it seems she got Luna's brightness." said Hermione. "You enjoyed dinner?"

Harry nodded.

"I have a feeling I'll enjoy dessert more though." said Harry impishly.

"Harry!" said Hermione.

"Don't like the sound of it?" Harry asked pouting.

"No, you know it isn't that." said Hermione. "it's just that I have a really early morning tomorrow and I'm going to turn in an hour, I need some time for my dinner to settle."

"There are other ways for it to settle." said Harry winking at her playfully.

"Not tonight." said Hermione firmly but not harshly.

"Oh all right, you're excused…" said Harry. "just for tonight."

"Thank you." said Hermione laughing.

"Will you be wanting to be carried off to bed once again Ms. Granger?" Harry asked jokingly.

"No, not tonight." said Hermione settling in her favorite slouchy chair next to the book case. "I know you're probably sore from practice."

"Very actually…that Nigel could give Oliver Wood a run for his money." said Harry wearily.

Hermione looked at him.

"Looks like the heavy dinner has reminded you of how tired you really are." she said amusedly.

"I guess it has." said Harry sitting in the couch next to her.

An hour passed and Hermione closed the book she had been reading. Just as she had mentioned, she was turning in for the night. She'd have to be in her office bright and early if she was to have time to play tea with Skyelar like she had promised. She noticed Harry had left the living room at some point. He was probably watching TV in their room or brushing his teeth.

"_Nox_." Hermione muttered, turning off all the lights

Rapidly, she changed into her comfortable pajamas and slipped under the covers. Harry soon joined her and threw an arm around her. Together they slowly drifted off to sleep

_**A/N: **__**I'm sorry if it was a boring start, but as you know from my stories, my stories don't usually start of with wham bam action. I do hope you give It a chance, as it is a sequel to Stop the Question which was fairly popular. I just wanted to show the readers what Harry and Hermione's relationship had developed into after "Stop The Question" please review!**_


	2. What Are You Waiting For?

_**A/N: **This chapter was hard to write, I just couldn't seem to word it the way I anted, I hope its not too bad. Anyway, yes I know you're aware that Harry and Hermione had talked about marriage in Stop the Question, back when they were both oblivious they loved each other, but I really wanted Harry to be somewhat scared, marriage must be a daunting thing I think….I wouldn't know I'm no where near getting married, much too you haha, but I just didn't want to write a story that was HHR get married and live happily ever after, as it's the journey to the aisle , I want to show the parts before they even get engaged. Another thing, just like in "Stop the Question", this story is ultimately determined by you the reader because I have not written down a plot like my other stories, I write as I go, so please review and tell me how I can capture you attention further =)_

Hermione yawned as she woke up the following morning. A delicious aroma had awoken her, rather than her usual loud alarm clock blaring. As she got out of bed, she realized that Harry wasn't in it. It was odd, seeing as she was usually the one who had to wake him up. Hastily she wrapped her self up in her silk robe and made her way to the kitchen, following the tantalizing smell of freshly cooked breakfast. Once she was the there, she saw Harry laying out the table for breakfast.

"Good morning." said Hermione in her raspy morning voice.

"Oh you're up." said Harry disappointingly.

"Oh I'm sorry, did you mean to cook that all for yourself?" Hermione asked jokingly. "Don't mind me; I can just eat some cereal."

"Don't be daft." said Harry. "I was just going to take your food up to the room."

Hermione sat down at the maple wood table as Harry set down the food before her.

"How sweet of you to make breakfast." she said.

"Well, I know you have a hectic day today, and I know how much you love my French toast so…I figured why not?" Harry said sitting down in front of her.

"Could you be any more perfect?" said Hermione sweetly.

"Well…I could, but I know how you like being the perfect one." said Harry jestingly.

"Ha, Ha" said Hermione sarcastically. "Joke if you must, but I do think I've toned down my perfectionism since I've been with you, I know how annoying it could get."

"Nah" said Harry stabbing his fork into his French toast. "It's one of you're many endearing qualities."

"Mmm." said Hermione. She really loved his French toast. "Where did you learn to make these?"

"One of those few days I didn't have practice, I was just going through the channels on the telly, and I came across a cooking channel." said Harry gulping down another piece. "I wrote it down because I used to love the ones in The Great Hall."

"Well they're delicious." said Hermione honestly.

"At what time will you be home tonight?" Harry asked.

"I don't know…I'm sacrificing my lunch time to play tea with Skyelar, and then I have to be back in the office."

"Oh…that's too bad." said Harry.

"What time will you be home?" Hermione asked.

"All day." Harry replied.

Hermione looked at him in confusion.

"Nigel gave us the day off." he explained. "Not to be nice or anything like that. It's just his son's come down with the Dragon Pox so he's staying with him till he's better."

"That's uncharacteristically sweet of Nigel." said Hermione. "I still can't believe he and Stacey got married, you told me they used to loathe each other."

Harry nodded.

"I know…and now they have a one year old son together."

"When did they get married again?" Hermione asked.

"Two years ago, after a few months of dating." Harry said.

"Have they gotten along better?" she asked.

"They still have there little quarrels but every time before a big match they hold hands and I see them talking to each other separately."

"That's so sweet." said Hermione.

She looked down at her watch. She really had to start getting ready for work.

"I have to go get ready. Thank you for the amazing breakfast sweetheart."

Harry smiled at her. "No Problem."

Harry washed the dirty dishes and made his way to their bedroom. Hermione was almost ready; she was just brushing her soft waves with a bristled brush.

"Can you try to make it here by eight? I want us to go down to the old café." said Harry watching Hermione put on her small earrings. "We haven't been down there in a while."

Hermione turned around to face him.

"I'll try really hard." she said genuinely. "Are you going to be in here all day?"

"Yeah, though I probably might drop by Ron and Luna's."

"All right, well I have to get going or I'm going to be late." said Hermione. She tip toed her feet to reach Harry's lips and gave them a small peck.

"I love you." Harry said.

"I love you too. Bye." said Hermione. She turned on her heel and half-ran to the fireplace. She grabbed a fistful of Floo powder and threw it in, causing green flames to appear. She hastily muttered her destination and soon disappeared.

Harry sat down on the couch with a heavy sigh. He hated that their days off rarely coincided with each other's. It was the price they had to pay for being at the top of their dream jobs. Harry knew Hermione was content with what she was doing and the impact she was causing. Harry too felt happy to be a seeker. He was finally being acknowledged by his talent rather than his famous name. He just wished they had more time than the hasty morning and the late nights they got to spend with each other. They rarely even had time to fight, not that either of them ould want to fight. They were in what could be called the Honeymoon phase. Everything was pleasant and there were no annoyances. Harry knew it was a matter of time before they got over it. Even though they had known each other for so long, and been romantically involved for three years, it wasn't until now that they were really being themselves around each other. Completely stripped of inhibitions.

Harry busied himself by watching some muggle TV, and tidying up the flat. Hermione had moved in with him six months ago, something that had never happened in the past three years. It was a good enough sign for him to see that they were heading in the right direction and that maybe, this time it would be definite. As he went through some of the movies in Hermione's side of the wall unit, he noticed a big stack that was still in a bag. He noticed they were from the rental place just around the corner. Just out of curiosity and because he had nothing else to do, he went through them. Hermione was a big fan of girly movies, the overly romantic sappy one's that made him gag. However, he relised that these weren't just any ordinary sappy girl movies, oh no, they all had a reocrurring theme. They were all movies about weddings. He knew Hermione would get crazy over wedding, she usually did when one of their friends got married, but then so did every other girl he knew. Having these many wedding themed movies seemed odd, especially when the last wedding they had been involved in was Ginny's wedding to Neville. Why did she all of a sudden get an urge to watch them now?

A tap on the window interrupted Harry's thoughts. He looked at the window and noticed there was a tany owl outside with a roll of parchment in its beak.

"That better not be Nigel calling off the break…," said Harry irritably.

He gave the owl a treat from the glass bowl right by the window he had bought just for these occurrences. The owl neatly placed the parchment on the windowsill, ate the treat and flew off on his merry way. Harry looked at the roll. It was sealed by wax, but in the wax it read

_To: Hermione_

_From: Barnaby _

Barnaby. That was a name Harry did not want to see again. Hermione had mentioned she was still in contact with Barnaby even after she had said no to his marriage proposal to her three years ago. It still slightly bothered him to see her communicating with him; even though she often told him and he honestly did trust it was all just platonic relationship. Harry still could not forget that he had almost lost Hermione to him if it hadn't been for Luna urging him to stop being so afraid. It was a very close call, especially when Barnaby had been a real gentleman with Hermione. Not like Viktor Krum had been. He took the letter and placed it on the coffee table. He was not going to read it. He trusted Hermione, and besides, he was very secure in their relationship. It was after all, he she was staying with, not Barnaby.

Lunchtime was nearing and he decided it wouldn't be a bad idea to go visit Ron and Luna. He knew Luna would probably be preparing an odd but delicious meal, and he really didn't feel like cooking for himself. He was also missing his godkids, whom he hadn't seen in a while. He went down to the garage and mounted Sirius's old motorbike. He hadn't used it in a while and he knew how thrilled Skyelar got when she saw it. Clicking on the invisibility booster Mr. Weasley had installed on it when he repaired the bike after it was nearly destroyed ten years ago; he revved the engine and kicked off from the pavement.

The journey to Ron and Luna's wasn't very long. They lived in the suburban part of the area where he and Hermione lived. He walked down the usual curvy pathway that led to the door. He passed the old nostalgic Ford Anglia that held so many fond memories of their childhood. Ron had found it when he, Harry, Luna, and Hermione had gone camping in the forbidden forest three years ago. It had been fully restored to its original state, courtesy of Mr. Weasley. He had become a skilled repairman of muggle objects, of course tweaking it magically to make it more functional in the Wizarding world. With help from Hermione, he had even managed to publish a book on how to work with everyday muggle objects to invent something new.

Harry knocked on the door firmly. The green door creaked open and out came the tall red headed man.

"Harry! I didn't know you were going to drop by." he said happily.

"Nigel gave us the day off at the last minute." said Harry letting himself in.

"That's good." said Ron following Harry to the living room. "I'd offer you something to eat but Luna just stepped out with the kids to Diagon Alley, the fridge is empty."

"Thanks to you I assume?" Harry asked.

Ron blushed.

"Hey, that's not fair, you don't know the appetite little kids have."

"Luna told me how you wolf down a whole cake by yourself." said Harry amusedly. "It's not a far stretch to say you're the reason why poor Luna has to go to Diagon Alley more frequently than the average family."  
"Does anything stay secret around here?" Ron asked.

"No." said Harry truthfully.

There was a habit in their inner circle for almost everything to be known about everyone….well almost everything; they weren't too disrespectful about private issues.

"True…" Ron said. "Speaking of keeping things secret, did Hermione mention what she and Luna talked about yesterday when she was here?"

"Uh…no why?" Harry asked curiously.

"I think its best you sit down for this." said Ron pointing down to the hard, old-fashioned, navy blue couch.

Harry walked around the mahogany coffee table and sat down. The living room sort of reminded Harry of the Gryffindor common room, only with a blue scheme instead of scarlet, and the furniture resembled something out of the sixteenth century. There were moving Wizarding photographs that adorned the mantle piece, pictures of family and of course Harry and Hermione.

"What's with all the mystery?" Harry asked inquisitively.

"Well, I just wanted to warn you, I know I would want to be." said Ron.

Harry kept looking at him in confusion. He was starting to feel uneasy.

"Apparently, my darling wife may be the reason Hermione's obsession with wedding stuff resurfaces." Ron explained.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Well, from what Luna told me, she talked to Hermione about getting married. She wanted to know what you two were waiting for." Ron continued. "In the end, Hermione told her that she would start to subtly bring up the topic."

"Of course…." said Harry, now realizing what all those videos back at home meant. "It makes sense."

"Uh…what makes sense?" Ron asked bemusedly.

"Well, I was going through our things and Hermione rented some muggle movies, it's usual for us because that's what we tend to do on the weekends. But, this time, they were all wedding movies."

"And so it begins…" said Ron.

"I don't understand what is the big deal?" said Harry genuinely. "She always gets like that but after a while it passes; anyway, we just moved in together, I doubt she's thinking about marriage."

Ron looked at his friend incredulously.

"For once, I think you're being thicker than Me." said Ron. "Just because she hasn't mentioned it to you, doesn't mean she hasn't though of it. She's a girl! All girls think of it."

"So?"

"You're not in the slightest bit scared about that?" Ron asked looking astonished.

"No, why should I?" said Harry. "I mean, it's not a far off idea…we most likely will…eventually."

Ron got over his surprised look and instead replaced it with a smile.

"So she's really the one then?" he asked.

"Yes, I mean true we've had a little trouble over the last three years but…she's perfect for me."

Ron nodded.

"Not to mention you're well on your way to behaving like an old married couple." said Ron amusedly. "Movie night _really _?What happened to the adventurous devil-may-care Harry Potter?"

"We don't need death defying thrills. We're happy where we are." said Harry truthfully.

"Well, I suppose that's what's important anyway." said Ron.

"Were you afraid of getting married with Luna?" Harry asked.

"Yes" answered Ron. "Not because I was afraid of being with her, because I love her. It was more the thought of truly binding your life with someone else's, the fear of rejection, and the rest that comes attached with getting married that terrified me."

Harry looked at Ron closely. He could tell that marriage had really changed Ron, in a positive way. Little did Ron know that Harry actually envied what he had. A loving a wife, and two beautiful children. A family. Something Harry had always wanted. However, being with Hermione made that yearning disappear. She was his family. Though they weren't legally bonded, that didn't mean they loved each other any less. He really could see himself marrying Hermione; it was all just so sudden. Despite they had known each other for years before getting romantically involved, what made him so sure it would work out. Divorce was as common in the Wizarding World as in the muggle. He couldn't bear the thought of anything ruining their friendship. He had broken up with her before, over stupid things he now regretted, a divorce would be much more devastating. Moreover, if he and Hermione were happy where they were and making progress…why tamper with it?

"Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry had been lost in his thoughts.

"Sorry…I was just thinking." said Harry pensively.

"Look, I'm you best friend, I only mentioned it because I thought you'd be as freaked as I would be if I was in your shoes." said Ron. "A lot of our friends are giving you grief behind your back about when you two will tie the knot, you're the last ones."

"I hadn't noticed it was a race." said Harry slightly irritably.

"It isn't" Ron said seriously. "Marriage isn't something you just do on a whim. I'm just telling you to brace yourself because the longer you guys take, the more pestering will come your way."

* * * * * *

That night Harry sat numbly on the couch. The television was on, but he wasn't paying attention to the programming. Once again, he was lost in his thoughts. Just a day ago, he was perfectly happy with everything. His life was amazing. Now he was being bombarded with wedding talk. What if Hermione was ready to be married? What if she grew impatient he was taking so long and found someone else? Harry knew someday he did want to get married he just didn't think it'd be now. Shaking his head, he rattled all those worries away. He'd just have to wait to see if Hermione was as interested as Ron had claimed. He could always count on Hermione to say what was on her mind when he couldn't read it. He'd just have to sit patiently until then, even if he felt fear gnawing on his insides. Thanks to Ron, he was no actually feeling anxious about a prospective wedding…could he overcome it and realize the beauty it could be for him and Hermione?


	3. The Pressure Is Rising

_ **A/N: **I still don't know if I did the write thing deciding to post two stories at the same time. It seems like "The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn" is getting more attention than this one =( .Remember this story is being written as I go, it isn't a story I know what's happening at all time. It all depends on what you the readers would want to happen and what direction to take it so please let me know your ideas. I'm pretty okay with this chapter, I'm starting to run out of ideas now so it was a little harder…anyway please enjoy chapter 3._

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The Pressure….Is Rising**_

Harry hastily put on his London Landers uniform. He was in the locker-room of their home stadium; he was the only one there. He had arrived early to catch up on the practice he missed when they had been called off duty. That was the reason he was giving himself anyway, the real reason why he had arrived early was because he wanted as little time to talk to Hermione as possible. He hated admitting it to himself, but Ron's 'warning' had actually managed to rattle him. That night he had dreamt that he was purposing to Hermione and instead of saying yes, she just laughed hysterically. Nightmares like that certainly didn't help his already growing apprehension. He kicked himself for being slightly obvious that something was bothering. He saw that Hermione looked a little upset that he didn't tell her what was wrong when she asked. Hermione was always good with picking up vibes, and he probably was shooting off vibes of fear.

Behind him, he heard a group of people laughing. It was his team captain Nigel, along with his wife and fellow team member, Stacey Spatter, and Keeper Anthony Grabb.

"Harry! What are you doing here so early?" asked Nigel. "You're usually the last one to arrive."

"Just wanted an early start." said Harry.

Anthony scoffed.

"Yeah right, I have a feeling the Daily Prophet might've been the reason why you left you darling Hermione so early today."

Harry was bemused.

"The Daily Prophet?" he asked.

"You haven't read it?" asked Stacey incredulously.

"No, you know I don't read that rubbish, it's become nothing more than a tabloid in the last years since Rita Skeeter recovered her spot." said Harry gruffly.

"Right," said Stacey. "I'd forgotten about that…"

"What is it now, another story about how I'm still the unattainable bachelor despite the fact that I have a girl friend?" asked Harry spitefully.

"Well, that was also mentioned but there's something else." said Anthony. "Best you read it for yourself."

Anthony handed Harry the paper.

Barnaby was on front page. It wasn't anything strange because over the years he had attained some fame in England. His breakthrough spells on psychology were revolutionary. He also wasn't that bad looking, which always made it even more likely he'd become the Daily Prophet's favourite topic. Harry read on, he now saw what they had been talking about. It was an announcement of his upcoming wedding to an Australian Witch who was a very important magical lawyer. Harry felt his insides crawl. The pieces were coming together now; the letter Barnaby had sent Hermione, the movies she had rented…this was not going to be good. The letter was most likely than not, an invitation to the wedding. Hermione's interest would peak again, and he was starting to fear that this would finally be the straw for Hermione to really start asking about when _they'd_ get married. His life was flashing before his eyes. In just three days, his entire life had been turned upside down and he now found himself somewhat afraid of the future.

"Wasn't he that bloke Hermione was with a couple of years ago?" Anthony asked. "OW!"

Harry looked up. Stacey had elbowed Anthony on his side.

"You already know he is." said Stacey impatiently.

"Bloody hell Stacey that hurt!" said Anthony rubbing his side.

"You deserved it." said Stacey apathetically. "Anyway…Harry do you think Hermione knows about this?"

Harry nodded his head, continuing to read.

"Most likely, they've remained faithful pen pals over the years."

"Pretty fast this bloke though isn't he?" said Nigel speaking for the first time. "Only three years ago he was dating Hermione, now he's getting married. Didn't you say he was pretty serious with her?"

"Serious enough to pop the question." said Harry, remembering that fact bitterly.

Stacey gasped.

"What?!" she said in disbelief. "You never told us that!"

Harry shrugged.

"I didn't really want to talk about it when he told me he was going to."

"So…if you hadn't done anything, this would've been Hermione and Barnaby's wedding announcement?" said Anthony. "Blimey…"

"Thanks for putting it nicely." said Harry irritably.

Stacey rolled her eyes at Anthony.

"All right, that's quite enough chatter you guys," said Nigel seriously. "Don't forget we have a match in just one day."

Stacey clapped her hands enthusiastically.

"Right behind you honey."

"Let's go warm up while the rest of the team shows up." said Anthony.

Harry watched as the three went out onto the field, broomsticks in hand and Nigel carrying the chest where the balls were contained. He looked back down to the Daily Prophet, under the crease where the announcement was. It was an article about him

_**Harry Potter: Bachelor for life?**_

_  
Weddings are an event that Harry Potter should be very comfortable with. After all, all his closest friends have gotten married and many are on the way of starting families. However, just what is Harry Potter himself waiting for? Harry 27 is a handsome young man who is in the prime of his career and one of the favorite topics of our readers. He's been on and off with his girlfriend Hermione Granger 28, the famous Magical lawyer, for the last three years and just recently finally started living together. It's highly unlikely that they'll progress from there. Especially not when Ms .Granger's most important ex, Barnaby Giles 30, is getting married. You may remember that just three years before Ms .Granger started dating Harry Potter, she was with Barnaby. The two had a very close relationship, one that special resources have said that himself came between. Just what is he playing at? You may remember also that when he was in his early 20's he was a notorious ladies man. Does Harry Potter still aspire to be the unattainable bachelor for life? Having all witches of England to himself? It's no doubt that , a very cunning and intelligent young woman would want to claim him for herself. It seems that fortunately for us luck isn't on her side, or she would have married him by now. It seems that Harry Potter will remain the wild, untamable stallion that he was years before. Just remember Harry that gets a little sad when you hit your forties!_

Harry crumbled up the paper angrily. He was the joke of the Daily Prophet as he had always been. However, now they were going too far. Claiming that he was a ladies man in his twenties was far from the truth. He did move through girls pretty quickly from the start, but he did get with them because something had sparked his interest. Now they were claiming he was a womanizing lothario and portraying Hermione to look like a desperate attention seeker just because she just so happened to be involved with a few high profile men in her life over the years. He knew he couldn't very well go to the daily Prophet office and complain. That would just lead to another article, and the less that was printed of him, the better. He had gotten used to these situations. Ignoring did help a little, something Hermione always told him to do. As long as they and their friends new all the articles were riddled with lies, they could deal with it. It was a big annoyance but unfortunately, for them, that was the price of saving the world.

Even though, Harry realized how ridiculous the article had been, it did plague him with fears once again. The part where they had mentioned the uncertainty of them having a future together really disturbed him. It's true; they had not had the most stable relationship in the past. They had broken off amicably the two times they finished it, and it was because they did that they always ended up running back to each other. Both were hasty in seeing their faults and seeing how unimportant they were. Regardless of that, what if the future held on and off attempts for them? He knew Hermione would never be content with that, neither would he. He really loved her, and she him. Why was the thought of marriage so terrifying to him, when just three years ago, as he walked down the aisle with her at Ron and Luna's wedding, he'd have given anything to be in Ron shoes and Hermione in Luna's?

"Harry…you okay?" asked Jillian Maservox, another chaser of the team.

Harry shook his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Jillian looked at him curiously, it was obvious Harry hadn't been convincing when he fine.

"Nigel's been calling you for five minutes now. The rest of the team is out on the field."

"Oh…" Harry blushed. "Must've lost track of time."

Harry picked up his broom and walked behind Jillian out onto the sunny pitch.

* * * * * *

"You okay?" Hermione asked concernedly.

She had been noticing how Harry was eating his dinner uninterestedly. Spinning his fork into the spaghetti and making a big wad of it.

"Mhm." muttered Harry.

"Was it the spaghetti? Didn't come out good today?"

Harry looked up to her and gave her what was obviously a forced smile.

"No, it's good."

Hermione sighed.

"Have you forgotten I'm pretty good at reading your mind?" Hermione asked. "I know something's bothering you. Something has been since this morning."

Harry stayed silent.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"It's really nothing." said Harry trying to sound more convincing.

"This all has to do with the Daily Prophet doesn't it?" Hermione asked acutely.

Harry felt his stomach drop. She had most likely have read it too.

"You read it?" he asked.

"Yes," said Hermione nodding. "There's very few people who don't read it at the ministry. It can be very serious but even the most stern ministry officials' love their daily gossip rags."

Harry sensed the bitterness in her voice. She was a less of a fan than he was, if not more because of her personal issues with the top editor, Rita Skeeter.

"Harry, you know they only do these atrocities to sell their stupid papers." said Hermione consolingly. "We just happen to be the top selling topic for them unfortunately."

"Is it true what they wrote though?" Harry asked inquisitively. "About Barnaby, is he really getting married?"

"Oh…uhm yeah. Actually I've been meaning to talk to you about that." said Hermione uneasily.

Harry felt himself getting nervous.

"You know he and I have been communicating over the years…"

"Yeah…" said Harry.

"He wrote to me all about his fiancée, how they met and everything." Hermione explained. "So, that letter you showed me he sent me? That was an invitation to the wedding."

"Oh…" said Harry. He was slightly relieved, and was half expecting the letter to be related to Barnaby's wedding in some way. "I assume you want me to come with you?"

"Uh yes…you being my boyfriend I assumed it was the obvious choice." said Hermione satirically.

"Do you really want to go? I mean aren't you tired of attending so many weddings?" Harry asked.

"Yes I want to go, Barnaby has remained a good friend of mine." said Hermione defensively. "And besides, the last wedding we went to was Ginny and Neville's which was last year!"

"I don't know…Barnaby probably doesn't even want me going." said Harry arguably.

"He knew that sending me an invitation would mean sending you one too." said Hermione reasonably. "And anyway, it's _his_ wedding all the resentment he might've had for you is long gone."

"I guess…," said Harry pensively.

"Look, I'm not about to force you to come." said Hermione getting slightly angry. "I can go by myself with no problem; I had just thought that maybe you would've liked to spend some time together seeing as we've rarely had any time together, save for the fast weekends we get."

"I do…I just…I'm getting slightly tired of attending weddings." said Harry genuinely.

Hermione felt her frostiness subside. The article seemed to have affected him much more than he let on.

"Don't let that stupid article get to you Harry." said Hermione rubbing his hand across the table.

"So what if you're the last one to get married out of your friends? Since when has there been a time limit on that?"

"You really think that?" asked Harry hopefully.

"Yes." Hermione responded.

"I would have thought that with this entire buzz…you'd start getting impatient."

"I know I can get carried away when there's a wedding going on but…to be honest I'm enjoying what we have." said Hermione authentically. "We're just blossoming at a later time than everyone else. I do hope that some day eventually we will get married. But until then, I'll enjoy this."

Harry grabbed her hand firmly and looked her in the eyes.

"Why is it that you can always soothe my troubled soul?" Harry asked amusedly.

Hermione shrugged.

"I guess it's just my natural talent."

Hermione smiled warmly at him, something that always caused him to smile in return.

"I love you." Harry said genuinely.

"I love you too." said Hermione.

Never letting go of their grip on each other, they walked away towards their bedroom.


	4. Will We Ever?

_**A/N:**__ awfully sorry for making you wait so long. Life happens. I really tried to upload both stories on thanksgiving break, but for this one, I had no idea what to write, and for the other one, my dreaded term papers got in the way. Christmas break has started, so updates will be more frequent. Anyway, this chapter has a tad bit of fluffiness that took me by surprise, I usually don't like writing mushiness, but… this story is not set out to be an angsty one. Hope you enjoy, the next chapter shall be of Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Luna attending Barnaby's wedding._

Harry watched as Hermione walked past the living room and to the mirror near the front door. She was putting in her earrings and had charmed her hair to fix itself as she finished getting ready. She was about to head out with Luna to buy a dress for Barnaby's wedding. It had been weeks since Harry and Hermione finally talked about marriage

"You sure you don't mind if I don't come with you?" Harry asked.

"No it's fine, I know dress shopping is not a guy's favorite thing to do." said Hermione reasonably. "Besides, we're making a girls day out of it, Skyelar is excited to get a new dress."

"When will you be home?" Harry asked curiously.

"Sometime around seven." Hermione replied.

"Would you like to have dinner at the old café we used to go to?" harry suggested. "We haven't been to it in a while."

Hermione smiled. That old café brought back so many memories.

"I'd love to."

Harry stood up to embrace her warmly. "I can't wait to spend a few days of alone time together in Australia."

"Me too, I miss the days where we had hours to ourselves." said Hermione wistfully. "I'm about this close to quitting and running away to Australia with you forever."

"Really?" Harry asked hopefully.

"You know I was only joking." said Hermione ruffling his hair amusedly.

"Your jokes are cruel Ms. Granger."

Hermione laughed.

"You're the gullible one."

As they kissed, the doorbell rang loudly behind them.

"That must be Luna." said Hermione, still tightly intertwined with him.

"Don't forget about our date." said Harry kissing her on the forehead.

"I won't" she said giving him a goodbye peck on his lips. Harry let her go, and walked her over to the door.

Luna was wearing a light blue dress and had her hair half pulled up behind her. She still managed to have time to make her eccentric jewelry that made her the joke of all the vain girls at Hogwarts. Skyelar was matching her mother, with the exception that she had her light blonde hair pulled up into high pigtails.

"Uncle Harry!" yelled Skyelar happily as she ran forward and wrapped herself around Harry's legs.

"Hey Skye!" Harry exclaimed happily.

He knelt down and grabbed her by the sides to pull her up.

"You're getting heavy!" harry said jokingly. "You sure you're not eating like your daddy?"

"Nah uh!" Skyelar protested.

"Actually, I think we have a Nimbly infestation around the house," said Luna dreamily.

"What is that exactly?" Hermione asked curiously.

"They're little microscopic creatures that cause voracious appetites." Luna explained. "Even I have rivaled Ron's appetite the last few days."

Harry and Hermione exchanged amused looks. It was clear Luna had not changed a bit in her beliefs of odd creatures whose existence was questionable.

"Coming with us Uncle harry?" asked Skyelar giving Harry her best puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry Skye, I'm a bit sore from the match." said Harry . "and besides, it's a girl day from what I hear. I don't want to ruin that."

Skyelar kept pouting.

"I promise I'll dedicate the whole day to you tomorrow, how does that sound?" Harry suggested knowing it would boost her spirits. "We can go to the Quidditch shop you like so much, try on some brooms—"

Hermione cleared her throat loudly.

"Come on now Skye we'll be late." She said eyeing Harry harshly because of the mention of broom riding.

Harry gently planted her little feet on the ground and watched her wobble over to where her mother stood.

"Bye Uncle Harry!' said Skyelar waving at him.

"Bye!" said Harry waving enthusiastically back.

"I'll see you at seven." said Hermione closing the door behind her.

* * * * * *

Hermione, Luna, and Skyelar walked down the wildly winded streets of Diagon Alley as they made their way to the Madame Malkin's. Madame Malkin's didn't really have formal enough robes for a wedding, but they had a darling little witch department in which they were going to find a dress for Skyelar.

Barnaby had also invited along Ron and Luna because he was a friend on Luna's. She was the only one of Hermione's friends who had been kind to him. Harry had obviously detested him because he was Hermione's boyfriend, and Ron never spoke to him because of fear of Harry's anger.

Skyelar was extremely excited of going to a wedding. It wouldn't be her first because she had attended her Aunt Ginny's wedding only a year before,. She just liked any excuse to wear extravagant dresses. In Skyelar's opinion, the more she looked like she was wearing a cupcake, the better.

"How can I help you dears?" asked Madam Malkin walking toward them.

"We're looking for a dress for my daughter." said Luna brightly.

Madam Malkin looked down and smiled at Skyelar.

"And what sort of dress do you want darling?" she said sweetly.

"I want a puffy dress. Blue!" said Skyelar giddily.

"All right, come along. I'm sure we can find something you'll like in the enchanted little witch section."

Hermione and Luna followed as Madam Malkin and Skyelar led the way to the back of the store where the entire display was arranged with pink items and sparkles.

"You pick whichever one you like best darling." said Luna to her daughter.

Skyelar simply nodded, too overwhelmed by the array of puffy dresses to even speak.

Hermione laughed.

"I think Skyelar, you and I are the only ones looking forward to Barnaby's wedding." said Hermione sitting don on a small plush bench.

"Has harry been giving you a hard time?" Luna asked curiously.

"No, and that's the problem. I know its bothering him. I wish he would just be honest." said Hermione. "I hate feeling like I'm dragging him along by force."

"Well…Ron isn't exactly thrilled either, but if I have to along to his Weasley Wizard Wheezes connections, he can sit through a wedding." said Luna bluntly. "besides, the incentive of cake is reason enough for him to come without protest."

Hermione smiled at her blonde friend.

"Luna?"

"Yeah?" Luna asked.

"Have you noticed any changed between you and Ron?" Hermione asked. "I mean, are you the same people you were before?"

"Yes. I think so." Luna replied. "I have to be honest; when I started dating him, I was afraid we'd fight like you and he did. But oddly enough we never ever have any serious arguments. I'm too aloof to take anything to heart."

"Well that's good. I'm glad he doesn't get to you the way he did to Me." said Hermione remembering the past fondly. She and Ron still had their famous rows even to this day, but much less severe than they had been when they had briefly been together after the war.

"Are you still having doubts on the whole marriage thing?" Luna asked. She could tell Hermione's mind was preoccupied.

"Yes, I mean I finally talked it out with Harry and we're both enjoying what we have but…I'm starting to feel anxious." said Hermione genuinely. "I mean, I'm almost thirty, and we've known each other for years…what if this is the peak for us? I do want to get married and I'm starting to think harry doesn't ever plan to."

Luna looked concernedly at Hermione. Up to this point, it had all been fun to be betting with her friends on when The Chosen One and The Heroine would get married, but now she saw how serious it was. It could not be easy to act like everything was fine when everyone around her was getting what she was yearning for. Before she could say anything, Skyelar ran up excitedly to them, puffy blue dress in hand.

"Picked it mummy!" she said animatedly.

"Oh it's gorgeous! Darling." said Luna.

"Are you sad Aunt Hermy?" asked Skyelar concernedly.

"No…not at all Skye, I was just thinking." said Hermione planting on a fake smile. She wasn't about to ruin her girls day out.

"You like my dwess?" Skyelar asked Hermione brandishing the dress in front of her.

"It's lovely, I'm pretty sure you'll be the prettiest girl there." said Hermione smiling at her.

Skyelar twirled around.

"Yay!"

Luna laughed as she grabbed the dress and Skyelar's hand.

"Let's go ring it up so we can go eat some ice cream."

Hermione watched as they went up to pay for the dress. Luna really was an amazing mother. She was finding herself envying her life. She was in a successful marriage with two beautiful children. What more could a girl want? She thought her life couldn't get much better after finally successfully getting together with Harry, but for the last two years, there was still something missing to her. She remembered the talks Harry and her had had before anything romantic blossomed between them. Four years ago they had both talked of how much they wanted to start a family of their own someday. Now, she stood there wondering if that someday was much too far off for her to handle. She loved Harry, she was certain, but the uncertainty of something she had wished for her whole life, was really starting to unnerve her.

* * * * * *

Hermione managed to keep her promise and made it home a quarter to eight. The date Harry had planned for them was going to do her some good. She hadn't enjoyed her girls' day out as much as she would've liked. Shopping around for weeding clothes definitely didn't help her any better. She apparated into the living room, where she found Harry waiting for her.

"Told you I'd make It." said Hermione smiling before bending down and kissing harry who was splayed out on the couch.

"I was hoping you would, I've been craving scones from that café all day." said Harry lifting himself off the couch.

"I hope it hasn't changed at all, we haven't been there in almost two years." said Hermione.

The two rounded the corner from the dark alleyway they had apparated into. Arm in arm they walked to a place they had left forgotten. Three years ago, before they had become romantically involved, the café had become the only place of reunion for them. It had become increasingly difficult for them to see each other so they had each promised to have at least one hour set aside every week to catch up. It was a muggle café; somewhere they could relax, drink some tea, and not be ogled because of their past heroic acts. Harry still had the image of the place present in his mind, when Hermione let out a gasp.

Harry looked at what had caused it and shocked at what he saw.

The café was all boarded up, the windows covered up with wood bearing posters of upcoming muggle concerts and store ads. The outside part where Harry, Ron, and Hermione usually ate at was completely disheveled, the few chairs remaining were strewn around and the umbrellas that once covered tables were torn.

"I can't believe it's closed." said Hermione looking around sadly.

"Me neither…" said Harry.

"So many wonderful memories are in this place…I remember the day Ron proposed to Luna in that table." said Hermione walking over to an over-turned round table. "We celebrated each of our twenty first birthdays' here."

Harry placed an arm around Hermione's shouldered as they continued taking in the disheartening sight.

"I had kind of hoped you'd someday propose to me here…" said Hermione. She didn't know why she said it, but it was completely true. The day she and Harry helped Ron make the perfect date for his proposal to Luna, she had imagined what it would have been like if she was in Luna's shoes, and Harry in Ron's. She had imagined it way before Harry had told her he loved her, back when she still thought she had no chance with him.

Harry swallowed a large lump in his throat which he had no idea how it had formed.

"Really, here?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded.

"I know it's not the most beautiful place in the world, but this place is very special to us…was very special."

"Well, we may not have this place anymore, but I'm sure we'll find an even better one someday.."

"Will we?" Hermione asked.

Harry glanced at her. She looked wistful, which made him realize it wasn't that she was questioning if they'd ever find a suitable place for him to propose, rather she was questioning if he would _ever_ propose. Even though they had talked about it, it appeared Hermione wanted marriage more than she was letting on. It hurt him to see she was starting to doubt him. It angered him that he had no real reason for prolonging it. Three years ago when he was about to lose her to another man, he would not have hesitated for one second on getting married, now here he was making her wait for something she desperately wanted and deserved. What right did he have of withholding her dream?

"Do you want to check out some other place to eat?" Harry asked anxiously.

"No, I'm actually quite tired, do you mind if we go home?"

"No…not at all." said Harry sadly.

Harry grabbed her hand and together they apparated back to their flat, to pack for a flight to Australia for Barnaby's wedding with dampened spirits.

_**A/N**__: __***sigh* I had a really hard time with this chapter, I had to rewrite it several times and I'm still not entirely satisfied. Please give me an idea for the reason as to why Harry should be hesitant to marry, it's not going to be for long I promise, because this is about them getting married after all, but I just really want harry to be really afraid of it so that he can later be completely overwhelmed by the feeling and wanting nothing else but to be with Hermione. any ideas you have will come as a great help because it is very hard to write stories as you go, the reason I'm doing it is because "Stop The question" was written that way and this being a sequel should be the same. Constructive criticism is welcome! =)**_


	5. Scared and Scare Tactics

_**A/N:**__ SORRRRRRRYYYYY, I don't even think that was enough of an apology for the length of time you all had to wait for an update. I really am sorry of making you guys wait so much, I was just suffering from severe writers block. At one point, I even had to restart this chapter from scratch because I did not like the one I had written at all. Believe me when I say that I have not abandoned this at all during the time I wasn't updated. Every day I would face a blank page and pull hairs that I wasn't coming up with anything. To those of you who have left me reviews urging me to update, I thank you because you were that extra kick I needed. I sincerely hope that witht his chapter the writers block goes away, I'm really liking where this is going and I am finding myself coming up with ideas faster. If you read my other fanfci I'm currently writing, that will be updated very soon as well. I had planned to update this and my other stories with three chapter each to make up for lost time but….college and life happen so I am very sorry. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I do prefer it more than the one I had planned, also I'd like to say that a character from "Stop The Question" (obviously apart from Barnaby) will also be at the wedding =) on with the story._

* * * * * *

"I can't believe it closed!" said Luna as she jinxed her trunk to close.

Hermione was sitting in Ron and Luna's bedroom, waiting on them to finish packing. They were all set to Floor to Australia in a few hours, and as usual, Luna was left in frenzy with so many things she had to take care of. Harry was off with Ron at the Burrow, leaving Darwin with Mrs. Weasley because he had come down with a cold.

"I know." said Hermione sadly.

"Ronald and I got engaged there…so many memories just boarded up and erased." said Luna gloomily.

"I never would've imagined how special that place would be to us all when I found It." said Hermione pensively. "I was just on a break from N.E.W.T' s when I came across it."

"Well…on the bright side, you have a full week to spend alone with Harry in beautiful Australia. that has got to lighten your spirits right?" Luna asked Hermione as she set the trunks by the door.

"I guess." said Hermione.

Luna looked at Hermione bemusedly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Hermione replied.

"No, it's obviously something." said Luna. "You know you can tell me."

"I don't know" said Hermione fixating absent-mindedly on the corner of the bed. "I'm starting to think going to the wedding is a bad idea."

"Why?" Luna asked sitting down next to her.

"It's just…very bad timing." Hermione explained. "I can tell Harry is starting to feel pressured and I just know going to a wedding is not good for me either. It's just another opportunity to wish for something that may very well never happen."

"Actually, I disagree." said Luna. "I think the timing couldn't be better."

Hermione looked at Luna with confusion on her face.

"Has it crossed your mind that this may just be the push Harry needs to realize he's waiting for nothing?"

"How so?"

"Well, it took Barnaby appearing in your life for him to realize he loved you, maybe it takes seeing you and Barnaby together again to remind him how close he was to losing you just a few years ago."

"I don't know…" said Hermione uncertainly. "How would that even work out?"

"Just over-nice him." said Luna.

"Over-nice him?" Hermione asked.

"Give him compliments, it'll drive Harry crazy." said Luna.

"Luna! Are you suggesting I flirt with Barnaby?" Hermione asked looking at Luna outrageously.

"Not flirt, over-nice." repeated Luna.

"Er…yeah not catching the difference." said Hermione.

"Look, sometimes all a guy needs is a little scare." said Luna mischievously.

"Are you trying to say you used this scare tactic on Ron?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Well…I thought he needed the extra push." said Luna sheepishly.

"Luna!"

"It's not a terrible thing; it just makes them wake up a little."

Hermione had to admit, it didn't sound like a bad idea, but it did seem a tad childish, especially at the point Harry and she were in life.

"I don't know..."

"It was just an idea, I'm sure it'll all work out in the end regardless." said Luna encouragingly.

"I really do hope so."

* * * * * *

"So…any romantic plans in store for Hermione while we're in Australia?" asked Ron as he and Harry made their way down and out of The Burrow.

"Most likely, we haven't been able to spend much time together lately so we're making up for that."

"Any chance you may be asking the all important question while on holiday?"

Harry glared at Ron.

"And it never fails to come up does it?"

"Harry, why do you fear the topic so much? And I mean much more than the average bloke?" Ron asked.

"I don't fear it…I just grow tired of it coming up in every conversation." said Harry frustratingly.

"I'm sorry." Ron said sincerely. "Didn't know you felt that strongly about it."

"Well I do," said Harry firmly.

He looked over at Ron, he felt bad for having lost his temper so quickly.

"Sorry, I've just been on edge lately."

"Why?"

"You're honestly going to pretend you don't know?" Harry asked.

"Worth a shot…there's bound to be other nuisances in your life no?"

"Wish there were. I'd take any at the moment. Anything has got to be better than my main stressor."

Ron sighed.

"You just love complicating things don't you?" Ron asked.

"What?"

"You and Hermione…nothing can ever be simple with you two. It took you forever to tell her you fancied her, it took you forever for you two to finally stick together and it took forever for you to move in together." Ron explained. "Merlin you two are melodramatic!"

Harry couldn't help but chuckle. He had to agree, out of all the girls he had been with, Hermione had resulted to be the most problematic, though it was entirely his own fault.

"I know, but for some reason…I'm okay with all the drama. She's worth it."

Ron pretended to gag.

"Stop it or you'll make me sick for real."

"Oh come on." said Harry. "What about all the times I had to put up with all the mushiness between you and Luna?"

"Doesn't feel as good when you're the one on the receiving end is it?" said Ron teasingly.

"You see," he continued. "The way you talk about her…anyone would think you have your future together all figured out. I really can't understand what you're doubting."

"You just don't let up do you?" Harry asked. He was starting to get a little annoyed.

"Sorry, but this doesn't involve just you you know." said Ron sounding serious for the first time in the conversation. "Hermione is my best friend, and I know this is really stressing her."

"What's the real reason you don't want to get married?"

"I'm scared!" Harry replied before he could stop himself.

"What?" Ron asked.

"I'm scared; I know that sounds stupid but…marriage scares me."

"Why?"

"Ron, you're lucky, you grew up with an example of your mother and father who love each other. I didn't." said Harry. "What if I'm rubbish at marriage, what if I say something or do something wrong and Hermione ends up hating me? I couldn't handle it…I don't want to get married and it all end up in a bitter divorce."

"Harry…look mate, I understand your worries, honestly." said Ron empathetically. "But, you've got to realize with great risk comes great reward. I was utterly terrified on asking Luna to marry me, but the fear of missing out on something great was too overwhelming to pass up."

"Besides," he pressed on. "You may not have gotten the chance to see your mum and dad, but you heard from Lupin about them. Don't you think that had they still been here…they'd still be happily married?"

Harry shrugged.

"Who knows? They didn't get along to start with at the beginning…who's to say they wouldn't end up hating each other?"

Ron shook his head.

"Your worries are normal Harry. Everyone has asked themselves if it'll last. But I would think that wondering 'what if?' is more intimidating. No one wants to spend their life asking themselves 'what if'"

Harry thought about what Ron said. It was true, eh couldn't imagine how he'd feel if he had never gotten the courage to tell Hermione how he felt three years ago. It was unfathomable to imagine what would have happened if he hadn't. were was the determination he had had htree years ago, when he would've died to find out that he had been to late, and that the wedding he was currently going to could have well been Barnaby and Hermione's.

"I promise, this is the last time I'll speak of this. I'll give you my word." said Ron. "But if this time you wait to long…there may not be another chance."

Harry looked up at Ron. He had never appeared so serious in his life. He was right, he knew very well he was. He himself had been tormenting himself with those same thoughts, but to hear them from someone else truly terrified him.


	6. Run In With Little Miss Sunshine

_**A/N**__**: see? Didn't take that long did I? lol. Well this chapter is a bit uneventful…that is, until the almost end when…you can guess by the title of the chapter, a certain someone reappears. If you read, "Stop The Question." You will already know who it is. I hope you enjoy the fluffiness, I felt weird writing it, I'm much more of an angst writer. I really hope to get to the actual wedding of Barnaby in the next chapter; a lot of fun is stored there. Also, after the wedding, the chapter will jump in time, It's time I start the "Journey" this story is about. Harry will soon finally get the courage to plan the all important question, just enjoy the journey there in the meantime =) review!**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Run In With Little Miss Sunshine**_

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna and Skyelar made it early and safely to the resort Barnaby had booked for his guests. It was a beachfront resort with a marvelous view to the Sydney opera house. The service was swift and they soon found themselves in their hotel room. Ron, Luna, and Skyelar had been given the room in front of Harry and Hermione's. They each unpacked and looked forward to strolling about. The wedding wasn't until the next day, and the rehearsal was underway with just the immediate family of the bride and groom. Ron and Luna had decided to take Skyelar sightseeing nearby, while Harry and Hermione opted for a stroll on the beach.

It was mid-July, normally the weather would not be ideal for a stroll, Australia was in winter as were most of the other countries south of the equator. However, it was mildly cold, just enough for a light coat to suffice. Harry and Hermione sat down on the golden sand and looked out into the ocean.

"It's so beautiful isn't it?" Hermione asked dreamily as she watched the white foam of former waves hit the shoreline.

Harry nodded.

"And to think you wanted to skip out on it."

"I know, I would've deeply regretted that wouldn't I?." said Harry genuinely.

"You know, just yesterday I was thinking us coming here was not a good idea…but, part of this trip is to also make up for lost time. We're finally going to spend more than a few hours with one another." said Hermione, looking at Harry.

"I'm really sorry I'm not available as often as I should be." said Harry.

"It's all right, it's not completely your fault, Nigel just doesn't know what the meaning of a break is." said Hermione. "Besides, I haven't had a load of free time myself either."

"Come here." said Harry, taking her hands in his. He pulled her towards him, so that she was leaned against him.

"This feels nice." said Hermione genuinely as she put her arms on top of Harry's, which were wound around her waist.

Harry rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I know."

"Why can't it always be like this? Serene...peaceful?"

"That only occurs in fairytales, where there are no scribes discussing the relationship of the prince and the princess." said Harry.

"I don't pay attention much to what those journalists think. Let them create an alternate version of us." said Hermione. "It gives me a sense of relief that we still have some privacy. They don't really know what we have."

"I guess that's true." said Harry just noticing that there was much sense in what she had just said.

They watched the waves crash as they talked, kissed, and romanced. The sun would soon be setting and strong hunger was setting in. they walked hand in hand back to the hotel, where they ordered dinner in their room. Being surrounded by water, it was natural that they chose to eat seafood for dinner.

"This is really good!" said harry stuffing shrimp into his mouth crudely.

"I've never see you this enthusiastic with my cooking?" said Hermione sadly.

"Aw come on that's not fair!" said Harry. "Food cooked by restaurants are always—

"Always what?" Hermione asked daringly.

"You know what… I'm not going to finish that sentence." Said harry smartly.

"Good boy." said Hermione mockingly.

She got up and made her way to the mini bar. she noticed they had run out of ice. She grabbed the jar and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"To get some ice…we ran out." She answered.

"Aren't you forgetting something? A very important little wooden stick?" Harry asked incredulously.

"No." Hermione smirked."I just decided since I'm on vacation, so should my magic."

"Why?" harry asked bemusedly.

"Just for fun, I mean what do we really need it for at the moment?"

She had a point.

"In that case, I'll go get the Ice." said Harry standing up and taking the jar from her.

"That's why I love you, your chivalry has never faltered." said Hermione sweetly as she grabbed his hand.

"Is that the only reason?" Harry asked pretending to be hurt.

"Among other things." Hermione added cheekily.

"Like?" Harry pried.

"If you hurry along maybe you'll find out." said Hermione winking at him.

Needing no more persuasion, Harry walked out and down into the hallway where the Ice machine stood. While he waited for it to fill up, he looked around curiously. Down the hall he could see a woman walking perkily in fairly skimpy outfit. He could have sworn he recognized that walk anywhere. The woman was looking down at a paper and stopping frequently to check room numbers. Harry was racking his mind to try to remember where he knew her from. He had not yet seen her face, but her walk was all too familiar, yet a name didn't pop up. It wasn't until she finally raised her head, that he knew who she was.

It was his ex girlfriend. Sarah Cecil. She was no longer the platinum blonde he remembered. Her hair was no a dark brown that hung in long loose waves. However, she was still as perky and into herself as he also remembered. She carried herself in a girly, high maintenance way that he can't believe he ever thought was attractive.

"Harry!" she exclaimed. "Merlin, it's been ages."

Before harry could prevent it, she went up to him and hugged him fiercely. Harry was more than aware how hard she was pushing herself against him.

"It's nice to see you too." said Harry uncertainly.

She let him go, brushing through the little hairs that had gotten out of place in the process.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm here for a wedding." He answered.

"A wedding!" she squeeled. "To who?!"

"Uhm…not mine. I came with Hermione." Harry explained. "Her friend Barnaby is he one getting married."

"Oh." said Sarah with slight disappointment. "So you're still with Plain Jane?"

"Her name is Hermione and yes. Don't act like you don't read the _Daily Prophet_." said Harry irritably.

"I don't read the Daily Prophet." said Sarah.

Harry scoffed.

"How do you get your gossip fix then?"

"I don't care about stuff like that anymore. I've grown up from that." said Sarah.

Harry raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"I have!" said Sarah defensively. "Anyway, I have nothing to prove to you, haven't change much have you? Still as insensitive as ever."

"Right." said Harry, pretty annoyed of having run into her again.

Sarah growled in frustration. "Don't know what I ever saw in you!" she said as she pushed past Harry roughly.

"I ask myself that very question." said Harry to himself as he went back o the ice machine and retrieved the jar now full of ice. As he turned the opposite way, he smashed into ice scattered all on the floor and Harry looked up at who he had run into. Sarah had come back.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly. She knelt down and helped him up.

"Hadn't you already left?" harry said angrily, letting go of her hand as soon as he was up.

"Yes…but…I need your help." She said.

"Are you bipolar or something? You insult me and Hermione and now you want me to help you?" Harry said outrageously.

"It's a small favor. I've been up and down and can't find this room." said Sarah thrusting the paper she had been holding into Harry's hands.

Harry looked down at the paper irritably. He looked down at the number and sighed.

"That's easy that's right next to…mine." Harry said, saying the last part weakly.

"Yours?" said Sarah despicably. "Well that just won't do, I'll just have to go to Barnaby."

"Wait a minute, _you_ know Barnaby?" Harry asked. Surely it had to be some other Barnaby. There was no way she would be in the same place as Hermione and he.

"Yes, had you been nice to me, I would've told you that I'm here for Barnaby's wedding too." said Sarah pompously. "He's friends with my fiancé."

"Oh great, so not only are you next o me, but I'll be seeing you in the wedding too?" harry asked wretchedly.

"Yes, but I'll see about staying next to you." said Sarah arrogantly. " I wouldn't want to come close to you with a ten foot pole."

"Yet here you are, merely a foot away." said Harry smirking. He loved being a smart-ass with her. She made it all too easy and he seriously disliked her rotten attitude, especially when she said something about Hermione.

Sarah groaned in frustration and stomped off into the opposite direction.

Harry went back o the jar of ice that still lay on the floor. Looking around, he pulled out his wand, cleaned the mess, and put fresh ice in the jar. He paced back to his room, anxious to tell Hermione what he was most definitely sure was unsettling news.


	7. Frustrations and Preparations

_**A/N:**__** I got more reviews when I uploaded after a long absence. That's not good is it? I really hope your enjoying this story. It's coming together nicely I believe. I think ou really feel like your apart of the journey of a couple who is really heading towards engagement. At first I was going to start this story with the engagement, but for some reason, I found this route more entertaining. This chapter, unfortunately does not get to the wedding yet. It is taking forever! But the next chapter will definitely start off with it . Please review and enjoy.**_

"What took you so long?" Hermione asked as Harry finally came inside their room.

He had been gone fairly long for a trip that only required five minutes at the most. She also noticed he seemed distressed about something.

"I had a run in with somebody." Harry answered.

"Oh?" said Hermione. "I'm assuming from the look on your face it wasn't anyone pleasant."

"You'd be right." said Harry setting down the jar on a small table. "It was Sarah."

"Cecil?" Hermione asked. "Your ex?"

"Unfortunately that's the only Sarah I know."

"What is she doing here?" Hermione asked curiously.

"She's here for Barnaby's wedding." said Harry laying down on the bed wearily.

"What?!" Hermione exclaimed. "Since when does she know Barnaby?"

"Well, she doesn't. Her fiancé does." Harry answered, rubbing his temples. The little encounter with Sarah had given him a headache.

Hermione sat in one of the small chairs in the room, stunned about the news.

"Now I'm really depressed." said Hermione.

"Why?" Harry questioned.

"If she gets to be engaged…what is happening to the world?"

Harry looked sheepishly away. He was afraid of this. Another opportunity for him to be tormented over the topic of marriage had presented itself. So much for the carefree vacation.

Hermione looked back at harry. Seeing his nervous face, she immediately regretted what she said. This vacation was for them to get closer together, not harp on about a subject she knew all too well was taking its toll on the both of them.

"You know I'm only joking right?" Hermione asked soothingly as she walked over to him.

"Are you really?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

"Of course I am!" said Hermione outrageously. "We've talked about this."

"Well seems to me that quite a lot has changed from when we had that talk." muttered Harry.

"Why do you say that?" Hermione interrogated.

"Well if you still believed what you said then, you wouldn't be so insulted that Sarah is getting married before you."

Hermione looked at him in annoyance.

"Well, it seems to me your in a tetchy mood at the moment so I'll leave you to tend to It." said Hermione getting up from the bed testily.

"Remind me never to joke about that stupid topic ever again." She added slipping on her trainers and grabbing the door handle.

"Well remind me never to come along to another stupid wedding." Harry retorted frustratingly.

Hermione shook her head before shutting the door roughly. She needed a talk, and she knew just where to go.

* * * * * *

"I can't believe you two have started rowing already. This is not what how this trip is supposed to start." said Luna.

Hermione was in Ron and Luna's suite. Since they had a small child, Barnaby had been kind enough to have a bigger room available to them. Ron was sitting and eating near the television. Over the years, he had grown fond of the muggle device to the point Luna had to pull him away from it by force, or enchant it to turn on at certain times.

"I told you coming here was a bad idea." said Hermione, angrily biting off a piece of cake.

"Yes, I agree. With the situation you two are in…coming here was not the smartest idea you've had." said Ron.

"Ronald!" Luna scolded him.

"What?" he asked defensively. "Merely stating my opinion. I know it's a topic he is completely troubled with."

Hermione sighed.

"Yes it's been made perfectly clear." She said annoyed. "but for once I'd like to know why."

"Just be patient." said Ron.

Hermione looked suspiciously at Ron.

"You know something I don't. Don't you?"

"Sorry Hermione, but it was between blokes. And what is said among us cannot be repeated." said Ron apologetically.

Before Hermione could say anything, Skyelar came into the room looking extremely sleepy.

"Mummy, can you read me a stowy?" she asked rubbing her eyes as she handed her mother her favorite book.

"Well, I'll take that as my cue to leave." said Hermione. She knelt down and hugged her goddaughter. "Good night Skye, I can't wait to see you in your lovely little dress."

Skyelar smiled sleepily at her.

"Come on, off to bed with you." Grunted Luna as she picked up her daughter and carried her over to her little bed.

"Good night Ron." said Hermione.

"Hermione wait." Ron walked swiftly to her. "I mean it about the patience; he just needs a little more time for all of this to settle."

Hermione looked at Ron sweetly.

"Though I appreciate what a good friend you are, keeping whatever word it is you promised to him," she said softly. "I wish I knew what it is exactly that is making him so afraid. I've never been kept out of anything concerning him."

"I know." said Ron honestly. "Believe me I wish I could tell you but…it's all up to him. And I promised I wouldn't even bring it up again."

Hermione nodded. She knew he wasn't going to break his word to Harry. And in a way she was glad he wasn't. She didn't know if she wanted to know the real reason Harry had not proposed to her yet.

"Ron, can you at least tell me…" Hermione said her voice shaking as she tried hard not to have tears form in her eyes. "If I'm grasping at straws?"

Ron shook his head.

"No, he'll come around." said Ron reassuringly. "I promise."

Hermione nodded again.

"Good night."

"Good night Hermione."

* * * * * *

Hermione crept in quietly knowing that Harry had most likely fallen asleep. Sure enough, she saw the lights had been turned off and he was wrapped under the covers fast asleep. Deciding, there was nothing else to do, Hermione followed suit. With a quick change of clothes, she slipped in carefully next to Harry. As she closed her eyes, she felt Harry turn around and wrap his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry I got upset." He said groggily.

"It's all right." Hermione reassured. "I had no business using a joke that was so insensitive."

Hermione turned over and rested her forehead on his.

"I really don't care about that stuff Harry. All I care is for you and me to be all right again."

Harry didn't open his eyes. He merely rubbed her back slowly in reassurance.

"Let's just forget it and go to sleep." He whispered. "We all have an early start tomorrow."

Hermione nodded as she nestled closer to him. Tomorrow would no doubt be an eventful one, she just wished it wasn't another one that would cause a strain between them.

* * * * * *

"Are you girls almost ready?" Harry asked as he fixed the cuffs of his suit.

Harry and Ron had been ready for a while. The girls were another story. They had been at it for a couple of hours, locking the two of them out. The ceremony was to start in an hour.

"I hope you're not secretly planning to out dress the bride. That's pretty unfair since it is _her_ day." said Harry jokingly.

"all right, all right." Said Hermione's voice from the other side.

Harry and Ron watched anxiously as they finally saw the door handle turn. They were used to seeing their girls dressed up, it certainly wasn't their first wedding they were going too. However, they never failed to have the same reaction when they saw the result of hours work.

Luna stepped out first; she was wearing a short peach color dressed with a hem above the knees. For a woman that had had two children in a small amount of time, she had an amazing figure. Her light, long blonde hair was all pinned to one side with her hair falling into lazy waves. It was finished up with a wild orchid on the other side of her hair, in the same color as her dress. Her make-up, fresh and light.

"What do you think Ron?" she asked smiling at her husband's stunned face.

"From the look of his face, I'd say you definitely impressed him." said Harry laughing at his friend.

"Well then, wait to see how you little princes turned out." said Luna. "Skyelar!"

Skyelar rushed forward. Her blonde hair had been enchanted into tight ringlets. Her dress was as puffed up as the top of a cupcake. She looked darling, matching a small and matching light blue purse.

"You look so pretty darling." said Ron bending down to pick her up.

"It's blue!" she emphasized gleefully.

"And what a lovely blue," said Harry enthusiastically. "It bring out your eyes."

Before harry could compliment his goddaughter further, he turned around to the person who had cleared their throat for attention. It was now his turn to be rendered speechless as he turned around to see his girlfriend.

Hermione was dressed in a long, Grecian inspired beige dressed that gathered like a toga on both shoulders. Her hair had been pulled up into an intricate knot that loosely gathered all her hair, yet left a few tendrils to frame her face. To Harry, he was reminded of a muse of the likes that appear on vases and statues.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

Harry could only nod. Which made her laugh.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"You look beautiful." Harry said once the stun wore off.

"And you look so dashing." She said surveying Harry's cream colored suit. Even with his crisp clean suit, his hair refused to play along. It stood unruly, which for Hermione, only added to his charm.

"I think it's best we get going." said Luna, hooking her arm with Ron and grabbing Skyelar's hand.

Harry held out his elbow for Hermione to hold onto. With a click of the door, they all made their way to the reception.


	8. The Ex Factor

___**A/N**__**: we finally get to the wedding! Yes! Well, as expected there will be tension here, but Harry and Hermione always find a way to get over it. This chapter has a lot of exes roaming about, as you can probably already expect from the title of the chapter. The next chapter will be a combination of humor and romance as harry and Hermione yet again reassure each other. There will probably be two more chapters in Australia before they go back. It is not until they go back to London, that we finally get to see Harry's change of heart ;) hint hint. This story is looking to be much longer than "Stop the question" which I hope you don't mind. From the looks of it, Harry and Hermione will be needing outside help for them to stop being so stubborn. Review!**_

By the time Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, and Skyelar made it to the reception, they only had enough time to find their seats in the groom's side of the aisle. Hermione just had time to wave at Barnaby, who was oblivious to the fact that she had even arrived. He was much too anxious looking straight ahead, awaiting his bride. The music started promptly and the first of the participants made their way down.

"Mummy, can I be the flower girl?" Skyelar whispered to her mother.

"Skyelar, you can't be the flower girl in every wedding." said Luna laughing at her daughter.

"Why not?"

"Well…not every wedding we go to is a family wedding, this one is by one of Hermione's friends. They'll be using another little girl."

Skyelar pouted.

"I want to be a flower girl."

"Maybe when you're Uncle Harry and Aunt Hermione get married." said Ron. In almost a second, he regretted what he had said as he was met with three pair of glares.

"Sorry." He apologized sheepishly.

"When?" Skyelar asked.

"When what darling?" Luna asked.

"Uncle Harry and Aunt Hermione's wedding?" Skyelar asked innocently.

"Er…" looked back apologetically to Harry and Hermione.

"Someday soon." sputtered Harry.

Hermione raised an eyebrow to him.

"Skye, doesn't need to know details right?" Harry whispered to Hermione nervously.

"Of course not." Hermione reassured. However, she made a mental note to hit Ron in the head whenever she had the chance.

Behind them, they felt a couple of stragglers make their way into their seats. Casually, Harry looked back and was horrified to see who they were. It was Sarah and someone Harry hadn't seen in years. Cormac McGlaggan.

"Potter!" He said boastfully. "Nice to see you, I didn't know you knew Barnaby."

"Darling, I told you just yesterday." said Sarah. "Remember?"

"Oh yeah…hey Hermione, haven't seen you in years." said Cormac surveying her.

Harry felt a small twinge of jealousy as he looked up and down at Hermione. Though Hermione had never returned his feelings, Harry could never forget how much Cormac had fancied her back in their sixth year. Or that she had 'escaped' him under the mistletoe in Slughorn's party.

Hermione gave him a small tight smile. "Nice to see you too."

"The years have been good to –OW!"

Cormac had been elbowed by Sarah.

"Sorry love, I got a twinge in my arm and it just slipped." said Sarah innocently.

"So this is the fiancé you were talking about then?" Harry asked Sarah.

"Yes, Cormie's parents are friends of my parents; we only actually met a few years back. Three years ago actually." said Sarah grabbing Cormac's hand possessively. "Almost immediately after we broke up."

"This is fun, Harry's your ex, and Hermione's mine." said Cormac completely unaware of the awkward tension surrounding them.

"You and Hermione were together?" asked Sarah instantly letting go of Cormac's hand.

"Actually." Hermione interrupted. "It was only for a party. Years ago, we were still in Hogwarts. It was nothing."

"Yes, but you cut me deep." said Cormac pompously. "No girl had ever turned me down like that. That's why it took forever for me to recover."

"Until I met you of course." said Cormac quickly running his hand on Sarah's jaw line.

Harry laughed. "Nice save."

"Shh," said Hermione swiveling around to face the other side. "the bride is coming!"

* * * * * *

The couple had said their vows and I do's and now the entire wedding attendees were loitering about in an open air ball room facing the ocean. Harry and Hermione were sitting together, recovering from two dances. Ron and Luna were still out in the ballroom, this time dancing with Skyelar.

"Good ceremony wasn't it?" Hermione asked putting down her glass.

"Yeah." said Harry simply. "Barnaby outdid himself."

"I knew it was going to be this big of a deal." said Hermione.

"Oh?"

"Well, he always told me, that when the day came, he wanted to throw the biggest party ever." said Hermione thinking back to conversations she's had with him. "He said he always saw it as a way of proudly shouting out to the world that he'd found the one."

"He's really a romantic." She added.

"I can be one too." said Harry defensively.

"I know you can." said Hermione laughing off his petulance. Did he honestly believe for one moment she hadn't seen it?

"Anyway, forget about Barnaby." She said, not wanting to cause another row. "How did it feel to come across Sarah again? Did you miss her?"

Harry looked at her in disbelief, making her laugh.

"Oh yeah I really missed the childish mentality and over-clinging limbs." Mocked Harry. "You should feel threatened."

"I don't think I have much to worry about." She said confidently.

"Can't believe she's with Cormac though." She added, looking over to the pair on the opposite side of the dance floor. "How on earth are they compatible?"

"Actually, it makes sense." Harry shrugged. "They're both already in love with themselves so they have that common ground."

"But that's what's so odd, if they already love themselves, how do they even have time to love someone outside themselves?" Hermione asked.

The hilarity of the pair made them both laugh together.

"Three years…they've only known each other for three years and already are in route to getting married." said Hermione swishing her glass.

"What's strange about that? According to our friends, by the third year it's almost a rite of passage." said Harry with a hint of bitterness.

"Actually, I think the main thing for them is that we've known each other for much longer than that." Hermione explained. "So it's frustrating them…at least that's what I think."

"Frustrating them…or you?" Harry asked testily.

Hermione threw a slight glare at Harry.

"Are we going to get into this here?" she whispered harshly.

"I wasn't the one who brought it up!" Harry said defensively.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Harry, could you please tell me the truth?" she asked desperately. "I know something much more than peer pressure is bothering you. I just wish you'd tell me."

"There is nothing going on!" Harry said, defiantly looking at Hermione.

They were interrupted by a waiter dressed in white and holding a wizard camera.

"Care for a picture.?"

Harry and Hermione instinctively moved in closer and smiled at the camera. Once the waiter left, they resumed their arguing positions.

"Did Ron tell you something?" Harry asked worryingly.

"No." said Hermione sadly. "He said the honors belonged to you."

"Great, remind me never to confide in him either." He said angrily.

"Harry," Hermione grabbed his hand. "please tell me."

"I can't" said Harry thickly.

"Why not?"

"Because I just can't!" Harry said loudly. He immediately regretted raising his voice, especially with seeing the hurt in Hermione's eyes.

"I'm sorry—"

"No." Hermione interrupted. "That's fine. Obviously, whatever it is, you have a right to doubt whether we should get married or not. You clearly don't trust me as much as you used to."

Before harry could say another word, she walked away into the dance floor where she was swallowed by the crowd. He didn't want to go after, not yet. He knew the wedding was bound to have reporters either physically present or incognito, and he did not want the risk of a row showing up in the paper's front page. To add insult to injury, he saw Sarah making her way towards him.

* * * * * *

"Oh no, they argued again." said Luna sadly looking at Hermione brusquely leaving Harry seated alone.

Ron turned around to where Luna was staring. Harry was sitting alone and evidently disgruntled.

"I swear those two are already practically married." Ron groaned. "Just look at them, always rowing and neither of them stay happy for long."

"Are you implying married couples are never happy?" Luna pried.

"Of course not dear," responded Ron meekly. "I was referring to …them."

"Right." said Luna disbelievingly. "We have to do something for them. If they're not listening to either of our advices, it's time we took matters into our own hands."

Ron looked at his wife with a scared expression on his face. This was definitely not good.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see in due time." said Luna slyly.

* * * * * *

Hermione was standing by the buffet table eating a few random tiny sausages. She was more interested in the wine, however. Hermione rarely ever drank, especially at weddings. She enjoyed being the sober one, laughing at the ridiculous acts of the inebriated. Tonight was another story. She wanted to mellow out, and escape the tension this wedding had been causing her all this time. She was tired of the entire situation she was in. there she was, an almost thirty-year old woman who had reached all the goals expected of her. She had the career, she had the lover and soul mate all in one, and she had the friends, the family. She had everything but a ring on her hand. A ring that symbolized she belonged to somebody who belonged to her in turn. Normally, it went against all her feminist ideas. But the romance of a ring that promised eternity with the one you loved was too much to not think constantly about. If he took any longer, she was already starting to consider asking the damn question herself. Though, whatever secret Harry had for not doing so yet, scared her. If he didn't ask her, what made her think he'd say yes to her if she asked?

"Hello Hermione." said a familiar voice behind her.

Hermione came face to face to Barnaby.

"Barnaby, hello." Hermione smiled fondly.

"It's so great you could make it." Barnaby said hugging her. "After all these years of letters, I was starting to forget what you looked like."

Hermione chucked.

"It's an honor to be here. Thanks for inviting me."

"It's no problem." said Barnaby brushing her off. "How could I not invite you? After all, you practically knew about Diane and me since the commencement of our relationship."

"That is true."

"Where's Harry?" said Barnaby looking around.

"Oh, he's over there in that table." She pointed straight ahead, to where Harry was currently reluctantly chatting with Sarah.

"Sorry, Hermione." Barnaby apologized. "I couldn't _not_ invite Sarah. Cormac is a friend of mine so, naturally she came along.

"Don't worry about it." said Hermione unperturbed. "I'm not the only one who came prepared to deal with past relationship baggage."

"Did coming here put Harry uneasy?" Barnaby asked concernedly.

"No, he was already uneasy with me beforehand."

"Everything all right? You can tell me you know."

Hermione drew a big sigh.

"We're just having some issues about marriage."

"You eloped?" Barnaby asked scandalized.

"No, we're just butting heads about it in general. I want to get married and he…" she was at a loss for words. She didn't know what reason he had. "I don't know what he wants."

Barnaby stroked his chin thoughtfully. It really didn't make any sense to him.

"That's odd." He said.

Hermione looked at him inquisitively.

"Well, I don't know if Harry told you this but, three years ago, when you and I were together" Barnaby explained. "I came to see him just before Luna's wedding."

"No, he hadn't told me that." said Hermione, scandalized.

"I figured." Barnaby responded. "Anyway, I went to see him, just because I knew how special he was to you and I thought I would let him know beforehand that I was planning on asking you to marry me."

Hermione blushed. She remembered how terrified she had been when she sensed Barnaby was going propose. However, she wouldn't have ever imagined he had talked to Harry about it first.

"The way he took it, it was almost like a challenge to him." Barnaby continued. "It's when I realized I had lost the battle. Hearing me say my plans...it's like it awoke the fighter inside him."

"Well, apparently I was much more worth fighting for then." said Hermione bitterly.

"Don't say that Hermione." said Barnaby. "There must be something that's causing the hesitation. Maybe fear?"

Hermione looked back at him in alarm.

"Fear?" she repeated.

Barnaby nodded.

"Marriage can scare the best of us."

Just as Hermione took in the suggestion, Barnaby was pulled away for pictures, leaving him enough time to shrug apologetically at her. She leaned back against the table and stared in Harry's direction. She was shocked to see he was still engaged in conversation with Sarah, even more surprised to see that it looked like a deep one. _Fear_, she repeated in her hand. What possible fear could Harry be having regarding marriage? Then, almost instantly, it occurred to her. What if Harry was actually starting to miss his bachelor life? What if he missed having relationships with girls that had the looks of a miss world? Could he possibly be feeling chained down by her? She reached for another glass as she kept looking in Harry's direction. The overwhelming sense of insecurity washed over her instantly. She felt like she was back in her early twenties, secretly devastated in seeing Harry's taste in women. She remembered what it was like to have lost all hope of ever making him see her in a romantic light. He was The-Boy-Who-Lived, and she certainly did not live up to the expectations that the public had in regards to who the Chosen One's girlfriend should be. Maybe these were all signs screaming at her that Harry and she were incompatible. For the first time in her life, she was desperately hoping all her thoughts were dead wrong.


	9. Confessions and Plans

_**A/N:**__** I really hope I did not to offend with the "married couples are unhappy" poke, really I'm not. This story is risky for me because I'm writing something I have no experience in whatsoever. I'm a 19 going on 20 year old college student who is trying her best to make a story as realistic as possible. I'm trying to do my research so I'm not off, but as I have no real world experience, I'm hoping you can forgive if I am. I know that is a cliché on married couples, but I mean look at how I portray Ron and Luna, that's a pretty happy and solid couple. Also, this is mostly AU so sorry if Ron or Luna come off as relationship experts. I never pictured canon Ron as a complete dunce, also, in this story, they are in their thirties so they must have learned wisdom on relationships over the years right? To those of you who leave me their inspiring feedback, thank you so much you keep me motivated. Now on with the story.**_

Luna and Ron walked wearily over to harry, who had finally freed himself from Sarah's company.

"Where's Hermione gone off to?" Luna asked, trying to act inconspicuous.

Harry shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"You two rowed again?" Luna asked.

Harry didn't voice an answer, nor did he feel he needed to. It was evident to anyone who had an ounce of emotional intelligence would know the answer by just surveying him.

"Harry, mate this isn't normal. It's my job to bicker nonstop with Hermione." said Ron musingly. "Not yours."

"What was it now?" Luna asked compassionately, rearranging a tired Skyelar on her knee.

"What do you think?" Harry asked broodingly.

"Oh Harry!" sighed Luna. "I feel like I'm back to three years ago, forcing you to come to your senses."

Harry rubbed his temples wearily.

"Sorry, it's just…all this tension is doing my head in!" he protested. "I may have been a little unreasonable with Hermione."

"May have?" Ron asked.

Luna elbowed him in the ribs.

"Look, I know this situation is less than desirable given the…circumstances." said Luna. "But also remember, part of this holiday is to spend time together. Time you both won't have once you get back to London."

Harry looked at his blonde friend pensively.

"That is true." He agreed.

"Right, so buck up and go make-up and remember that Hermione is not out to make your life miserable with this whole….m-word situation." said Luna, not quite sure how to word exactly the point she wanted to stress. "The only real problem here is that one of you has to let go of your issues for everything to go back to normal."

"The question is who's willing to cooperate first?" Ron asked.

"Mummy, I'm sleepy." said Skyelar as she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

Luna brushed her daughter's hair with her hand. Her once tidy curls lay in very heavy waves as the enchantment was starting to wear off. Luna looked down at her watch and realized it was an hour past Skyelar's bedtime, and she herself was feeling knackered after dancing the night away with her husband.

"We're going to be heading off now mate." said Ron wrapping an arm around Luna's waist. "Will you be okay?"

"Yeah." sighed Harry. "I just need to see where Hermione ran off too."

Luna bent down and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Good luck." She said sincerely.

Harry watched as his friends walked away with a heavy heart. He had just noticed that ballroom was clearing. He looked around and saw no sign of Hermione, or of Barnaby. Getting a little anxious of the disappearances of the two, he got up and looked for someone to demand answers from. With just a few steps, he lost the need. He saw an urgent looking Barnaby walking towards him.

"Harry, I'm glad you're still here." He said briskly.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked bluntly.

"That's exactly what I wanted to talk you about." Barnaby said concernedly.

Harry tried unsuccessfully to read his face. "Did something happen to her?" he asked apprehensively.

"No, no she's fine." Barnaby reassured. "Physically anyway. Emotionally…not so much."

"What do you mean?"

"I think it's just best you see for yourself. She's sitting down by the shore." said Barnaby pointing outward. "She had a few too many glasses I think…"

"Thank you Barnaby" said Harry gratefully.

Harry briskly walked through the sand and to the shoreline. From a distance, he saw a familiar figure sitting on the skirt of the shore, her feet was brushed by the waves. As he walked closer, he was startled to see her shaking in what appeared to be sobs.

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned around after rubbing her eyes.

"Oh hello." She said her eyes unfocused.

It was painfully obvious she had been crying. Her eyes were red as were her cheeks. Had it not been for the enchantment in the make-up, he was sure it would've been smeared down her face.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked, concernedly sitting down next to her.

"Never better." She said brightly smiling up at him.

"I'm having a hard time believing that." Harry responded. "I reckon you had quite a few glasses."

"Me? Psh!" said Hermione missing his shoulder completely as she attempted to playfully push him but missed miserably.

"Right." said Harry laughing as he helped her upright again. "I've never seen you this drunk before."

"I'm not drunk." She said defiantly, her slowed speech not really helping her case.

Harry sighed.

"This is my fault isn't it?" he asked her.

"No, no!" said Hermione reassuringly, running her hands through his hair wobbly. "It's my fault, I knew coming here was going to be a disaster."

She nodded to herself as she pulled away from him. Looking down and away from him, she started crying softly.

"I'm so selfish!' she said aguishly as she took another sip of her glass.

Harry took her glass away firmly and set it far away from her.

"You're not selfish." said Harry softly. "You're the most selfless person I know. I'm the one causing the problem here. You have all the right to be angry at me."

Hermione wobbled even in her sitting position. Her heavy lidded eyes tried to look compassionately and comprehensively at his, but was failing miserably.

"Hermione, I didn't want to tell you this because I was afraid it would change your opinion of me." said Harry, taking her hands in his trying to keep her steady. "It's not that I don't want to marry you. I do. I really do. But I…I can't imagine how difficult it would be if we were to fail. I can't go back to life before you, I don't know what that is."

Hermione kept staring at him through vague eyes. Nodding her head as if she really understood what he was saying. Harry knew it was wrong to tell this to Hermione, at least when she would most likely not remember, but it was the best way he could really tell her what was going on. It was also a good way to know what she was dealing with too. He intended on telling her this again, when she was sober and herself, but at least now, he could have some practice.

"I don't want to jeopardize what we already have." Harry explained desperately. "but I get the feeling that I may be doing so already. I know how badly you want us to get married."

Harry tried to read her face for any sign of the true Hermione processing the information through the haze. Instead, he was met with full-blown laughter. It was definitely not the reaction he had been hoping for.

"The Chosen One afraid." She said giggling. "Afraid of being tied down more like it."

"What?"

Out of nowhere, the laughter stopped and the crying resumed. Harry was starting to learn that Hermione was a bipolar drunk. Laughing ecstatically one moment, sobbing hysterically the next.

"That's it isn't it!" she cried. "You want to be the unattainable bachelor again."

"No!" Harry argued shaking his head fervently. "That's not true Hermione. Is that what you really think?"

Hermione nodded her head messily.

"What else am I supposed to believe?"

Harry looked down at her sadly. That really hadn't been his intention. Now he knew just how messed up their situation really was. If he didn't clear this out , and with a sober Hermione. Things would deteriorate between them if he didn't put stop to it soon. After all, the truth had to be better than to what she was thinking.

Harry sighed.

"I'm going to tell you the truth, but not like this." He said. "When you're sober."

Hermione giggled through her tears and waggled a finger to him.

"Harry, I didn't know you had a twin." said Hermione dreamily.

Before Harry had time to question what she had just said, he watched her fall back to the sand, fast asleep.

"Bugger." Harry sighed.

He got up and knelt back down to collect her in his arms. Without much effort, he picked her up and walked back to their resort. Harry avoided any stares as he went through the hotel reception and up the lifts. Once in their room, Harry carefully laid Hermione on her side of the bed and covered her with the duvet. He lied down beside her, watching her chest rise and fall in rhythm of her breathing. He felt guilty for her current state. He felt even guiltier that he was causing her such grief. He knew that if he kept it up any longer, he would surely lose her. There's only so much a girl can take. Even the girl who had never left his side for anything must have a limit. He softly ran his fingers through her hair that was already reverting back to its more casual curls. He had to make it up to her somehow. Laboriously, he got out of bed to change into more comfortable clothes. He swiftly brushed his teeth and returned to Hermione's side. After a few more minutes of surveying her, he got under the covers and slowly drifted off to sleep. Ready to face this issue head on the following day.

* * * * * *

Ron watched his wife pace back and forth in their room. She was dialing on a muggle phone and doing something he had been completely against when she had finally told him of her plan. While Harry and Hermione had still been out in the wedding party, Luna had managed to sneak into their room and retrieve Hermione's mobile. The plan was to call Hermione's parents and ask for permission for her to use their summer home. Harry and Hermione had scheduled to stay two extra weeks after the wedding so that they could have much needed time together. However, to Luna, the idea seemed much more Romanic if the two were secluded to a lonely beach house instead.

"This really isn't a good idea." said Ron disapprovingly. "We shouldn't meddle in their relationship."

"We have to. Neither of them are doing anything right." Luna whispered back. "And as their friend, we have the responsibility to stop them from blowing this."

"I just know that when Harry finds out he's going to have my head." Ron whined. "Actually…forget Harry, I'm more scared of Hermione. I still get uneasy around canaries."

"It's ringing!" Luna shushed him.

"Hermione? Hi darling!" came Mrs. Granger happy voice.

"Actually Mrs. Granger, it's not Hermione, it's her friend Luna." said Luna politely.

"Luna, hello!" Mrs. Granger responded. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Hello, actually I'm calling for a small favor." smiled Luna mischievously.

Ron shook his head. He couldn't believe she was actually going through with it. In a way, it was a kind thing for her to do. He was as tired of seeing his two dearest friends at ends over something that they both wanted, as he knew Luna was. And if they were not going to help themselves, it was now up to them to fix it all up.

* * * * * *

The next morning, Hermione had to shield her eyes as she became increasingly aware of the amount of sunlight that was flooding the room. She was also alarmed to feel her head pounding viciously. A bitter taste in her mouth made her want to get up immediately and rush to the sink to rinse out with mouthwash, but noticed her body did not want to cooperate with her. With difficulty, she shielded her eyes as she forced them to open. She had a vague recollection of what had happened to cause her to feel like she had been trampled by a Blast Ended Skrewt. As the image of a glass of wine crossed her mind, she felt sick to her stomach. She never would've thought she was a light drinker. She really didn't think she had taken that many drinks to have her in her current state. As she started to get up in an attempt to fix her disastrous hangover, she saw Harry speeding in with a small vial of brilliant blue colored potion.

"Oh good, you're up." He said as he went over to her side and set the potion on her bedside table. "I got you some Sobering Potion."

Hermione looked at Harry inquisitively.

"Wherever did you get that? There's nothing but muggle shops around here." She said reaching for the vial.

"Oh I just thought it'd come in handy." Harry said as he sat down next to her. "There's always someone who gets pissed in weddings. Never would've thought it end up being you though."

Hermione suppressed a gag as the hot potion went down her throat. She waited until she was sure it was down before she spoke again.

"Did I make a fool of myself?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Apart from dancing naked on the beach…I'd say it wasn't pretty bad." said Harry mockingly.

"I did not!" said Hermione defensively as she playfully pushed Harry at the shoulder.

Harry laughed and was immediately relieved to see that at least at the moment, the argument they had gotten into last night, was forgotten.

"No, you didn't do anything embarrassing." Harry confessed. "But you would do well to not get in the habit of getting drunk. Though you were at times entertaining, the mood swings were really unsettling for me."

Hermione looked at Harry apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I really don't know what got into me." She said.

The events of last night were slowly coming back into focus. She really did know why she had drank more than she would've normally. It didn't justify it, but at the moment it was all she could do to ease her mind. She really didn't want to talk to Harry about the thoughts she come up with last night. They were at ease again and she did not want to cause another argument.

"You all right now?" Harry asked concernedly.

Hermione nodded.

"Thank you for the potions."

"It was nothing." Harry shrugged.

They sat beside each other, each looking away to another direction. It was slightly tense. Hermione didn't really want to confront their problems just yet and Harry was trying to read her to see if it would be all right to discuss it. Their silence was disrupted by a buzzing sound on Hermione's night table.

"That's odd." said Hermione as she reached towards the creator of the noise.

It was her mobile. She always kept it with her for any emergencies that came up with her parents. She read the screen, which read 'mum' on it. "She knew I was going to be in Australia these days."

"Take it, it may be an emergency."

Hermione clicked on the phone and answered it.

"Mum?"

"Hermione! Darling, how are you finding Australia?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Beautiful as always mum. Barnaby had a really amazing ceremony."

"I'm glad to hear you're enjoying your rime there." Her mother continued. "It's a beautiful country, which is why we just had to buy that beach house there."

"Yeah." said Hermione. She really wondered why her mom was calling her to ramble. Especially when she had told her the…difficulties she had been facing with Harry and how she had hoped that this trip would be the one to solve them.

"Speaking of which, I called because I wanted to see how you were doing and ask for a small favour."

"What is it mum?"

"Would you mind taking care of the beach house while you're there?" Mrs. Granger asked. "It's just that we won't be able to go there until Christmas holiday and I want to make sure everything is all right."

"Sure mom, that'll be no problem." Hermione responded.

"You do realize I'm asking for more of a house sitting than just a once over check up?"

"Er..."

"I know you said you were going to stay there for some days, what better place than a home outside of home?" said Mrs. Granger encouragingly. "You keep watch on the house, and spend some quality with Harry. Two birds down with one stone."

Hermione now understood. It wasn't that her mother was worried of the state of her house. Rather she was giving her daughter the perfect opportunity to rekindle the romance that had slightly burned down between her and harry over the past few weeks.

"Thank you mum." Smiled Hermione.

"No problem darling, what are mother's for?"

_**A/N**__**: mkay, I'll be honest, at first I thought this chapter was going to be good, but now I'm not so sure. I finished it because I couldn't think of anything else. Did drunken Hermione make you cringe? It was my first ever time writing about a drunk Hermione, I thought it was rather fun, she was hitting the wine pretty hard at the wedding. The next chapter is shaping up to be filled with romance and fluff, something completely out of my comfort zone but hope you are all pleased with. Review!**_


	10. Rekindling The Fire

_**A/N**__**: this story has come to prove a big challenge for me. For those that have read my previous works, you know I'm an angst queen. I love to write angst, I love to make my characters suffer. This story however is completely different. What I felt helped me write the humor was watching the britcom "Coupling" which I absolutely love. The humor was contagious so the past few chapters has been a result of that. In this chapter, I faced another challenge: writing fluffy romance. I have never been in a relationship before, so I just try as best as I can to describe the feeling of the characters. I hope they aren't too farfetched warning, it may seems like things are taking a turn for the worse at the start of this chapter, but the end of this chapter will prove otherwise. This and the next chapter will finally make Harry wake up, which means, popping the question is indeed around the corner!**_

"This is your parent's beach house?" Harry asked in awe.

The house had large windows all around, which harry was sure gave a spectacular 360 view at the ocean. It was vast and futuristic looking, and looked like it was extremely expensive.

"Dentists make enough money to afford this?" Harry asked.

"Well…no, my granddad from my dad's side passed away recently." Hermione explained. "He loved to sail, so he left this house to my dad in a will."

"You never mentioned that to me." said Harry seriously. "How come?"

"Well I wasn't really close to him." Hermione shrugged. "I only saw him on special occasions."

"I'm sorry." Harry said.

"It's all right."

They walked up the white sandy slope towards the house. It was a house that was completely isolated. No neighbors, nothing but sand and ocean in front and a secluded road behind them.

"Why did your parents go back to England when they could've lived here?" said Harry looking around once they were inside.

"As much as they love it here, it's just not home." said Hermione.

The interior was decorated in a nautical theme. White, red, and blue were the prominent colors all around. There were pictures of sailboats as well as intricate wall art in the shape of anchors and steering wheels. On the mantel piece were pictures of the family. Mr. and Mrs. Granger with a small Hermione. Harry walked over and looked at the closer picture. Hermione appeared to be around age six, she was smiling and there were spaces were teeth had fallen out. Her two front teeth were cutely peeking out slightly. Her buck teeth. He knew she had gotten grief for it while in school, but he had always thought it was adorable. Even before he realized he had feelings for her.

"You were so cute." He said fondly smiling at the picture.

Hermione came over to look at the picture with him.

"That's only because you're seeing me through the love rose colored glasses." She said jokingly.

"I would've definitely fancied you if we had met at that age." Harry stated. "you were a cutie."

"Harry!" Hermione nudged him.

"I'm serious." Harry said genuinely.

"Aren't you sweet." She said pulling the picture out of his hand and placed them on her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I can't believe I'm going to have you all to myself for a whole week." He said looking down at her.

"Hmm…whatever shall we do with all that time on our hands?" Hermione asked coyly.

"I'm sure we can figure something out." said Harry cheekily as he planted a small kiss on her lips.

A loud rumbling noise made them look down. Hermione's stomach had just rumbled. They hadn't eaten since saying goodbye to Ron, Luna, and Skyelar almost six hours ago.

"I think it would be wise to go and get something to eat." said Harry laughing.

* * * * * *

Harry and Hermione sat down in a small quaint restaurant not far from the house. Instead of having view of the ocean, it was completely surrounded by the outback. They had just ordered their food and were discussing their friends and family.

"You know, Nigel was talking the other day about retirement." shared Harry nonchalantly.

"Really? But he's young!" said Hermione.

"The age of retirement is much younger in the Quidditch field." Harry explained. "And actually, it's not much about age but about being a father."

"He feels like Quidditch is interfering with time that could be spent with his son."

"Never thought anything could come between Nigel and Quidditch." Hermione sais outrageously. "Ever."

"Yeah well," Harry shrugged. "I suppose he just hadn't found a higher priority until now."

There food came in shortly and they heartily dug in. for the first time, it felt like they were back to the old selves they were when they met up at the café that now lay abandoned. Sometimes they wish they could go back to the casual life they had before they found out they harbored feelings for each other. However, as stressful as being in love was, they would not have traded that for the insecurity they had back in the days, wondering if they would ever be together.

"Hermione?" Harry started uneasily.

"Yeah?"

Harry knew it would probably not be the best idea to discuss his fears in the restaurant. Especially not with so many onlookers. Yet he didn't want the weight of it all dragging him down any further. It had to be cleared, and the sooner the better.

"I think it's time to tell you the real reason why I haven't asked you to marry me." He said nervously.

Hermione crossed her fork and knife neatly on her cleared plate. She had sensed it was coming. She was torn between wanting to know and not. She was certain he had to have a valid reason for making her wait when he clearly loved her as much as she did him. However, it didn't ease her mind at all that he had gone to Ron to talk instead of her.

"Harry, if you don't want to tell me, it's okay." She said softly.

"But I do." Harry said. "I don't want you thinking that it's for the reason of not wanting to be tied down."

Hermione looked at him in alarm.

"That night you were drunk, you let it slip that that was the direction in which your mind was thinking."

Hermione got flustered. She really had not had the intention of telling Harry that because she felt silly admitting that she still felt insecure.

"I'm sorry, I know it's silly to think that."

"Of course it's silly, do you honestly believe I'd want to be with anyone but you?" Harry asked. "It took me years to realize it. I don't want to go back to disastrous dates I used to go to. Not when I know what perfection is."

Hermione felt herself turn redder.

"You still consider it perfection even with all this …mess we've been in lately?" she asked in awe.

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed.

Hermione looked at Harry appreciatively.

"You must really love me to put up with all of this rubbish."

"You still doubt that?" Harry asked. "Of course I do."

"Anyway," he said pressing on. "I really do think you should know at least why I haven't…you know…"

"Popped the question?" she helped.

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "The truth is, I'm scared of failing."

"Failing?" Hermione repeated.

"I don't know the first thing about being married. What's to be expected of me, how to act…" Harry said difficulty.

"And I do?"

"Hermione, it's different. I mean I grew up not knowing what a real family is…" he continued. "You grew up with the perfect family, you already know what to expect. What If it's a disappointment? What if you resent me for making you wait forever and then being completely rubbish?"

"Harry-"

"No Hermione, let me finish." said Harry cutting her off. "It's pretty hard to be saying all this just now so…I just want to get it over with."

Hermione sat back and watched him intently.

"Look at us now. All these issues we've been having. What if it's all as sign? You want something, and I want to give it to you. But my fear is holding me back. How long before the weight of it all drags us down? Maybe I can't give you what you want...what you deserve."

"What are you trying say? That you want to end things because you're afraid we might end up hating each other?" Hermione asked tearfully. "That doesn't make any sense!"

"I don't want it to end. I love you. I love being with you." said Harry sincerely.

"Then what's the problem?!" Hermione demanded.

"If this is about the marriage…I give up. I don't care. I just want to be with you. I want all these problems to go away. I just want us to be all right again before this whole mess ever happened."

"That's my problem Hermione, don't you think I feel guilty that you're willing to give up something you want just because of me?" Harry retorted wearily.

"I don't want it if it means losing you." Hermione replied.

"You say that now, but you'll resent me. Eventually."

"Harry, I don't care about some stupid paper!" she cried. "If for all of this to go away, means I have to give up the thought of walking down an aisle." Hermione said shakily. "Then I'll do it."

"I don't deserve you." Harry said barely audible. "You're sacrificing everything for me…again."

Hermione reached forward to grab his hand on the table.

"That should be proof enough that I love you that much."

The talk had taken a different route than Harry had intended. He couldn't believe that he was actually contemplating ending things. Especially when the whole reason he was doing so was because he didn't want them to hate each other. It didn't make much sense. He had secretly hoped Hermione would fight it. Doing so made him realize just how lucky he truly was. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe _this_ was the sign he needed to realize that there was no way he could make a mistake in getting married with her. He didn't want to say anything, especially not after the discussion they had had, but something inside him had change. For some reason beyond his comprehension, she thought he was worth giving up her most coveted dream for. How could he not be moved by that? Though the fear in him was still grand, Hermione had unwittingly shifted his decision. He would not say anything. Not yet. He didn't want to get her hopes up again by saying there was a certain possibility. In due time, he would confirm his decision and make her dream come true. She deserved it.

In the meantime. With everything out in the open, maybe now they could fully enjoy each other's company. No more walking on eggshells. This would be the perfect opportunity to rekindle the fire that had been threatening to extinguish. Together, they left the restaurant. The weather was not in their favour for the planned shore strolling, so instead they went to museums. As Hermione explained stuff to him, Harry wasn't really interested. He was too busy observing her, admiring her. After all the hell he'd been through early on in his life, he was being presented with the chance of finally getting what he had always yearned for: a family.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Hermione asked smiling at Harry.

"No reason." Harry shrugged.

"It's pretty late, we should get going." She said squeezing his hand.

"All right, let's go home."

* * * * * *

Harry and Hermione were sitting together looking at the window in front of them. There was a severe storm roaring outside, preventing them from doing any of the outside activities they had planned. Harry looked down at Hermione who was cross-legged on the couch reading a book. In a few days time, they would be forced to return to their busy life in London. He would be going back to his grueling Quidditch practices and matches. She would be returning to her stressful job as the head layer in her department. Realizing he didn't want to waste another minute sitting idly by, Harry got up and pulled Hermione along with him.

"Let's go."

Hermione looked at him bemusedly. "Go where exactly?"

"Outside." Harry said simply.

"Harry, we can't go out there!" said Hermione looking at Harry as if he was something from another planet.

"Why not?"

"It's raining." Hermione answered matter-of-factly.

"It's been raining for three straight days! We leave in two days and all we've done is go to museums and restaurants." Harry exclaimed.

"But it's dangerous! It's raining like mad. What if we get struck by lightning?"

"Bit unlikely don't you think?" said Harry laughing.

"We're wizards, we defy the unlikely." Hermione retorted.

"Exactly, thanks for helping make my point. Come on Hermione!" Harry pleaded.

"We'll get sick." said Hermione without much force. She was slowly giving in.

"Don't you trust me?"

"You know I do!" Hermione answered without hesitation.

"Then let's go!"

"All right." Hermione caved.

Harry pulled Hermione firmly outside into the pouring rain. Running down towards the ocean proved to be a difficult task. The rain had solidified the sand, making much harder to run efficiently through it. As he ran, Harry's foot got snagged in a hole, sending him flat on his face in the sand. Hermione shared the same fate. She landed roughly on his back, flattening him hard against the sand. He heard her laugh hysterically as she dragged herself off him. Once free of extra weight, Harry sat upright. He watched in delight as Hermione was in a fit. He knew his appearance was the cause of the laughter. His arms, legs, clothes and hair all had sand caked onto it. It was a miracle his glasses hadn't broken in the fall. He brushed out the sand from his eyes and hair as best he could, and spat the sand that had snuck in his mouth..

"Are you all right?" Harry asked breathlessly as he tried to stop his own laughter.

"Yes." said Hermione clutching a stitch at her side.

He sprung up from the sand and helped Hermione up.

"I can't believe I agreed to come out here with the weather like this." She laughed, still holding onto his hands.

"You can't deny I'm pretty persuasive when I want to be." said Harry suavely.

"Yeah, yeah." Hermione dismissed.

Harry didn't know why, but he was feeling extremely mischievous. Catching her off guard. He knelt down and hugged her behind her thighs pushing her up and making her shriek and cling forcefully at him around his neck. He twirled her around five times before he brought her back down.

"What's gotten into you?" she asked, as her arms remained crossed around his neck.

"I think I'm falling in love with you all over again." He said breathlessly. "Didn't think that could be possible but…"

Hermione silenced him with her lips crashing into his. Her hands roamed his hair as his stroked her back. It was quite possibly the most passionate kiss they had ever experienced to date. It was suffocating and demanding. Like the kiss between two lovers that hadn't seen each other for centuries. In a way, it was almost the same. The past month had been stressful enough to put a stress in their romantic expressions. It had been an entire month since she and Harry had kissed as intensely as they were. She felt lightheaded as Harry refused to pull away from her. She didn't know if it was the romance of the rain, or the fact that they had finally had the fortune to spend so much time alone together, but she really felt like she could've conjured the most powerful Patronus in that moment. The romance, the feeling of being lost in Harry, was riveting. She couldn't even think, logic escaped her. His kiss was powerful enough to make her forget where she was. She heard the rain, but the feeling of Harry's warm lips on her took over her sense of touch much more than that of the cold droplets falling on her skin. It wasn't until a thunderous rumble and the sense of burning in her lungs that she and Harry finally pulled away.

"Wow." Hermione breathed.

"I take it you feel the same then?" Harry asked eagerly.

Hermione could only nod. She still felt completely out of it. Breathless.

Another loud thunderclap followed. The thunder was no longer alone; it was now being accompanied by blinding flashes of lightening.

"It's getting pretty bad now." said Harry squinting through the rain. "I think we should go pick this up inside."

"Pick what up?" Hermione asked coyly.

"Don't pretend Granger, you know what's coming." said Harry impishly.

With a squeal, Hermione ran past Harry, only to be stopped by him forcefully, toppling them over to the sand once again. This time it was Harry who landed on top of her. There laughter came to an abrupt start when they realized how close they were. They had already been intimate together. Many times. However, over the past few weeks, the tension between them had amounted to so much that they had barely kissed as passionately as they had done just a few minutes ago. Let alone have made love to each other. Harry leaned in and kissed her again. It was different this time. Slower and more tender than they had previously done. Harry held his weight above her as she arched in towards him, yearning to feel closer to him. Aching to hear his heart beating fiercely against her own.. With a swift motion, Harry got up, bringing Hermione along with him in his arms. Never once breaking apart from the lips, they made their way back to the house. They were drenched from the cold rain, but they were oblivious to it. All that mattered was that for once, the importance of marriage was something that wasn't paramount. She loved him and he loved her. That's all that mattered. Leaving the roaring thunderclaps and blinding flashes of lightening in their wake, they went inside to pick up from where they had left off before the nuisance of marriage ever came to their life.

_**A/N**__**: Mkay, so I might get mixed reviews on this. I wrote the end of the chapter before the beginning so the course it took at the start really took me by surprise. I hope it blended beautifully together though. The next chapter, Harry finally wakes up! Hint hint! Whatever could that mean? ;)**_


	11. A Decision Is Made

_**A/N:**__ Sorry for taking soo long without any update. School crept up on me out of nowhere so I've been MIA. I have some good and bad news. The good news is, I 'm on break for about 2 weeks before summer term starts which means a lot of free time for me to write. However, the bad news is that it's that time again when I get stuck on a story. As you may have noticed, the chapters before this were updated at a much faster speed and that as because I was so full of ideas for this story. Now, I'm lacking ideas so It might be obvious in this chapter =/ as a favor to me and yourselves, any idea of where to go or how to improve will be greatly appreciated. The more ideas I come up with or am given, the faster I can put it up there for your viewing pleasure. So as you read please remember to review and enjoy the ride =)_

* * * * * *

Harry and Hermione had reluctantly made it back to London. After having spent an amazing week together, it was hard to face coming back to the hustle and bustle of the city life. It was even harder to get used to the idea of going back to their rigid schedule that rarely left enough time for them to spend quality time together. They had gone to Australia for that exact purpose. Perhaps, in a few years time, they'd be able to cut down on their heavy work load.

It was early morning, almost eight. They were both due back to their jobs in an hour but neither of them made any hurried movements to get up when the alarm went off.

"Hermione, get up love. You'll be late." said Harry reluctantly opening his eyes and nudging her back.

Hermione groaned in protest.

"I know, I know, but we have to. Come on up!" he said firmly.

"I don't feel so well." She said in her scratchy morning voice.

Harry smiled at her back, which was facing him.

"Nope, no excuses come on." said Harry. He got up and walked over to her side. He was going to have to pull her out of bed at this rate. As he reached for her face, he was startled to find it searing hot.

"You're burning up" said Harry concernedly.

Hermione only moaned as she clutched at the covers.

"Are you sick?" he asked worriedly.

"I guess." Hermione mumbled. "Why is it so cold in here?"

Harry was concerned. Hermione had a high fever and did not want to get up. Something was seriously wrong.

"I'll floo the office telling them you won't be coming in." he said urgently gathering his clothes.

"No!" Hermione protested feebly. "I've already missed too many days."

Harry watched as Hermione laboriously got up from bed. When she finally managed the strength to stand up, she swayed and fell back to the bed.

"There's no negotiating this. You're staying in bed." He said pushing her gently back down. She did so easily.

"What else apart from the fever do you feel?" Harry asked apprehensively.

"Fatigue." Hermione sighed.

"I'm going to go get Mrs. Weasley, she should know what to do." Harry said putting on his trainers.

"No Harry, honestly I'll be fine." She said weakly.

"And _I'll_ be fine once I know what's wrong with you." said Harry dismissively.

"You'll be late." She protested.

"It doesn't matter, I'm sure Nigel will understand." said Harry coming back to her.

Hermione had fallen asleep once again. With a hurried kiss on her forehead, he eased the covers back onto her and apparated to The Burrow.

* * * * * *

It hadn't taken long for Harry to greet and tell her of his urgency. There was an immediate sense of relief when she told him it wasn't as serious as he had thought. "Most likely the wizard flu" she told unperturbedly. Though staying with Hermione seemed to Harry the most obvious choice, he was met with protests from both Hermione and urging him to go back to work. Reluctantly he did so, completely certain that he was not going to be able to concentrate. Though he knew that what Hermione had was nothing serious, he didn't like to be away from her side when she wasn't well. It was, he suspected; the saving-people-thing as Hermione had put it several years ago.

During practice, it soon became apparent that Harry's heart as not into the training. In addition, with persuasion from his wife Nigel decided to let Harry leave early on the condition that he'd be the first one to the Quidditch Pitch the next day.

Thankful for the favor, Harry ran off into the changing rooms and got into his regular clothing. Checking his watch, he realized that would probably still be at his flat, tending to Hermione. The last thing he wanted was for Hermione or Mrs. Weasley to know he had been let out early because he had been distracted. Opting to not be scolded, he instead apparated to Ron and Luna's. He had not seen them since the trip to Australia and had something that he needed to get off his chest.

"Harry! fancy seeing you here." Ron said when Harry appeared at his doorstep.

"Since we hadn't heard from you, we figured you had decided to stay in Australia."

"We wish we could've. We we're this close to staying there forever." said Harry showing a tiny space between his thumb and index finger.

"You're really tan and that's saying much considering what a ghost you usually are." said Ron surveying him. "I reckon there was a lot of frolicking at the beach eh?"

"Keep prying and I'll be descriptive." Harry warned jokily.

Ron put his hands up.

"Okay okay I'll stop." He said quickly. "Hermione's like a sister so I really don't want to hear all the horrific details."

Harry laughed at his friend.

"So…how'd it go?" Ron asked curiously.

"It's the best thing we could've ever done." Harry responded. "It's like we're back to our old selves again."

"Well that's good mate." said Ron genuinely.

"It made me realize something…" Harry said.

"What?" Ron inquired.

"I'm done." Harry said simply.

"Done?" Ron asked bemusedly.

"Done being afraid." Harry explained. It felt so good to finally voice what he had been thinking for days. The night that Hermione and he had gotten things out in the open was the night he discovered how unfounded his fears were.

"What we spent in Australia made me realize that I have nothing to fear. Hermione loves me and I her. All I want is to make her happy. I want to share my last name with her. I want the world to know that she's _my_ Chosen One." said Harry elatedly.

"Yes!" exclaimed a voice from behind the kitchen door.

Ron and Harry looked over to Luna who had sprinted into the living room. She was supposed to have been feeding Darwin, but it was obvious she had been eavesdropping.

"Er…Darwin just finally accepted peas," said Luna sheepishly, blushing as she realized how obvious she looked.

Behind her, the door swung open as Skyelar too walked into the living room.

"Mummy, what are these?" asked Skyelar innocently. She was holding up what appeared to be extendable ears.

Harry and Ron looked at Luna bemusedly. They knew she had heard what Harry had said.

"Darling, I hope you're planning on keeping this secret." said Ron smiling at her.

"Of course! Mum is the word." said Luna putting a finger on her lips. She rushed forward toward Harry and engulfed him in a hug.

"Congratulations!" she squealed. "I'm so happy you finally saw reason!"

"Luna relax, he still hasn't even asked the question." Ron chuckled.

"About that—"

"You can count on us for _anything_ you need." said Luna genuinely. "This has to be epic."

"Blimey, you starting to sound like my mum." said Ron alarmingly.

"I don't want it to become front page news on the Daily Prophet." said Harry cautiously. "I want it to be as private as possible."

"Of course Harry." said Luna dismissively. "When I said epic, I meant for Hermione. Since she's been pretty patient, I can tell you she will probably be expecting some utterly romantic scene when you get down on one knee."

"On which I will definitely be needing your help." Harry said looking at his two friends. "Don't get me wrong I have the romantic part down pact. but…after waiting so long, Hermione deserves it to happen exactly like she always dreamed."

"Do you have any sort idea in mind?" Luna asked curiously.

"Well…I definitely intend on it being soon." said Harry. "Maybe for her birthday?"

"Oh yeah, that'll definitely work." Ron nodded.

"Now all I need is a place. What could be the perfect place?" Harry asked them curiously.

Luna pondered for a little before she stuck out her index finger excitedly.

"What about the café? Hermione loved that place."

Harry shook his head.

"Already thought of it, the place is scheduled to be demolished in a week."

"Oh come on, why don't you use your _Chosen One_ title to intervene?" Ron asked smugly.

"That doesn't apply with muggles and…I don't know, there may be a better place for it." Harry said pensively.

"Like?" Luna asked pryingly.

"You'll find out in due time. In the meantime, I should be getting back." said Harry getting up from Ron's sofa. "I want to go check up on Hermione, hopefully managed to cure her, I want her healthy again for my birthday dinner."

"Cure here?" Luna asked worriedly.

"She came down with the flu." Harry explained. "It's sort of my fault; I made her go out with me into the rain."

"Don't worry mate, I swear my mum is like a healer or something, that flu doesn't stand a chance." said Ron encouragingly.

* * * * * *

When Harry apparated to his flat, he really wasn't surprised to find the lights all off. He didn't expect Hermione to have the strength to walk around when she could barely even stand earlier. seeing her this way was not something he liked. It bothered him that he couldn't do anything but wait it out. He felt guilty because he had caused it to happen. There was no doubt in his mind she had gotten the flu the night they had gone off to romance in the rain when they had been in Australia a few days ago. On the kitchen counter, had left a note stating that she had given Hermione a potion that would take away the flu in just two days, just in time for Harry's 28th birthday dinner.

In the microwave, he found she had left a bowl of chicken soup for Hermione as well. Harry took out his wand and instantly reheated it. Retrieving a bed tray, he put down the bowl and some toast and levitated it with a flick of his wand. He walked towards his sickly beauty with the tray following him close behind.

Not surprisingly, Hermione was fast asleep. She looked a little better than she had in the morning but she was still pale and sweaty. There were tiny beads of sweat on her forehead and her brows were furrowed. Carefully he sat the tray on top of her and kissed her forehead.

"I'm home." He whispered gently.

He watched as her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"You feel any better?" Harry asked concernedly.

Hermione shook her hand in a so-so manner.

"Mrs. Weasley made you a soup." He said rearranging her tray items.

He watched as Hermione slowly and with effort sat up on the bed.

"I don't know if I should eat it…I've been nauseous all day."

"That's all the potion's work. You're supposed to feel worse before you feel better, but eat. Mrs. Weasley said it wouldn't be a bad thing."

Hermione reached for the piece of toast and munched on it heartily.

"What a miracle you're here this early." She said once she had swallowed her piece of toast.

"Nigel had a heart and let us all go early." Harry lied. "it was a grueling practice."

"It seems like Stacey is slowly killing his mean streak." Hermione said laughing.

"I would have been here earlier but I stopped by Ron and Luna's to see Skye and Darwin."

Harry said, watching her eat her soup.

"They miss you, so you better hurry up and get better because they're dying to visit." He added.

"I swear this soup is making me feel better already." said Hermione. "Thank Merlin for Mrs. Weasley's cooking."

Harry watched patiently as Hermione gulped down her entire soup. He was thoroughly relieved to see that she managed to keep it down. The potion and soup were really working it seemed.

"I'm sorry." said Harry genuinely.

Hermione looked at him in confusion. "What for?"

"For making you sick, if I hadn't insisted on going out in the rain—"

"I wouldn't have had the time of my life." Hermione interrupted. "It was the end to a perfect week."

"Also" she added, "Then I wouldn't have the pleasure of saying 'I told you so!'"

"That's the main reason you haven't complained is it?" Harry asked jokily.

Hermione merely shrugged.

"Feeling better?" Harry asked.

"Better than I was this morning, definitely." Hermione replied smiling at him.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_" said Harry pointing his wand to the bed tray.

The tray levitated and made its way as directed, to the kitchen counter.

"Would you mind watching some muggle TV with a sickly witch?" Hermione asked patting the empty spot next to her.

Harry smirked at her.

"I don't think I'd rather spend my night any other way."


	12. Birthday Dinner Party

_A/N: thank you all so much for the wonderful positive feedback =) really, I appreciate it. We are FINALLY getting to the rising action. I can't believe we're here. When I first wrote the first story "Stop The Question" it was just a random plotline that popped into my head that I wrote down, not at all knowing where it would lead me. Now here I am, writing its sequel that is so well received by all of you. I started this story with a little apprehension, because the story before it had gotten so many good reviews, I was afraid the sequel would live up to it, like it happens with series and movies. I'm really content with the direction this story has taken and I hope you all are as well. I won't go much into detail but the following chapter will be about the planning, the asking and the planning again ;)_

Harry was thoroughly enjoying his day off. It was his twenty-eighth birthday and Nigel gave him the gift of having the day off. Harry had a feeling that it was more because it was Nigel's anniversary that had caused it. Home alone, he did nothing else but lounge around lazily in his flat the entire day. Hermione had surprised him with breakfast in bed, something he appreciated because he knew what a hectic day she would be having on that day. It was an uneventful day, of which he was not bothered by. Ron and Luna were busy as well, so they had not had the opportunity to drop by and congratulate him. He was anxiously looking forward to dinner time, when he'd be alone no longer because Hermione, Ron, Luna, and his god kids would be around to celebrate his birthday properly.

Nonetheless, others had already stopped by in one way or another to wish him happy birthday. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had contacted him via the fireplace; as they were, busy taking care of Skyelar and Darwin. Ginny and Neville had briefly flooed in on their way to work. Hagrid had sent him usual scrawled letter by owl along with letters from other friends. it all put him in such a good mood, that he was not at all bothered by the predictable rubbish the Daily Prophet had written about him that day.

Harry was still in the _Daily Prophet_, even when he wasn't on the front page. Being his birthday, he knew he would not be spared. Though he did not subscribe to the paper, there was always the segment on the _Wizarding Wireless Network News _advertising that day's top _Daily Prophet_ topics. Once again, Harry's marital status was being speculated once again. Apparently, despite the security Barnaby had placed at his wedding, there was just no escaping any reporter. Somehow, they had managed to capture the moment Harry had been talking to Sarah. Naturally, it caused speculation about a supposed affair he was having with her. He couldn't help but laugh at how desperate the daily prophet was to make his relationship with Hermione fail. In an odd way, he didn't blame the _Daily Prophet_ entirely. It was all a personal vendetta of Rita Skeeter's which never seemed to end. All Rita was really interested was being a notorious sharp quilled reporter. She had made a myriad of fans the day she wrote the article of Harry's alleged "secret heartache" and it as something she was willing to milk for all it was worth.

The only relief out of this entire ordeal was that for the most part, the only people that bought into Rita's rubbish were the crazed female fans who wanted Harry to be single forever. His true admirers, the people who were thankful that he finally bought Voldemort down; were not in the least interested in what Rita had to write.

The night was nearing and he knew Hermione would soon be home. Deciding to take a small nap to make the night come sooner, he threw himself on his couch and shut his eyes.

* * *

Hermione apparated and stood in front of her familiar door. She had run a little a later than she has anticipated which caused her to feel frantic. She had to prepare an amazing dinner in a small amount of time. However, it was time like these that she was grateful she was a witch, since magic would prepare food much faster than if it were done by muggle means. As she stepped inside, she was greeted with the pleasant sight of Harry fast asleep on their couch. A small smile planted on his lips. Walking quietly towards him, Hermione leaned down and gave him a small peck on the lips, knowing it would wake him up.

Harry's eyes fluttered as soon as her lips left his and he smiled up at her.

"Boring day?" she asked.

"Not for long." He answered, sitting up.

"I wish I could've been here all day but convicts won't admit they're guilty on their own will they?" Hermione mused.

"No."

"I'm looking forward to our dinner party." said Hermione letting her hair down from her sleek updo. "We should do them more often, especially with the café no longer in existence."

Harry sensed the slight change in tone when she mentioned the café.

"You're still visiting it aren't you?"

Hermione avoided his gaze, and did so very obviously.

"No." she lied.

"Hermione, you are aware that you're a terrible liar right?" Harry said.

"All right fine. Yes I have" said Hermione giving up and sitting in the arm chair opposite him.."it's just hard to imagine that place won't be there anymore."

Harry wrapped an arm reassuringly around her shoulders.

"I know you loved that place. We all did. But…we'll find some other place to have other memories in…you'll see."

Hermione gave him an unconvincing smile. "Let's just stop talking about this. After all, today is a happy day. It's your birthday after all."

"That it is." said Harry brightly.

"And I have exactly an hour to whip something up since our guests will be here by then." said Hermione getting up hastily.

"So what are you cooking up?" Harry asked curiously.

"It's a surprise, its new recipe I learned from Mrs. Weasley." Hermione answered as she flicked her wand to take out the pots and pans.

"Does your mum ever get a little upset that you only ask for recipes?"

"No, you see mum was never really a cook." She explained. "my dad was the one always in charge of the cooking."

"Well, that's interesting. So that's why you're comfortable with me cooking often." said Harry smiling mischievously.

"That, and the fact that your way better at it then I am. I have to thank the Dursley's for that one day." She said cheekily.

Outside of the kitchen, the doorbell rang, signaling the early arrival of their guests.

"Bullocks, the one time I'm running behind scheduled, our darling friends decide to show up early." said Hermione fretfully.

"I'll go open the door." said Harry.

As soon as Harry opened the door for his friends, his Goddaughter embraced him fiercely around the knees.

"Uncle Harry!" she exclaimed happily.

"Hello Skye, it's so nice to see you!" Harry said enthusiastically.

"I made you a card!" she said brandishing out a card she had stashed in the pocket of her little dress.

"Thank you Skye." Said harry grabbing the card.

The card had obviously been completely decorated by her, which made it all that much special. It had a little stick figured which he assumed to be him; riding on a broom.

"You just made my birthday that much more special." Harry told her, pulling her up to hold her. "Come in guys."

Ron and Luna, along with Darwin, came into the living room and sat down.

"Where's Hermione?" Luna asked.

"She's in the kitchen, preparing our dinner." Harry answered.

"I'll go and help her." said Luna excusing herself and handing Darwin to Ron.

Luna walked through the door dividing the kitchen from the living room and was met with a delicious aroma.

"Smells wonderful, what are you making?" She said brightly.

"Oh hi Luna." said Hermione cheerily. "You'll see when I place the food on the table. It's a surprise."

Luna sat down on one of the breakfast table's chairs.

"So I gather you're feeling better then?"

"Oh yes, I don't know what did the trick, if it was Mrs. Weasley's potion, or her soup." said Hermione laughing.

"I'm glad. Harry was worried the entire time." said Luna.

"I know, we both have that problem. We both go spare when the other falls ill."

"Shows how much you care for one another." said Luna genuinely. "Aren't you glad you went to Australia after all?"

Hermione nodded.

"It was a rocky start, but I think it couldn't have come at a better time." said Hermione honestly. "We're finally back to our old selves."

"So…does that mean we will be attending a wedding soon?" Luna pried.

Hermione could only laugh at Luna's characteristic candor.

"No, at least not in the near future." She said chuckling. "I realized that marriage is something that happens by itself. It's not right to harp on about it, especially not when there's one person in the relationship that is terrified of it. If it happens…great! If not, I've found that I don't really care as long as I'm with Harry."

* * *

Harry charmed the champagne bottle he had purchased even though he knew the only ones who would be drinking it would be Hermione and he. Since Ron and Luna were traveling by apparition which was not to be done with even one drink in their system. The boys set up the table as Skyelar and Darwin watched the children's network on the television.

"So uhm" said Ron uncertainly. "Have you been planning on the you know what?"

"Ron!" said Harry in alarm, looking around everywhere.

"What?" said Ron defensively. "She can't get much out of that, I was very inconspicuous."

"_Muffliato_" said Harry pointing to the kitchen's direction.

"The word _planning _could only be decoded to one thing at this time." Harry whispered franticly.

"Okay, sorry!" said Ron defensively. "But have you?"

"No! everything I come up with has already been done." said Harry wretchedly. "Thanks to movies and very creative blokes, one can't come up with anything unique anymore!"

"I don't think you should worry much about how to show the ring." said Ron. "Honestly, she's been wanting you to pop the question so long, you could do it at the Hog's Head and she'd still be over the moon."

"Ron!" said Harry impatiently.

Ron laughed at his friend's frustration.

"I'm sorry Harry, you know I'm rubbish at this sort of stuff." He said. "Why don't you just ask Luna?"

"Ask me for what?" said Luna with a neat stack of plates floating slightly in front of her.

"Uhm…I was just asking about when the food would be ready." said Harry thinking fast on his feet as Hermione was right behind Luna. "but never mind. I got my answer."

The group sat down as the plates placed themselves and the food served itself. Hermione had cooked a Buckshot duck with brown and wild and brown white stuffing. Harry had never ate duck, but it looked and smelled amazing to him. They all dug in, and talked amicably about the children, work, and the past.

"How is everyone finding everything?" Hermione asked.

"Really good"

"Delicious"

"Amazing"

Hermione beamed. "I think you should feel threatened Harry, I might be better than you."

"Let's not say thing we can't take back now" said Harry cockily.

"I want ice cream!" belted Skyelar unashamedly.

"Skyelar, how on earth do you have space for ice cream?" Luna asked. "You licked your plate clean."

"Luna, have you forgotten who her father is?" said Hermione shooting a look at Ron. "we're talking about the daughter of the man who cleans out your icebox in one day."

"Okay, in my defense it was not entirely full the day that happened."

"Right." said Harry in disbelief.

They spent the remainder of the time reminiscing eating some homemade ice cream had sent over. At the end of the night, the Weasley's said their goodbyes leaving Harry and Hermione alone once again. Happy to be back to their old selves, Harry and Hermione sat down and watched a muggle movie together, snuggled up on the couch. Harry couldn't have imagined spending his birthday in a better way than he had. He was at ease with the love of his life, with the only worry of how to ask the all-important question she had been dreaming of all her life. He didn't know how he would do it, all he knew was that it had to be absolutely perfect.

* * *

_**A/N**__**: sorry if it's short and rather uneventful, but I promise the good stuff is closer than you think =) review please!**_


	13. Plan, Plan, Plan

_**A/N:**_ _**wow, I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written. Lengthwise and time wise. I am so sorry for having gone months without updating this story. As you all know, this story is about the journey to getting married. We are really near it so naturally I am having a harder time writing. I have come back so many time to this chapter, revising, cutting stuff out…and I am FINALLY content with it. We writers are sometimes our worst critic. Previous drafts of this chapter just didn't seem like the rest of the story. A lot has happened in a little time in this chapter but you will be pleased to know that the proposal is as soon as the next chapter. We're on the home stretch. I apologize 100xs for making you wait so long. I was so angry with myself for taking so long but I really hope this lives up to the expectations! It's a lengthy chapter, but some of you won't have complaints about that I'm sure. I expect many reviews from you guys! I haven't heard from you in a long time and miss you! On with the story.**_

* * *

It was late August and weeks had passed since Harry's dinner party. Despite at how well things seemed soon after the trip to Australia, the honeymoon-phase appeared to have concluded. Now Hermione was finding herself dealing with an increasingly cold Harry that only gave one-word responses and seemed miles away. Something somehow had changed. Yet it hadn't been for the better.

"How was training?" Hermione asked one night during dinner.

They had spent the whole dinner in a strained silence, something that had never happened before.

"Good." Harry replied simply.

Hermione dug her fork uninterestedly in her pasta. Harry had cooked that night so the pasta was amazing. However, due to the way Harry had been acting towards her, she had rarely had much of an appetite the last few days.

"Reckon the team is ready to beat that Russian team on Saturday?" Hermione said in an attempt to see the spark in Harry's eyes that always happened when he spoke about Quidditch.

"Yes I think so." He answered detachedly.

Hermione nodded.

"Well I'm going to go to bed." Harry said abruptly, pointing his wand to his plate and glass.

"Weren't we going to watch a movie tonight?" she inquired as Harry levitated his plate and glass to the kitchen's sink.

"I'm really tired Hermione." Harry said minimally.

"No, its okay I understand." She lied. She was trying her best not to come off whiny.

"Good night." He said.

Hermione watched as he walked out the kitchen and disappeared into the hall that led to the bedroom. She heavily got up and didn't even bother to clear the table. Her heart was in no spirits to be her usual nitpicky self. She dragged herself into the living room. Having spent all day walking up and down the Ministry, she too was tired. However, she did not want to be around Harry just yet. His cold demeanor was hurting her. What hurt the most was that it had all appeared out of nowhere. She didn't understand what had happened. It all seemed like smooth sailing after their trip to Australia. Now all of a sudden Harry was blowing off the few days they had off at the same time, he was being uncharacteristically cold, and had now even forgotten to give her her goodnight kiss.

She flipped through the television with the remote, not caring what she left it on. Her mind was much too frazzled to pay attention to the mindless programs anyway. The remainder of the night she spent it lost in thought. Finally, when she felt enough time had passed and she was sure Harry had fallen asleep; she turned everything off and headed to bed. Catching sleep was not easy. By the time she managed to finally rest, she felt the bed on Harry's side sink. It was only five thirty in the morning, exactly three hours and thirty minutes before Hermione had to get up for work. She was surprised to find Harry already awake and looking through the wardrobe.

"Harry?" she asked, still half-asleep. "What are you doing?"

"Oh…sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Harry said closing the wardrobe door.

"Why are you picking your clothes so early?"She asked groggily raising herself onto her elbows.

"I start practice early now." said Harry simply, shrugging rather dismissively.

"When did this happen?"

"I'll explain later, I'm running late." He said going to her and kissing her forehead. "I'll be late tonight too so… don't wait up."

Despite being half-asleep, she knew she had not heard wrong. Early mornings and late nights? He had definitely failed to inform her about this sudden change. She frowned as she lay back down on the pillow, hearing a faint pop just outside their bedroom announcing Harry's departure. It felt like Harry had started his odd behavior not long after his birthday dinner. The strangest of all was the locked drawer Harry had in his night side table, which he suddenly got uneasy about. Hermione rolled and scooted over to Harry's side of the bed. She stared at the drawer that had tested her curiosity for the last couple of days. She knew whatever Harry had in there was his business. They were a couple, yes, but she was not the type to demand to know every little thing about him. She shrugged it off and rolled over to her side once again in hopes of catching some sleep she knew now she wouldn't get.

A couple of hours later Hermione did the usual routine. She made a hasty breakfast, got dressed, and flooed directly to her office in the department of Magical Law Enforcement in the Ministry of Magic. Her workload had gotten very heavy as of late, which only managed to cause her more stress. She was currently working on a new ban on house-elf product testing. House elves and other maltreated magical creatures were her main passion, behind bringing prejudiced pureblood families to light. Even though she was overwhelmed with the sudden workload, Hermione couldn't help but feel slightly relieved that it took her mind off of Harry and his new odd behavior. It was mid-afternoon and she was still rummaging through papers, reading contracts, signing appeals, and reading texts. Working while ignoring her loudly, rumbling stomach was becoming a difficult task. She was just about to finish up for a quick run to grab something to eat when she heard a soft knock on her door.

"Come in." she answered without looking up.

"Hey." said Ron. He was carrying two plastic trays of food and trying to close the door with his elbow.

"Ron! This is a pleasant surprise." Hermione said brightly looking up at him.

"I heard around that you were up to your forehead in work so I figured you would forget to eat." He said sitting down in front of her and setting the food in the space Hermione had cleared.

"I swear you're like some kind of hunger super hero." Hermione said mockingly. "You can sense starvation and spring into action."

"Joke if you will, but I bet for once you're grateful of my voracious appetite and my ability to think everyone else has the same problem."

"No, I really do appreciate it." Hermione said sincerely. "I was just about to head out because I could just not concentrate."

"_You_ unable to concentrate?" Ron asked in mock shock. "You really must be hungry."

"Ha, Ha." Hermione responded sarcastically.

"So what brings you by? I hear the Aurors are also pretty busy." She asked digging into her lunch consisting of a small sub sandwich and baked crisps.

"Well." said Ron before taking a huge bite of his sandwich. "I actually don't have _that_ much to do and I figured a visit would do good seeing as I haven't seen you since Harry's birthday."

"Well that is very sweet of you Ron," said Hermione. "Almost uncharacteristically so."

Ron feigned a smile.

"Still, I'm happy at least one person I care about bothers with taking a few minutes of their time to come see me." She said rather bitterly, taking an angry bite out of her sandwich.

Ron squinted at her carefully.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes…no…I don't know." Hermione shrugged, setting down her half-eaten sandwich.

"I've known you for quite a while now." Ron said observing her. "And I think it's safe to say that when you make no sense is when there_ is _something bothering you."

Hermione sighed. She was unsure whether to talk to Ron about her concerns with Harry. Was she overreacting? What if it had been too short of a time for her to overanalyze what was happening?

"Has Harry been acting…peculiar to you?" Hermione asked.

"Peculiar?"

"As in extremely odd, blowing off dates, nervous vibe, uneasy…that type of deal?"

"No…" said Ron uncertainly.

"Well to me he has." Hermione replied.

"How so?" Ron asked curiously.

"It's just…all of a sudden this new work schedule creeps up." Hermione explained. "He never mentioned it. Now he leaves early in the morning and comes late at night. Not to mention there's something unsettling about his bed-side table."

Ron looked at her concernedly. He could sense that all the things she had mentioned were straining her.

"No…I haven't noticed anything odd." Ron said sincerely.

"I know I'm probably looking ridiculous… but there's something that's making me uneasy about his bed-side table."

"What about it?" Ron asked curiously.

"He has it privately locked; I know this because the other day I was going to see if he had enough clean undergarments but I found it locked." Hermione explained, remembering that odd day. "When he found me trying to unlock it he got all nervous and told me he had enough clean underwear."

"Oh Hermione, that's not bad." said Ron laughing. "We're all a little touchy about our girls seeing our stuff."

"Harry's never locked it before." Hermione added. "And I have already washed many of his things so I doubt that could be the reason."

Ron looked at her closely. He knew her too well not to see where her mind was heading. As a woman, there is only certain scenarios she could have in mind as to why a man would lock something.

"So… what do you think it means?" he asked delicately.

Hermione looked at him with something he had seen very seldom in her eyes: fear.

"I really don't want to voice it because I can't even believe what my mind is leaning towards right now." said Hermione, her voice shaking.

"I really don't want to be one of those girls who obsessively think that their bloke wants to leave them." she said, with tears forming in her eyes. "But…the way things have been lately. What else am I supposed to think?"

Ron felt his heart break. It was always tough seeing a strong woman like Hermione cry, especially when he knew more than he was letting on. Ron knew the real reason Harry was acting so bizarre. Yet he couldn't say a word because it was all part of a plan. A plan that would eventually give Hermione what she had been yearning for the most.

"Harry is crazy about you Hermione." said Ron soothingly. "There has to be a damn good reason why he's acting like this."

"I don't know…maybe I've just been in a false sense of reality and the trip to Australia did nothing but lull me a while longer before the rug gets pulled out underneath."

Ron grabbed her hand soothingly.

"I really think you should talk to Harry about this. You made such a progress in Australia don't let something foolish ruin it all."

"Yeah…I think I will. We promised we wouldn't walk on eggshells anymore. We've invested too much…"

"And who knows? Maybe there's a positive reason why he's doing all this dodgy stuff."

"Like?" Hermione asked.

"Well your birthday is coming up…maybe he's planning some ridiculously big gift for you." Ron suggested. "Did you think of that?"

"No." said Hermione pensively. "I hadn't thought of that."

"You know what? Come to think of it that's probably what it is." said Ron hoping it would wade Hermione over for a little bit.

"I really hope you're right for once." Hermione asked giving Ron a watery smile.

"I think it's about time I was at least once." Ron joked.

"Thanks Ron, sorry if I looked like some crazed, paranoid woman."

"It happens to the best of us." Ron chuckled.

They finished their rest of their lunch in lighter spirits, at least on Hermione's behalf. All the while Ron was constantly thinking how frantic Harry would get once he told him he would now have to hurry the process. Knowing how nervous Harry was with it all, to tell him to hurry was not going to be pleasant.

* * *

"Hey honey." said Ron kissing his wife swiftly.

He had gotten home late from the Ministry. After his lunch date with Hermione, he had suddenly been bombarded with raid assignments and other smaller, non-threatening calls. The Auror career was a lot less exciting than it had been just after the war. All dark wizards and witches appeared to be on hiatus from threatening the Wizarding world. Though the normal citizens were thankful, Ron was growing tired of his work and found himself wishing he had left when Harry did.

"Ronald, you're home rather late!" said Luna concernedly.

"Sorry love, but I was overrun with work at the last minute." Ron said apologetically.

"Its fine, I'm going to warm you up some of the food your mum sent over." said Luna walking to the kitchen.

He followed suit.

"Is Harry on his way?"

"He should be." Luna answered charming the soup on the stove.

"You look upset. What's wrong?"

"Harry's going to have to act sooner." Ron explained.

"Sooner?" Luna asked, her eyes appearing even bigger than normal. "But Harry still hasn't thought where to or how to ask. The only thing he's managed to get is the ring!"

"I know, but this whole secrecy thing is driving Hermione crazy, she's starting to think Harry's cheating or something along those lines." Ron blurted.

"Oh no." said Luna sadly.

"I know, she _cried_. I felt so guilty." said Ron wretchedly. "I just stood there, watching her mind go to pieces with fear when in reality what Harry is hiding is something amazing."

Ron threw himself unceremoniously in the chair, his shoulders sagging with exhaustion.

"Harry should be on his way," said Luna reassuringly. "Practice ended an hour ago and he said he would be dropping by for some more planning."

"Where are the kids?" Ron asked.

"Upstairs, you know I can't have them around here while we're planning stuff." said Luna massaging his soldiers.

"You're very tense. Do you have an edniby infestation in your office again?" she asked in her usual dreamy fashion.

"Probably." Ron shrugged.

By now, he knew better than to ask what the weird creatures only she knew were. Anytime he asked, she would bring up her book on the creatures she wrote about and studied. Despite being her husband, he still refused to read any book even hers. Now he simply went along as if he knew exactly what she was talking about

Thirty minutes passed before they heard a pop from just outside their door, which was followed by a knock soon after.

"That must be Harry, I'll go get It." said Luna, dismissing herself from their dining table.

Ron continued to slurp the delicious onion soup only his mother could make. Luna was a good cook, but she often cooked strange recipes he'd never heard of and often left him hungry.

Luna was big on healthy cooking and Ron…certainly wasn't.

Luna walked in with Harry into the kitchen.

"Hey Ron." said Harry sitting down. "Sorry I'm late guys, I had to stop by Andromeda's house. Haven't seen Teddy in a while."

"How is he by the way?" Ron asked curiously.

"Oh he's good. He's pretty excited about starting at Hogwarts."

"Oh my goodness he's starting already?" Luna said astonished.

"Unbelievable right? Seems like only yesterday he was wobbling around, changing his hair at the drop of a hat." said Harry reminiscing. "I feel so old."

"You _are_ old." Ron teased.

"Still younger than you Mr. almost-thirty" Harry joked.

"Speaking of ages…Hermione's twenty-ninth birthday is coming up pretty fast." Ron mentioned in what he hoped sounded more casual than how he really felt.

"Yeah I know." Harry replied nonchalantly.

"Do you think maybe you'll be ready to ask her by then?"

Harry looked at him in alarm.

"Are you mad? Her birthday is too close by, there's no way I can come up with a good proposal idea by then!"

"Well Harry, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but you might have to move quicker than you have been doing." said Ron.

Harry furrowed his brow and squinted his eyes at Ron in suspicion.

"Why?"

"Hermione is getting desperate with the way you've been treating her lately." Ron explained.

Luna nodded alongside him.

"Who knew you could play the heartless boyfriend role so well?" said Luna bluntly.

"Wait," said Harry, disregarding Luna's candor. "What exactly did she tell you?"

"Well..." said Ron uneasily.

"Just tell me!" said Harry impatiently.

"She might kind of feel like you're hiding something from her…another girl…"

"She thinks I'm cheating on her?" Harry asked sadly.

"Hold on!" Ron interrupted as he saw the distressing look on his best friend's face. "I may have managed to talk her out of it…momentarily."

"Oh yeah?" Harry asked curiously. "How?"

"Well, I told her that maybe what you were hiding and the entire act you've had with her is part of some birthday surprise."

"So…what I'm getting here is, you basically just pushed up the date of something that isn't even half percent planned?"

"Harry," Luna cut in. "I personally think that if you wait any longer, you'll just get colder feet. Maybe this is the push you needed to finally close the deal."

"Yeah." Ron said smiling at his wife, grateful for her support.

He regretted instantly as Harry shot him daggers with his piercing green eyes.

"I can't do that on her birthday, I can't!"

"Why not?" Luna asked.

"Nothing is ready!" Harry exclaimed.

"You already have the ring. The rest doesn't matter." Luna said soothingly. "We all know Hermione is a wonderful, grounded person."

"She's not going to throw a fit if you propose in a park, or in a restaurant." She continued. "All a woman wants is for the man she loves to get down on one knee and ask those four words every girl dreams of."

"I know she wouldn't care." Harry said, feeling slightly calmer.

He sat down in the wooden chair pulled away from the dining room. He ran his hands through his unruly hair as he stared at the burn mark on the table. A mark Skyelar had made when she had been fed peas. She was not a fan of peas. They all learned the hard way. It happened the first time Hermione and he babysat for Ron and Luna. He remembered the smile that had spread on his face as he saw Hermione handling Skyelar. A vision that he had back then imagined woud've already happened by now. What happened to the Harry that had dreamed of a family? Where did that brave Gryffindor disappear to?

"But I do. Because I know how much she's waited for this, and it needs to exceed all her expectations." He muttered.

Above him, Ron and Luna exchanged concerned looks.

"Well, it's been a long day…maybe its better you just go home and think things through." said Luna.

"Yeah, and ease up the cold act on Hermione a bit mate." Ron added.

Harry shook his head. He got up from the table heavily and walked toward the door. The entire proposal planning talk had caused him to forget what he had wanted to ask them.

"Hey, would you guys want to come with me to see Teddy off on September first at Kings Cross? I think it would be a good way to remember the good old days."

"That would be great mate." Ron smiled.

"That's another placed filled with so many memories." said Luna fondly.

Just then, Luna's sentence hit him. It was a place full of memories, and unlike the café they had all loved, it still existed.

"I know that face…," said Ron smirking.

"Get the teas brewing Luna; we're in for a long night."

* * *

A/N: even though I almost have the proposal entirely planned out. is there anything in particular you'd like to see or have me add? let me know in the reviews. Also, I promise to make the proposal so romantic it will make any chick flick proud!


	14. Popping The Question

_**A/N:**_ _**Hello everyone! I would've loved to post this chapter up sooner but it took a lot to get it to where it is. I had to write on and off because there would be days I was just plain out of ideas. The good news is that we are finally here! As you can tell by the name of the chapter, we are finally getting to see Hermione's dream come true! How will it play out? Read and find out. It's a lengthy chapter but I'm hoping you will like it. Review please! I want to know if it ended up living up to your expectation. On to the story **_

Hermione slightly opened her eyes, enough to squint but also enough for Harry to believe she was still sleeping.

Things had not changed much since she spoke to Ron about Harry's odd behavior. Though Harry did seem to be cutting back on it, it still seemed only slight. She watched as Harry tiptoed around, trying not to make any noise. He had told her the early training sessions had been over so she was curious as to why he was getting ready so early. It all seemed even more peculiar because Hermione knew he had the entire day off that day. Harry had asked for September 1st off because he had promised to take his godson Teddy to Platform 9 3/4. Yet there he was, getting ready for something else.

Hermione tightly shut her eyes as Harry walked toward her and planted a kiss on her forehead. She had come to dislike that kiss. As it was the only sign or affection Harry had given her as of late. A small peck. It made her upset. It was as if the rekindled flame was extinguishing once again, only this time she wasn't sure she'd have the power to be the one to start it again. If this all turned out to be some clever ploy to make her mad until her birthday; it was honestly working. She was starting to doubt this was some plan at all and really just the end of her relationship.

Once she was sure Harry had left, she got out of bed and proceeded to brush her teeth. Today was also her day off, as she was also going to see teddy off at Kings Cross. It had become a family affair. Ron and Luna would also be coming, along with Skyelar who was dying to see Platform 9 ¾. It would most likely be a happy day, but it was also the day Hermione was contemplating telling Harry how she felt. Ron had managed to calm her down the day he had visited her in her office. She had given it time, in hopes that maybe Ron had shared with Harry how upset his new behavior was making her. However, nothing really had changed and it was time to put things out in the open.

Hermione walked to the kitchen where she spotted a note in the scribbly handwriting she knew to be Harry's.

_**Dear Hermione,**_

_**I know things have been slightly awkward lately. I am also aware that I have been less than pleasant towards you. Everything can and will be explained tonight I promise. Until then, Ginny will be coming around at eight, she said she wanted to go shopping and bring you along. Remember to meet me at Andromeda's at ten to take Teddy to platform 9 ¾.**_

_**Harry**_

Hermione frowned as she finished reading the letter. He couldn't be bothered to have told her this in person? It was a relief to know he was finally ready to talk. Yet, she was still annoyed that he was still avoiding her. Whatever was behind all the torment she had gone through the past weeks, it would have to be amazing to be worth it. She reread the note and only then noticed the comment about Ginny. Why hadn't Ginny mentioned about the upcoming outing?

She placed the note back on the cold granite top as she went to wash her empty mug. It was still too early to get ready to leave with Ginny so she decided to best occupy her time by tiding up the flat. Neither Harry nor she had had time to pick up after themselves because of their busy schedule. It was a far cry from a pigsty, but Hermione being the tidy person she was could not bear to look at the house in its current condition. With the aid of her wand, she levitated and charmed things into their place. Once the living room was taken care of, she went to Harry and hers bedroom. The bed was still unmade and there was a clutter of items on the top of Harry's bedside table. As she moved and organized, she noticed that the famed drawer Harry had locked was now open. She stopped cleaning the top of the table and pulled the drawer open. It was his sock drawer. Hermione hesitated, was it right to go through it just because for once it had been left unlocked? Then again, who wouldn't satisfy their curiosity given the opportunity?

She carefully rummaged through the drawer and found nothing. Shame flooded her. It was horrible to admit it to herself, but she had been almost _hoping_ to find comprising information in there. Anything was better than knowing nothing. She hated herself for thinking what she was. Harry would never do anything to hurt her. That she knew well. Yet there she was, looking for anything that could explain his sudden change. She closed the drawer and went to her vanity to get ready. Tonight everything would finally be explained and she hoped that it would not change anything.

Hermione changed into a casual black cardigan and jeans with a simple white shirt underneath. It was starting to get slightly chilly so the cardigan was more than enough. She pulled her hair into a simple ponytail and applied her usual barely there make-up. Ten minutes later, she heard the ring of the doorbell signaling Ginny's arrival. With one last glance at Harry's bedside table, she exited her bedroom and went to greet Ginny.

"Hi Ginny, it's been so long!" said Hermione hugging her.

"I know. When I heard you were free today I just had to take the opportunity." said Ginny smiling at her. "Sorry if it was so spontaneous."

"It's all right," said Hermione dismissively. "I need more spontaneity in my life."

"Well, let's get going!"

Ginny and Hermione apparated to Diagon Alley. Ginny led her animatedly to a new dress shop that had opened up in Diagon alley not too long ago. Hermione was overwhelmed by the strong smell of perfume that hit her as she walked through the glass doors. The store was very different from any of the stores there. It looked much more modern than anything Diagon Alley had ever seen. For one, the glasses of the door were frameless and clear. Actual lights lit up the store rather than the traditional candles found everywhere in Diagon Alley. It actually looked very similar to something in the muggle world.

"Nice isn't it?" Ginny asked as she saw Hermione interestedly looking around. "I had to write an article about it in the _Prophet_; I actually ended up loving it."

"Well it's definitely a change from the traditional stores here." Hermione said.

"Yes, the owner is actually muggle born, said she wanted to bring a little of the muggle world here."

"That's great!" Hermione smiled. "I love that people want to mesh both worlds together."

"I know." Ginny agreed. "It's wonderful."

"I don't think I can find anything here that suits me though." said Hermione surveying the clothes hung on a levitating rack. "They look too…trendy."

"Aww come on Hermione you're trendy!" Ginny said.

Hermione laughed at her comment.

"Yeah right, I'm a t-shirt and jeans type of girl when I go out." said Hermione. "I couldn't be able to pull off half the things you wear."

"I don't have the body for it either."

Ginny scoffed at her.

"You give yourself too little credit." She argued. "You have an amazing body, you could pull off anything."

Hermione remained unconvinced.

"All you need is a little more risk." Ginny advised. "Why don't you let me help you?"

"All right, I think I'm due for a wardrobe upgrade."

Ginny led the way around the store. She pulled so many clothes off the racks, almost all different from anything Hermione had ever worn. By the time she was done, Hermione could barely see what was in front of her due to the bunch of clothes she was carrying.

"Now for the fun part." said Ginny pulling Hermione.

"This will take forever." said Hermione.

"Don't worry, the changing rooms are enchanted to organize everything, it even changes for you." said Ginny pushing Hermione into the small stall. "Now let's see those clothes!"

Hermione stumbled into the stall. Immediately, the clothes she had carried were levitated from her arms and arranged. The clothes even coordinated themselves before they engulfed her and changed her. Once the clothes were firmly placed, she looked into the mirror. The first outfit brown skirt made of tweaded brown material, her top was a beige lace top and her legs were covered up in black stockings. In all, it wasn't a ghastly outfit. She felt quite comfortable in it.

"Well?" Ginny asked from the outside.

Hermione came out and mockingly posed.

"You look great!" said Ginny.

"I like it, it feels very comfortable." said Hermione as she twirled and looked at every angle of herself in the three-way mirror just outside the changing room.

"Not to mention it's so fashionable."

"I told you it wasn't so hard!" Ginny laughed. "Now go on, I want to see more."

In total, Hermione tried on fifteen full outfits, enough for work and casual days. She was now more than ready for the fall season. She had fallen in love with all the outfits, many of which were completely different from anything she usually wore. With Ginny, she had come to learn that she didn't have to be too outlandish to be in style. It wasn't that she was useless in picking outfits; she just found it much easier to dress up for formal events than casual everyday life. She watched as all the clothes she had tried on rearranged itself and held her arms in front of her to collect them. When she walked outside the changing room, Ginny was waiting for her with a pretty, billowy, flowered dress.

"You didn't pick out a dress so I went to find you one." She said.

"Isn't it a little springy for autumn?" Hermione questioned.

Ginny shrugged.

"It's really cute and on sale, might as well try it out no?"

Hermione looked at the dress. It _was_ appealing. She could always wear it for the upcoming spring.

"I'll hold these for you." said Ginny gathering Hermione's clothes.

Hermione took the dress with her back into the changing room. Again, the dress was levitated and place on her once her other clothes were removed. It was much more beautiful on than on the hanger. It was more alive. She loved the way it flowed with every movement. She could definitely see wearing it to a get together or one of Harry's springtime matches. The room sensed her decision and soon replaced the dress with the clothes she had worn to the store. She walked out of the changing room with the dress in hand and a smile on her face.

"I don't even need to see it to know you're taking it." Ginny laughed.

"Ginny, how come you haven't tried a thing on?" Hermione asked as she freed Ginny from the weight of her outfits. "You were the one with the idea after all."

Ginny smiled abashedly.

"Harry told me to make sure you went out and bought a new wardrobe."

"Why, does he now have a problem with the way I dress?" said Hermione suddenly feeling annoyed.

"No!" said Ginny. "Not at all. He actually wants it to be kind of like an early birthday present. He opened a tab and everything for it. He says he's noticed that since you're so busy with work, you've hardly have had time to go buy new clothes."

"And is there a reason why he couldn't tell me this himself?" Hermione asked.

Ginny shrugged.

"Beats me, he just told me to make sure you found a season full of clothes." Ginny explained. "I think it's sweet. Neville could go a year without noticing if I'm wearing the same stuff."

"I guess it is kind of sweet…" said Hermione pensively.

Hermione paid for her clothes with Harry's tab and hung out with Ginny for a while longer. Ten o'clock soon neared and she had to make her way to Andromeda's like she and Harry had planned. She now felt conflicted. Harry had made a sweet gesture to anyone who wasn't inside her head. To her, it just seemed odd. He had been cold and distant, barely looked her in the eye. Yet he had noticed her clothes? What was the deal? She tried to shake the nagging voice in her head that was bent on saying the worst.

She made it to Andromeda's just in time. Harry had been waiting for ten minutes with an impatient Teddy who had transfigured his hair to a bright green shade. He was holding a cage with a tawny owl; one Harry had bought for him.

"Sorry I'm late." Hermione apologized as she kissed Andromeda on the cheek and hugged Teddy.

"No problem Hermione dear." said Andromeda sweetly. "I'm just happy you were free to take Teddy today, Harry told me how you've been so busy the last few days."

"Yes, but I couldn't miss taking Teddy through platform 9 ¾." said Hermione genuinely. "It's such an important moment in a wizard's life."

"Absolutely," Andromeda agreed. "Now, Teddy write me as soon as you get sorted."

"I will grandma." whined Teddy. "Come on I'll be late Harry!"

Harry laughed at Teddy's eagerness.

"Okay, goodbye Andromeda." said Harry as he took both Teddy's and Hermione's hand.

The familiar tug and pull of apparation consumed them. Almost as soon as the suffocating sensation started, they soon found themselves in the familiar King's Cross station.

"We're here!" Teddy exclaimed excitedly.

He grabbed his trunk, which Hermione had been holding. With it in hand, he sprinted off, making Harry and Hermione run to catch up.

"Teddy hold on, you don't even know where it is!" Harry yelled as he tried to catch up.

After a speedy run, Harry and Hermione reached the entrance to platform 9 ¾. Ron and Luna who had been waiting for them all to arrive had greeted Teddy. Skyelar was fidgeting in Luna's arm, visibly in awe of the hustle and bustle around.

"Excited to start Hogwarts Teddy?" Ron asked enthusiastically.

Teddy nodded fervently.

"You'll really love it." Luna added.

"Even more if you make it into Gryffindor." Ron quipped.

"It doesn't matter what house you make it into." Hermione reassured Teddy.

"As long as you have fun and make friends." Harry said. "That's all that matters."

"And get good marks too." Hermione insisted.

"Yes I know. Can we please go in?" said Teddy impatiently.

Harry laughed.

"Okay, now what you do," Harry explained, getting on the same level as Teddy. "Is grip your cart tight and run towards the platform."

"Towards it?" Teddy gulped nervously.

"I know it's scary, but that's the way it works." said Harry. "Do you want to see it done first?"

Teddy nodded nervously, looking at the bricked wall in fear.

"We'll go first." Luna said.

With hands held, Ron and Luna slightly sprinted into the platform and out of view.

"See?" Harry said. "Nothing to worry about."

"Okay." said Teddy. "Here goes."

Harry watched as his godson gripped his cart with white knuckles and shut his eyes before sprinting to the platform and disappearing just like Ron and Luna had done. He remembered how frightening it had been for him on his first try. Everything that happened that eventful day, he could remember vividly. It seemed like only yesterday he was Teddy's age, unaware that in that fateful day he would be meeting his dearest friends and the lover of his life. He looked over at Hermione. She had barely looked at him since she had arrived to meet him at Andromeda's. He could sense the tension and her icy disposition. At the point they were at, he knew his sudden change in behavior had to be unsettling to her. It was all part of a plan. Harry found himself wishing he hadn't taken that route to plan a surprise for her, but it was too late to do anything else now. All that was left was doing what he had planned for so long. And soon.

"Ready?" Harry asked her.

He was met with only a nod. Hermione went through first, follow closely by him. Teddy had made it all the way to the first cart of the train, waiting to board. He was holding Skyelar by the hand, showing her the train. Harry couldn't help but feel nostalgic at seeing the old scarlet Hogwarts Express. It had remained just the same as it he last saw it all those years ago.

"I can't believe it's been twelve years since we last saw this train." said Harry wistfully.

"It seems like more than that." Hermione said.

Harry grabbed her hand. An act took her by surprise, as he hadn't done so in so long.

"Eighteen years ago, on this date I met the two most important people in my life." said Harry looking at Hermione in the eyes. "I had no idea then just how important you two would become."

Hermione smiled despite herself, her hand gripping his back tightly.

"Neither did I."

"Hermione, I know I haven't been acting like myself lately," said Harry. "And just like I said in the note, there's a reasonable explanation."

Hermione's eyes darted back and forth trying to read him.

"One that I plan on telling you tonight." He added.

"Bringing Teddy here has made me realize just how long ago it has been since my first day at Hogwarts and the first time I met you." said Harry longingly. "So I figured that we should celebrate as it's much more of an official anniversary than what we have been celebrating usually."

"Celebrate it?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"I want to take you out to dinner tonight." Harry answered.

"Is this why you asked Ginny to take me shopping?" Hermione asked dubiously.

"It's part of the reason." Harry smirked. "But you really were in need of new clothes anyway."

"I guess you're right." Hermione laughed. "I have to ask though, is this the reason why you have been acting so distant?"

"I'll explain it all tonight, I promise." Harry reassured.

"All right, I guess I can wait a little longer." Hermione said dejectedly. "Though the same can't be said for Teddy."

Teddy was bobbing up and down on the balls of his feet, beckoning Harry and Hermione to go to him. The steam of the train was billowing and the conductor's whistle screeched through the air. Harry and Hermione walked over to the anxious Teddy to say goodbye. Teddy was more excited than sad to be leaving. Harry was a little more upset that his godson would be leaving for so long. With a few more words of advice, and a little bit of mischief tips from Harry and Ron, Teddy jumped up into the train to find his seat. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, and Skyelar watched as the train slowly started to chug away until it disappeared from view. They talked for a little while longer until Skyelar started to get cranky about missing her nap. They bid farewell to each other and Hermione could've sworn there was a mischievous glint in both Ron and Luna's eyes as they dissaparated. With one last glance at platform 9 ¾ Harry and Hermione also dissaparated.

* * *

Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the day in their flat, making up for lost time. For some odd reason, it was if all the distance and coldness of the past month had disappeared and they were reverted to their old selves. One thing that was odd was that Hermione noticed Harry was frequently checking his watch and fidgeting around. Hermione knew him well enough to know that he was nervous about something. Whatever it was, the later it got the more nerve wrecked he got. Finally, around five o'clock Harry suggested for her to start getting ready for their dinner. He had remained tight lipped of exactly where they would be celebrating. All he had said was for her to wear the floral dress she had bought. She noticed that he was also dressing up very nicely for their date. If she didn't' know any better and were she in the state of mind she had been a couple of months before, she would've bet anything that it was all some plan for him to pop the question. However, she knew it was too good to be true and after everything that had gone down, she simply refused to give life to that hope so soon.

Hermione was still working on her hair when she saw that Harry was ready to go.

"Merlin you dressed fast!" she said in shock.

"I know, and don't worry keep getting ready." He said fixing his shirt's collar. "I'm just going to step out for a few minutes."

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Don't worry about it." He said non-chalantly. "Just be ready by eight."

Hermione gave one last look at her completed look. The dress was just as nice as it had been earlier when she tried it on. Only now, the look was completed with accessories, shoes, and most importantly her hair. Her hair lay in loose waves, more defined than her natural waves but still soft. On her arm, she had a simple bracelet with only a dark green necklace as a statement piece of jewelry. Her make-up was as neutral as usual with the only exception of a bright but not blinding berry pink on her lips. She was overall satisfied with the entire outcome. She looked at the grandfather clock in the living room, it was almost eight and Harry had still not come back. She went to the couch to wait for him, tapping her nails anxiously on the armrest. The last thing she needed was for him to blow off their dinner. The more minutes passed, the less anxious she grew and the more annoyed she became. Then suddenly, there was a tap on the window. It was a grey owl tapping on the window, with a scroll tightly gripped in its talons. Frowning in curiosity, she went to the owl to relieve it from its burden. Once she had given the owl its treat, she opened the letter, which was in Harry's handwriting.

**In the kitchen, you'll find an empty candy wrapper. It's a portkey. Use it.**

**-Harry**

'_What is it with all this secrecy?_' she asked herself.

Just as promised, she soon found the empty wrapper he had mentioned. It was on the countertop, the only scrap of rubbish in the otherwise squeaky-clean kitchen. She didn't understand why he was making such a big deal about their new anniversary. It _was_ sweet, but he had never been that fussed about the actual anniversary they had been celebrating before. Nevertheless, it was comforting to see that the old Harry was still in existence. In fact, he was being even more romantic than she could remember him being in the last three years they had been together. Shrugging away her curiosity for the way he had been behaving all afternoon, she grabbed the wrapper and was soon enveloped in a suction that was very familiar to the one she got from apparating.

She landed more ceremoniously than she had the first time she ever used a portkey. Once she rearranged herself from the travel, she noticed her surroundings. She was back at King's Cross. It wasn't nearly as overcrowded as it had been earlier. Hermione looked around for any sign of Harry. Why had he chosen King's Cross? She had been expecting some fancy restaurant, not a polluted and faintly noisy train station. As she walked around, she noticed she had landed very close to the entrance to platform 9 ¾. Sensing that it was all part of the plan, she looked around to make sure there weren't any muggles around her. She wasn't all too sure if she could go through the platform at nighttime and didn't want anyone to see if she ended up walking into a solid brick wall. With a little hesitation, she gathered her wits and ran towards the wall. Pleasantly relieved she did not meet the solid wall, she stumbled a little clumsily into the familiar platform 9 ¾. As she looked around, she noticed it was even emptier than the rest of the train station. No steam was issuing out of the train, there was no whistle going off in the distance. Absolutely nothing on the platform showed any sign of life. Out of instinct, she gripped her wand a little tighter as she looked around. No Harry as far as the eye could see. No human being for that matter. As she moved closer to the train, the lights inside came on in a domino effect, taking her by surprise. Just then, one of the doors at the end of one of the compartments opened. It was Luna, dressed in an outfit similar to the one the old woman that handled the candy trolley wore.

"Welcome to the Hogwarts Express." She said.

"Luna, what is going on?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Tonight I'm not Luna, just simply the trolley lady." said Luna loftily. "Please come in."

Hermione laughed as she did what Luna told her. Harry had really gone all out for their dinner.

She walked through the narrow hallway, following Luna's lead. All the compartments were dimly lit but vacant. Luna led Hermione all the way to the last compartment, which had some light music playing in the background. Luna turned and stopped in the last compartment where she could make out Harry's shadow. Without a word, she slid open the door and stepped to the side, leaving the way clear for Hermione to walk in. as she walked in, she notice that the booth was dimmer than the rest of the train. It was lit up solely by candles, which were floating in the air. Once she was inside, Luna slid the door behind her and walked away.

"Hi." said Harry uncertainly.

Hermione smirked at him in amusement.

"I don't want to sound like I'm complaining but…what is with all of this?" she asked.

"You don't like it?" Harry asked anxiously.

"No! It isn't that at all." Hermione reassured. "It's just; you're much more dedicated to this anniversary than our actual one."

"Well, like I said earlier I really feel like this is more our real anniversary than the one we usually celebrate." Harry explained.

"Well shouldn't Ron be here too? We did meet him that day as well." said Hermione amused.

"If you want we can ask him to join but…then it wouldn't be romantic now would it?" said Harry laughing. "He can deal with us celebrating; he has his own anniversary to worry about soon."

"So you rented out the train just for us?" Hermione asked in awe.

"Yeah, I would have done it in our old café if it was still open."

Hermione smiled sadly.

"That would've been sweet." she admitted. "Then again, you renting out the entire train for tonight kind of makes up for it."

"I was hoping you'd say that." said Harry genuinely. "It took a lot to book. Apparently the Hogwarts expressed is used more frequently than I had imagined."

"So…was this the reason you have been acting so peculiar lately?" Hermione asked, she couldn't help but ask right away.

"More or less yes. I was originally planning this for your birthday but with Teddy asking me to bring him to platform 9 ¾, It made me remember my first day and the people I met then."

"So this is my early birthday present?" Hermione asked warmly.

"Yes," Harry answered.

"Did you have to be such a prat to plan this?" Hermione inquired jokingly.

"I never thought I would be so convincing but yes." said Harry laughing. "Sorry for that."

"It's okay," Hermione said at ease. "You're more than making up for it."

There was a knock on the glass of the door. Harry beckoned the person inside. It was Ron, dressed in a maître d outfit.

"Dinner is ready." He said. He was wearing a faint scowl, obviously not pleased to be wearing the outfit and being the waiter.

"Thank you." said Harry sniggering.

"You owe me one." Ron muttered as he placed Harry's plate in front of him.

Ron placed the plate in front of Hermione and gave her a mischievous smile before he left.

"How on earth did you manage to get Ron to be the waiter?" Hermione asked amused.

"It was hard believe me." said Harry. "But deep down he's a push over."

They ate and talked much as they had done before all the drama had entered their life. Hermione was glad that the Harry she had been enduring for the past few weeks was all just a façade, a clever trick used to disguise his true motive. All the time she had been starting to wonder if his love for her had died, he was demonstrating that it was still alive and kicking. He had planned an unbelievably romantic outing with so much effort. How could she not forgive him for the way he had been? She was overwhelmed at the amount of detail that had gone into their date. All her favorite love songs, which he often teased her about, were playing lightly in the background. They had eaten her favorite food and drunk her favorite red wine. The night was going on perfectly. She didn't think there would soon be a moment that would top that heated one they had had in the rain back in Australia. However, this one was surely topping it so far.

Ron came in once again to clear the table, without any words this time. The only thing Hermione noticed was that Ron gave Harry a bracing pat on the shoulder before he disappeared. They were alone once again, and Hermione could see a change in Harry's demeanor. He looked paler and he was licking his lips frequently. She knew he was nervous about something; eighteen years of knowing him was enough to diagnose each of actions with a certain feeling. She reached for his hand and was surprised to feel it so clammy and sweaty.

"Are you okay?" she asked concernedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Harry taking a swig of water. "It's just hot all of a sudden."

"I think you're coming down with something." Hermione said worriedly. "It's perfectly comfy in here."

"I'm probably just exaggerating." Harry said dismissively.

"Harry, you're all fidgety." Hermione said. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Said Harry trying his best to sound convincing.

Of course, he wasn't fine. It was time. It was finally time to ask the question Hermione had been dreaming of her entire life. He knew perfectly well that she had to have had the perfect dream of how it would be. It had been an entire month of planning and he was still horribly afraid it would not be worth it. There was still fear that it would not meet her expectations. He was still afraid that she would say no and make his world come crashing down on him. Just how did men do this? It was agony. Harry had been a nervous wreck all day, though he had played it off to everyone extremely well. However now, at the final hour, he was sure he was being obvious. Hermione could sense he was nervous. How could she not? She knew everything about him. It was one of the reasons he loved her so much. He loved how she could sense his feelings, how one look into his eyes she could read his mind. She was absolutely everything to him. Everything.

"Harry?" said Hermione's voice distantly.

Harry had been lost in his thoughts. So much so, that he had obviously drifted away.

"Sorry." Harry said apologetically.

"What were you so pensive about?" Hermione asked inquisitively.

"Everything."

"Everything?" Hermione repeated confusingly.

"I was thinking about everything that has led to this moment." Harry answered. "We've gone through a hell of a lot."

"I know." Hermione added. "It's crazy isn't it?"

"Very." Harry replied. "It's even crazier that you have stood by me _through_ everything."

"It was very easy to." said Hermione smiling at him warmly. "I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"You're wonderful." Harry said unabashedly. He meant it sincerely.

"And you're amazing." said Hermione earnestly. "And a prat for getting me all teary eyed."

Harry laughed.

"How?"

"You're words and you just being you." Hermione explained fanning her eyes in an attempt to dry them. "And…is that my favorite song playing?"

_**And how can I stand here with you, and not be moved by you?**_

"I reckon it is." Harry surmised.

"I thought you said it was corny." She said.

"I did. But I have grown fond of it." Harry said. "I can see why you like it so much."

Hermione leaned back and listened to the song. It was her absolute favorite song. One she identified with completely. Harry had become her everything. Her light that kept her trusting. She felt each and every one of those words.

"It's actually perfect that it's playing because I want to give you your present now."

"I didn't know we were giving each other presents!" Hermione complained.

Harry shook his hand dismissively.

"Don't worry about it." He said, retrieving a book from the inside of his pocket. "Here, I hope you like it."

He placed the book in her soft hands and looked at her expression. There was a big smile on her face as she read the tome's title. '_Hogwarts; a History-the revised edition'_.

"This book isn't supposed to be out for months!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly. "How on earth did you get it?"

"Those are the perks of being Harry Potter." Harry said cockily.

He watched amusedly as Hermione ripped through the pages eagerly.

"It's the special edition." Harry explained. "Only fifty are being made. It's specially designed to duplicate anything you put your wand to. Just so you can see a better example of the subject."

"This is amazing!" Hermione said animatedly.

"They've finally added a chapter on Horcruxes, at least for this edition." Harry said.

"Really?" Hermione asked breathlessly, looking up at him for the first time since she had received the book.

"Yes, let me show you." said Harry grabbing the book back.

He skipped all the way to chapter eighteen, for the first time Hogwarts; a history was mentioning the horcruxes. They had not done so for fear of sparking people's interests and cause them to do it. However, thanks to Hermione's insistence that it would only help if people knew the dangers of them, they had finally accepted. Once he found exactly what he wanted to show her, he handed the book back to her.

"If you point your wand to each of the pictures, a small example will pop out of the page." Harry told her.

Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it to the first Horcrux, Tom Riddle's diary. Sure enough, as soon as the tip of her wand touched the image, a tiny replica of it popped up for her to observe.

"This is so fascinating!" she said earnestly.

She went through two more before coming across Marvolo Gaunt's ring. She pointed her wand to it and sure enough, the ring popped out of the book. The only difference was that the ring did not match the image or what she remembered about it. It was cleaner and daintier and had a pear cut diamond on it instead of the blood red diamond shaped stone.

"Harry why-" she could not finish the end of her question. Harry was kneeling before her, on just one knee.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her voice shaking. "Why did the book show me this ring? This isn't the Horcrux."  
"No, it isn't." said Harry grabbing the ring from her shaking hands.

"I don't understand…"

"I have to be honest with you. This whole night has been my biggest project for the last two months." said Harry. "It took me a lot to finally realize that all I was afraid of was a hurdle we had already passed. And I figured, what would be a better way than to ask for your hand in marriage, than to do it where we met for the first time?"

Hermione looked at Harry with tears in her eyes. Harry was finally doing what she had thought was never going to happen. Yet she had mixed feelings, was he doing this all just because of the stress of the 'will they or won't they?' question that had tormented the both of them for months?

"Hermione, I love you and I wish I could say something cleverly romantic like they do in those muggle movies you love so much," said Harry, his voice shaking due to a confliction of emotions. "But…I can't find better words than 'I want to be with you forever' will you please put up with the drama of being a Potter and marry me?"

Hermione gave Harry a watery smile. It may not have been a work of Shakespeare, but his words were sincere and that, more than anything was more beautiful than reciting cliché words that had nothing to do with them.

"Harry…please tell me you are asking me this because you genuinely want to marry me, not just because it's something I want."

Harry shook his head.

"All I want is to be with you." He said sincerely. "I want to share everything with you. Especially my last name. There's no point of holding out any longer when I know you're the only one I would ever want to be with."

Hermione covered her mouth with her hands. Tears were flowing freely down her face. She could not believe it was finally happening.

"So again…will you marry me?" he asked laughing despite his nerves.

"Of course!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry laughed and placed the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit. Just like they were. He got up and hugged her fiercely, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around. After a few minutes of outlandish bliss, Harry brought her down and gave her the deepest most sincere kiss he had ever given her. They were oblivious to the sound of the door sliding and the cheerful screams of Ron and Luna. At that moment, they were the only two people in the world. The happy couple that had finally realized what most people spend their entire lives trying to know. They had found each other's missing puzzle piece, the perfect fit. It had taken several tries and setbacks to get to this point. Yet it in the end, it was all worth it. Hermione had gotten her dream proposal and Harry had conquered his fears. They had both gained something memorable, and it would only be the beginning.

_**A/N**_: _**I know the last paragraph seems somewhat conclusive but fear not. As the story is titled, this is the journey to the aisle. The proposal was just the beginning. The tip of the iceberg. I hope you enjoyed the proposal. There's still a lot of funny and romantic moments ahead. Now, off to plan the wedding. Hope it doesn't cause arguments down the road but….you know it will be inevitable. Review!**_


	15. The Day After

_**A/N:**__Sorry I took so long in uploading this chapter. It was kind of hard to pick up from the last chapter that was so anticipated. I am glad you all enjoyed it. I knew the importance of it and knew I had to make it extra special. This story is winding down and I have already been asked about a sequel. That all depends how well received this story ends up being. I am already planning on what the sequel would be about if you all want one. I hope you enjoy this chapter and again, I welcome any ideas of what you want to see before the actual wedding. Read and review! =**) EDIT: I am so sorry about the confusion of who was speaking, for some reason ffn would elet my use of Mr. and Mrs but I think i've got it figured out!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Harry stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror above the sink in the daylight-flooded bathroom. His face was still sporting the unabashed grin that had spread on his face when Hermione said yes to his proposal. Even now, he could not believe that he was now proposed to get married. It was all very surreal. Twisting the knob next to the faucet, he cupped his hands under the cold rush of water and wet his face. It was early morning and both he and Hermione were expected at The Burrow in a few hours. Mrs. Weasley had not wasted a moment in contacting the family to organize a celebratory brunch for Harry and Hermione.

Once he felt awake and refreshed, he walked back into the bedroom. Hermione was already up, much to his surprise. She was wearing one of his button-down shirts. It was much longer and looser on her than on him. Its hem reached her mid thighs. Her hair was disheveled, much like it was every morning. He watched her as she rubbed her eyes and stretched. She must have sensed he was looking at her, for she stopped mid-stretch and looked at him bemusedly.

"What?" She asked smiling curiously.

"Nothing. I just think it's sexy when you were my shirts." said Harry as he leaned against the wardrobe casually.

"You think _this_," she said pointing to herself up and down. "Is sexy?"

"Yeah." nodded Harry. "I think that's what you should dress in from now on."

Hermione laughed.

"I'd terrify the streets going out like this." She said.

"Fine then, I guess it's better only I get to see It." said Harry chuckling.

Hermione passed him and walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She placed a spell on a hairbrush to go through her hair and untangle the knots. She always liked to manually brush her teeth. As a daughter of dentists, she took oral care very seriously and did not feel that magic could brush as well as manual power. Once she was satisfied with both hair and teeth, she walked back to the bedroom, to Harry.

"Are you ready for what's awaiting us at The Burrow?" he asked once she appeared.

"I think so." Hermione replied.

"You know how Mrs. Weasley gets whenever there's an engagement." Harry reminded her.

"Trust me; I think my mum beat her on that." She said.

"How did she take the news?" Harry asked curiously. "You didn't finish telling me."

"Well, I'm pretty sure all of England heard her yell." said Hermione amusedly. "Practically woke up the neighborhood."

"_And_ she said my cousin would be calling me later on." she continued. "Apparently the whole family had written me off as an old maid."

"You an old maid?" Harry asked, astonished. "Never."

"I can clearly remember the last time I mentioned being an old maid to you." said Hermione pensively.

Harry nodded in remembrance.

"And do you remember what I told you?"

"_I doubt that would ever happen_" repeated Hermione verbatim. "Did you have any idea then, where we'd be now?"

Harry shook his head vigorously.

"No idea."

"Well…" she said clapping her hands together. "We'll have enough time to chat later. Mrs. Weasley won't forgive us being late."

It took them an hour to get ready and that was only because Hermione's family was flooding them with calls. Each one also requested to speak to the man Hermione had deemed worthy of her hand in marriage. When Harry was done speaking with Hermione's aunt from her father's side, Hermione was sitting in front of the vanity, nearly done and fastening the back of her right earring.

"All set." She said rearranging her soft curls as she stood up.

"Don't forget to wear your ring." said Harry jokingly. "The girls are dying to ogle it."

"Are you mad?" she asked laughing. "It took all my patience to get it; I'm never taking this ring off."

Hermione looked back down at the ring. Harry walked behind her, embracing her from the back, arms locking in front of her torso. He rested his chin on the top of her head as he saw the ring on her outstretched arm.

"I still can't believe it." said Hermione breathlessly. She felt tears threatening to appear again.

"I'm sorry I took so long." Harry said, his chin digging into her head as he spoke.

"It doesn't matter." She said genuinely. "What matters is that you _finally_ got around to it."

Harry laughed as he hugged Hermione tighter. Indeed, he had been extremely thick in figuring things out. Luckily, things always ended up sorting themselves out. Usually, in a much better way that could have ever been imagined. With one last glance at the ring, hand in hand they walked to the fireplace, threw some floo powder and disappeared into the green flames.

* * *

"They're here. They're here!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as the newly engaged couple stumbled out of the fireplace. "Oh, congratulations dears!"

Both Harry and Hermione were almost toppled over as gave them her famous bone-crushing hug.

"Took you long enough Harry!" said once she let them breathe again.

"Kids! Harry and Hermione are here!" she yelled.

Ron and Luna came in first, followed closely by Neville and Ginny.

"Mum, Luna and I were there when it happened!" Ron reminded her.

Ginny stepped forward to congratulate Harry as Neville did the same to Hermione.

"Took you long enough." Neville told Harry over Hermione's shoulder.

"Why do I get the feeling I will keep hearing this?" Harry asked.

Everyone laughed.

"So…let's see it then." said Ginny clapping her hands together, unable to contain herself any longer. "Let's see that rock."

Hermione unabashedly showed the front of her hand to everyone in the room.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" gasped Ginny.

"Blimey Harry, you do realize that will be hard to hide from _The Daily Prophet_?" asked Neville matter-of-factly.

Harry shrugged.

"I know, but I'm not about to ask Hermione to hide it." He said proudly. "I'm not ashamed of my fiancée."

Hermione felt her face burn as Harry said that. Fiancée. It sounded much more adult than girlfriend. She braced an arm around his waist as he framed her shoulders.

"Aww." said Ginny.

"Bad news." said Mrs. Weasley sadly. "Neither Bill nor George could make it but they of course send their congratulations. Arthur should be in shortly."

"Thank you ." Harry and Hermione said together.

"Oh enough of this Mrs. business." said Mrs. Weasley dismissively. "You're both family. It's about time you call me Molly."

"All right, will do." Harry agreed.

"I'll go check on the food." She said smiling.

Harry couldn't help but notice another absence among them. His god children.

"Where are Skyelar and Darwin?" Harry asked Ron.

"They're with Luna's dad." He answered.

"Yeah. My dad really wanted to see them." said Luna smiling. "They do know the news however. Skyelar immediately asked if she was going to be the flower girl."

"Of course!" Hermione exclaimed. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Hermione, I think my mum might still be planning on showering you with bridal magazines. Ginny whispered, clearly annoyed. "I tried to talk her out of it—"

"I know the routine." Hermione interrupted her. "And believe me; my mum will more than likely be doing the same."

Ginny laughed as she rolled her eyes.

"Mothers."

"So have you picked a date yet?" Neville asked curiously.

"No." said Harry and Hermione at the same time.

"Oh I really hope you don't take forever on that too." Luna quipped, earning laughs from everyone.

"No, don't worry Luna." Hermione reassured. "Once the excitement has died down, we will start discussing it."

"It's ready!" yelled from the kitchen.

The group walked into the kitchen and set off to their seats. In the middle of the hustle, Mr. Weasley walked in, smiling happily at Harry.

"Congratulations my boy." He said hugging Harry as Hermione watched on.

"You too darling. Come here." said Mr. Weasley beckoning Hermione over once he was done with Harry.

"Thank You ." said Hermione warmly.

"I'm so happy you two finally got it together." said Mr. Weasley beaming at them.

"So are we . So are we." said Harry glancing at Hermione.

* * *

Everyone settled around the table, digging into delicious waffles made from scratch. Naturally, those who weren't present the night Harry proposed, asked him to share exactly how it all happened. They were all enthralled at the tale as he told them how long it had taken him to plan the whole thing out. He also mentioned how the trip to Australia had been just what he had needed to finally do the deed.

"Well, it took its time, but what matters is that you're finally sure of your future." Mrs. Weasley chimed in.

"So…" she added. "Not long then to see a Potter baby?"

"Mum!" exclaimed Ron and Ginny, visibly embarrassed.

"What?" asked Mrs. Weasley , not seeing the reason for her children's embarrassment. "It's only natural."

"Molly, let the kids enjoy their new relationship before you start asking for babies!" said laughing.

"Oh all right." said Mrs. Weasley defeated. "Hermione, I've got you some things—"

She flicked her wand in the direction of the living room.

"Molly, you didn't have to—"

"I wanted to dear." said Mrs. Weasley brushing her off.

A big stack of magazine levitated into view and over to them. Neatly, they placed themselves in the empty space above Hermione's plate.

"Mum, what did we discuss the other day?" Ginny asked annoyed.

"Hush Ginny. You may not like them but I know Hermione will." said the older witch flashing Hermione a smile. "She's always so prepared."

Hermione picked up the first magazine with apprehension. She knew how carried away got whenever there was a wedding in the family. Though neither she nor Harry were blood, they were seen as an extension of the family. Their wedding would be no different and Hermione was sure Mrs. Weasley would want to play a big part in this one as well.

"There are loads of magazines there on dresses and a fair few on venues, cakes, and themes as well." explained Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione gave her a small smile of acknowledgement. Though she had only been engaged for less than a day, she _had_ thought of her wedding many times before. She knew more or less how she wanted it to be. Extravagance was not something she dreamed of. Though, it was becoming quite clear that Mrs. Weasley had other plans.

"Thank you." she said weakly.

"You're very welcome."

* * *

Harry and Hermione stayed at The Burrow for a while longer. Due to their busy schedules, they rarely had time to chat with the Weaselys. Everyone was thrilled to talk about the happily engaged couple and their plans. Many had suggestions for them, from the perfect months for the wedding to ideal locations for their honeymoon. The girls all clustered together to look at magazines while the men turned their conversations to Quidditch. Mr. Weasley stepped away from chatting with Ginny to come to Harry. He beckoned him subtly, as to not attract attention to himself. Harry followed him causally off to the side.

"Harry, again I just want to say how happy I am for you." the older wizard smiled.

"Thank you so much sir."

"Arthur, please call me Arthur." said Mr. Weasley kindly.

"Okay…Arthur." said Harry with difficulty.

"For a while, you had me worried." Mr. Weasely continued.

Harry smiled at him bemusedly.

"Well, after the war…you were only dating…well…questionable women." said Mr. Weasley awkwardly. "Neither one was your match. Neither one had the warm heart that matched yours."

"Hermione was also in a limbo." he added. "Dating men who did not appreciate what a spectacularly gifted witch she is."

"I hear you on that one." said Harry, remembering Hermione's relationship with Viktor Krum with a shudder.

"It broke my heart to see such amazing people so unhappy." said Mr. Weasley genuinely. "So wrongfully matched."

"For the longest time…I was aware of something you two weren't and I was afraid you'd never get around to see it."

Mr Weasley put a fatherly hand on Harry's shoulder before he spoke again.

"So I am so genuinely happy I got to see the union of two remarkable people so deserving of one another." He said, his eyes glistening slightly.

Harry could only smile warmly at the older man as he patted his hand on top of his in gratitude. Together they looked back to the women. Hermione was laughing at something Ginny was pointing to/ how could he have known that the insufferable know-it-all he had met in his first year would become everything to him?

"I am so genuinely happy too." He told as he looked at hi best friend, his soul mate…his future wife.

He may have taken forever, but he was now more confident than ever that he had made the right choice.


	16. Meeting The Parents

_**A/N:**__** Hello everyone. I'm sorry I have neglected you guys. I really hope I can make it up to you know that I'm on winter vacation. I'm not going to promise because I hate that I never keep them. As always, any ideas for what you'd like to see is greatly appreciated. This story is slowly winding down but I want to have a few more fun chapters before we get to the wedding. Also, I'm really considering doing a sequel for this story as well…let me now if you'd like that.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Harry and Hermione stood outside the stone cobbled stairs that led to her parents' house. It had only been a week since they announced to everyone that they were engaged. Hermione's parents had been constantly contacting them, wanting them to come over. It had been so overwhelming, that Hermione finally gave in. They were to have a special dinner, not unlike the one Mrs. Weasley had prepared. Mrs. Granger was actually not afraid to let Hermione know how upset she was that Mrs. Weasley had done that before her.

"Harry, why are you so nervous?" Hermione asked amusingly as she watched Harry fidget with his hands. "It's not like you're meeting them for the first time."

"I know!" said Harry defensively. "It's different this time."

"How?" she asked.

"Well, the beating I would get if I ever do anything wrong towards you goes up a tenfold when you do the move from boyfriend to fiancé."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and his exaggeration.

"Just relax." said Hermione soothingly.

"Relax is not something a bloke can do when he's in this situation."

The pair waited a little longer until the door finally opened up. The Grangers opened up and did not hesitate in greeting them warmly into their home.

"Oh I am so so happy to finally have the two of you here." said Mrs. Granger kindly.

They were all sitting in the small but cozy living room. The walls were a shade of antique pink. The living room furniture consisted of a white sofa and matching loveseat. The flat TV was mounted up above the fireplace and the mantle was loaded with pictures which were mostly of Hermione's younger days. It was plain to see that Hermione's knack for near OCD cleanliness came from her parents. Not a single thing was out of place. Yet, unlike Privet Drive, the warmth of family could be felt as soon as you stepped foot into the place.

"I'm really happy for you sweat pea." said Mr. Granger smiling at his daughter.

"Thank you dad." said Hermione genuinely.

"Oh Hermione," said Mrs. Granger wistfully. "You are finally making my dream come true. Every mother dreams of the day their little girl will wear that white dress. Finally it's _my_ turn!"

"I'm glad you're so eager for It." said Hermione laughing.

"For a minute there, I thought I wasn't going to get It." said Mrs. Granger. "Not for anything dear but you have turned out to be kind of a tricky one."

"It just took me longer than most to find _The One._" said Hermione.

Mrs. Granger looked warmly at Harry.

"I guess that's all that really matters anyway." She said smiling in his direction.

The dinner went on without hitch. Mrs. Granger regaled Harry with stories from Hermione's childhood, much to his fiancées displeasure. The conversation soon led to the planning of the wedding which Mrs. Granger was alarmed to learn; hadn't even started.

"My friend Ellinore has the number of a really good wedding planner." said Mrs. Granger. "I am obviously going to help in any way I can but, for some things you really need a professional."

"Actually mum, I kind of have the idea of asking my friend for that favour." said Hermione meekly.

Harry looked curiously between them. Mrs. Granger was obviously a little disappointed in the news.

"Oh…" Mrs. Granger said deflated. "Is she a wedding planner?"

"Not really." said Hermione sheepishly. "But she really has a knack for this sort of stuff and she's had loads of practice with other friend's wedding."

"I don't know if that's wise—"

"Jane, if Hermione thinks her friend can do it, then I'm sure she'll do a great job." said Mr. Granger intervening.

Hermione gave her dad an appreciative smile.

"I suppose." said Mrs. Granger in defeat. "I just want everything to be perfect."

"Yes, I know." said Hermione. "And it will. As long as Harry is there at the altar, everything will be perfect."

"He better be at that altar." said Mr. Granger rather gruffly.

"I wouldn't dare miss out on that sir." said Harry, joking despite himself.

"Dad, Harry would never leave me stranded." Hermione said defensively. "I've known him for quite some time so I can say that with absolute certainty."

Mr. Granger observed Harry closer for a minute, as if trying to read any sign of dishonesty in his eyes.

"Well, my daughter is hardly ever wrong so…I'm pretty sure you won't let her down." said Mr. Granger finally cracking a smile. "You have my blessing."

"That means so much sir." said Harry genuinely. "Thank you."

* * *

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Hermione asked once they were back in the comfort of their own home.

"No, I guess not." Harry replied as he removed his shoes from his feet. "I did feel like your dad was a tad bit intimidating this time though."

"Yeah, I guess it's just harder for him to accept I'm getting to this milestone." Hermione assumed. "He thought I was going to dedicate myself only to my studies."

"I can see where you got your compulsive nature for work then." said Harry jokingly.

"By the way," He added. "Who do you have in mind to help you with the planning?"

"Ginny." Hermione replied.

"Ginny?" Harry asked in shock. "But she's no wedding planner."

"Maybe not professionally." Hermione agreed. "But you can't deny she was good with George and Angelina's wedding or Ron and Luna's"

Harry shrugged. She did have a point.

"She already asked me to let her when we went to The Burrow for brunch." She added. "And to be honest, it would be too overwhelming for me to do. It's bad enough I'm dreading the dress fitting."

"You already found a dress?" Harry asked in alarm.

"No, but Ginny insists on making that one of the first things to check off the list." Hermione explained. "Any suggestions?"

Harry looked at her questionably.

"Hold on." said Hermione, getting up from the couch.

She came back with a myriad of magazines in her hand. It was a combination of the ones Mrs. Weasley had given her, as well as some her mother had sent her via post. She had a big smile on her face as she sat down next to Harry.

"I've only gone through three of them." She said excitedly. "But I have managed to find a few that are possible contenders. You wouldn't believe some of these dresses, they are absolutely insane."

She skimmed furiously through the magazine as she searched for the page she had saved. Once she found it, she thrust it into Harry's unprepared hands.

"What do you think?" she asked eagerly.

Through a woman's eyes, one could see a gorgeous cream coloured gown with beading detail from the bodice to the upper part of the skirt of the dress. However, through Harry's eyes, he just saw a pretty white dress.

"It's nice." Harry said simply.

"Just nice?" Hermione asked disappointedly. "Are you mad? It's beautiful!"

"Well, I'm a bloke…the only way I can get all keen about a dress is when you wear it." Harry said defensively. "We like the finished product. We're not really interested in all the mad details you are."

"Well," she said retrieving the magazine. "Nice to see how invested you are with the wedding."

"Hermione—"

"No, should've remembered how annoyed you get whenever I talk about weddings." said Hermione angrily. "I didn't think it would happen with ours though."

"Hermione don't take it personally." said Harry deflated. "It's just…it's all been nonstop wedding talk…can't we talk about something else?"

"Harry, we've only been engaged for a week and you are already annoyed with talking about It." said Hermione matter-of-factly. "How are you possibly going to handle what's yet to come?"

"I'll manage." said Harry unconvincingly. "It's just…we should take a break and talk about other topics."

"We already do!" Hermione argued. "And besides, if you really wanted this to just be over and done with, why haven't we even begun to set a date?"

"It's up to you." Harry said simply. "I really don't mind."

"Is this going to be a problem?" Hermione asked bluntly.

"What is?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Making decisions in regards to our wedding?" she asked huffily.

"No, why would you think that?"

"Oh I don't know." She said cynically. "Maybe because it took you forever to tell me how you felt? Just like it took you forever to finally propose."

Harry ran his hands through his unruly hair in frustration. How could a perfect night end up with them arguing?

"Tell me." said Harry delicately. "What can I possibly say to stop you from getting cross?"

"I just want you to look interested." said Hermione. "This can't possibly something _I've_ only dreamt of."

"I know these things can be overwhelming" she added softly. "But, aren't you the least bit excited about that day?"

"Of course I Am." said Harry without hesitation. "I'm just…still in shock to be honest."

"I feel like it only just happened." He continued. "So it's a little mad that everyone is coming at me with advice and suggestions."

"I guess I can understand that." said Hermione.

She grabbed her magazines and stacked them up in a tidy pile. She pulled out her wand and levitated them up and away into her bedroom.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he saw that she was putting the magazines away. He was grateful she was going to give him a break. At least for now anyway. Hermione would no doubt get excited later on again and pull those magazines out. It's not that he wasn't excited, because he'd by lying to himself if he denied it. However, what he had told her was the exact truth. It was nice to see everyone so happy that they had finally made such a big decision; he just wished they would talk about something else.

Hermione came back into the living room looking quite differently than she had when she had left. She was wearing nice fitted, dark wash jeans and a plain grey sweater and matching oxfords. Her hair was pulled into an effortless messy knot. What shocked harry even more was the fact she was carrying his broom.

"Where are you going?" He asked bemusedly.

"_We're_ going flying." She corrected him.

"What? You hate flying."

"True, but you once told me that flying is the only thing that can help you clear your mind." She told him. "And I could do with a little mind clearing to be honest."

"You sure?" He asked concernedly.

"Just take me before I change my mind." She said smiling at him.

Harry fastened up his trainers and eagerly grabbed her hand. Together, they spun on the spot and apparated to the London Landers Quidditch pitch.


	17. Big Decisions

_**A/N:**__** fun fact about this chapter: this actually started way differently than how it ended up. Originally, this chapter was going to be conflict free, but along the way, this chapter and the characters had a life of their own. I don't have any experience whatsoever in planning a wedding, but I have heard that is the most stressful thing one can do. Naturally, Harry and Hermione are even more complicated than usual with all this wedding drama. This chapter and the next will hopefully be the last "difficult chapters" before we have smooth sailing to the end. We are VERY near guys! I hope you enjoy and the chapter after this one is about 2/3 done so expect the update ASAP. Remember as always, if you read, be kind and leave me a review.**_

_**

* * *

**_ In the month that passed since the engagement, a lot of crazy things had taken place. The Daily Prophet was a little late in learning the news, but nevertheless wrote a huge article about it the moment they knew. The content of the article was highly predictable. Hermione was once again painted as the _'Scarlet Woman'__ who had finally concocted a potion strong enough to bag Harry Potter once and for first Rita had speculated that Hermione was not engaged with Harry Potter, but rather with Cormac Mcglaggan. A rumor she spread even further by using old photographs of the time Harry and Hermione went to Australia for Barnaby's wedding. At much as it annoyed Hermione to even address the rumor, she was forced to do an interview with Luna for The Quibbler. Only then did Harry's fan's let up and Rita was forced to correct the mess she made. Of course, Rita never really apologized, but she did manage to get her faithful readers riled up and hungry for more information. Much to Harry and Hermione's displeasure._

It was late October and the weather outside was becoming more vicious as the days went on. It was windier and slightly colder. No condition; however would deter Nigel from training the team for the next game. It was six o' clock and training had finally let up. Harry had been eager to touch land when Nigel blew the whistle. He hurried the pace as he saw the locker room in view, there was a hot shower running with his name on it and he did not want to keep it waiting.

"Hey Harry, hold up!" said a weary voice Harry recognized as Nigel's

Harry turned about to face his Quidditch captain.

"Nice practice today." said Nigel. "Think those Germans are in for a battle."

"Yeah." Harry agreed.

"How are things going?" Nigel asked curiously. "The wedding plans progressing okay?"

"I guess…" said Harry. " Hermione's been pretty busy at the Ministry so I don't think she's had much time for that."

"Ahh" said Nigel. "I see."

"Listen Harry," he continued. "I actually stopped because…I want to ask you something."

"Sure." Harry nodded.

"Well, I don't know if you've noticed but…Stacey hasn't been coming to a lot of the training sessions." said Nigel seriously.

"Yeah I noticed that," said Harry remembering suddenly. "Is everything all right?"

"Not really." Nigel admitted shamefully. "You see, we've been having a bit of fight over the time I dedicate to Quidditch. It's gotten to the point that I've decided that it's time for me to step down as captain."

"Wow." said Harry dumbstruck. "I'm sorry Nigel."

"It's okay really." said Nigel dismissively. "I love Quidditch but…this whole mad situation has made me realize that I love my family more. I don't want to lose that."

Harry nodded. "I completely understand."

"And…well I really think that you could carry this team to victory." Nigel said determinedly. "I want you to be this team's captain."

Harry was at a loss for words. Nigel had mentioned the possibility before, but never had he imagined it would be coming so soon.

"Nigel I am really honored." said Harry genuinely. "But I don't know…I'm out here enough as it is…Hermione—"

"I know it's something complicated." Nigel said sympathetically. "Believe me, I do. But you really are the best hope I see for this team. Please at least think it through."

"I…I" Harry stammered. "I'll think about it."

* * *

"Oh my goodness this one is so lovely!" squealed Ginny.

It had been Luna's idea to ask the girls over for the night. They were all finally free to talk about Hermione's wedding. They had the stacks of magazines all scattered around the living room as they skimmed through them eagerly. Even Skyelar was in on the fun as she pointed out her own picks for Hermione to wear.

"I don't know." said Hermione scrunching up her nose at the dress Ginny was showing.

"Oh Hermione come on!" Ginny exclaimed.

"The front is too low cut." Hermione explained.

"It's your wedding day!" said Ginny rolling her eyes. "You're allowed to be sexy."

"I don't think I can pull off sexy." Hermione said.

"Yes you can!" Ginny and Luna yelled together.

"What about that outfit you wore to the Ministry of Magic Halloween party almost four years ago?" Luna reminded her.

"Oh please don't remind me of that." said Hermione meekly.

"Why? It looked amazing." Luna said.

"I was out of my comfort zone for the entire thing!" Hermione confessed. "Anyway, you lot are getting carried away. We haven't even set the date yet. I can't pick out a dress yet."

The laughter died almost instantaneously after Hermione said this.

"You haven't picked a wedding date yet?" asked Ginny in alarm. "It's been more than a month!"

Hermione shrugged.

"I just haven't had the time."

"Hermione, as your wedding planner I am imploring you to pick one within the coming days." said Ginny in a serious tone.

"I can't just randomly pick one Ginny." said Hermione defensively. "I have to talk it over with Harry."

"I'm sorry but this is one part of the planning you have to do without Harry's help." said Ginny bluntly.

"What?" Hermione asked astonishingly. "I can't do that."

"I think Ginny's right Hermione." said Luna cutting in. "waiting on Harry-"

"Is like waiting for the grass to grow." Ginny interrupted. "Has he at least tried to suggest one?"

"No." Hermione replied. "We sort of had a row about all the planning. We made up and I got some serious heavy work load at the Ministry so…we haven't discussed it since."

"And he won't be doing so." Ginny added. "History shows, that Harry takes a century to make any big decision. Now that you have the ring, it's all in _your_ hands."

"I don't know." said Hermione uncertainly. "I _want_ him to be part of this process."

"Hermione, he won't care." Ginny reasoned. "All he cares is that you show up in the dress that day. The process in between is irrelevant to a man. He'll only slow it all down."

Hermione looked over at Luna with a plea of help in her eyes.

"I'm going to have to side with Ginny." she said almost apologetically. "I love Ronald but…he was absolutely useless in all the planning."

"Well…Harry _did_ say it was up to me…" said Hermione pensively.

"There you go." smiled Ginny. "It's settled then."

* * *

Hermione paced up and down the hallway that led to her and Harry's bedroom. After days of thinking, she had finally managed to pick a date and was furiously trying to work up the courage to tell Harry. It made sense that she had to be the one to pick a date. It was obvious a month ago that Harry had no idea for one, nor did he seem to care. It was highly unlikely he would have spent the past month thinking about it constantly the way she had. If they ever were walking down the aisle, it would be clearly up to her. She had done enough waiting, and if he wanted things to be up to her, then he really wouldn't have a problem with her decision.

"Okay, just get in and get it done." She told herself as she grabbed the door handle.

Once she turned it, the door pushed open and revealed Harry, who was sitting on the bed and staring at his uniform.

"Harry…we need to talk." Hermione said delicately.

Harry looked over at her with confusion.

"Is everything okay?" He asked concernedly. "You look nervous."

"Yeah I'm okay." She said shakily. "I…I wanted to talk about the wedding."

"What about it?" Harry asked.

"Well…I wanted to let you know what date I picked…"said Hermione nervously.

"You picked a date?" Harry asked slowly.

"Yes, I mean it's been a month since we last spoke of this." She said nervously. "And you did say it was up to me."

"You do realize I'm a part of this don't you?" Harry asked.

"I know you are." Hermione said defensively. "but—"

"Then why are you making this decision yourself?" Harry asked angrily.

"I wanted you to be a part of it!" Hermione argued. "But after our last row, do you really think I was enthusiastic to ask you about anything?"

"You can't just wait?"

"Wait?" Hermione nodded. "Wait is all you ever want me to do. What Harry, is it going to take three years for us to pick a date? Three more for the actual wedding?"

"Hermione, I don't have time right now to talk about this." said Harry slowly.

"Neither do I." Hermione growled. "Yet I make a sacrifice in my time because I want this to happen."

"You can't make a big decision like this without me." Harry said.

"Why not?" Hermione asked defiantly.

"Because, I got asked to take over as Quidditch captain!" Harry exclaimed.

"What?" Hermione asked softly.

"Nigel asked me to take over as captain." Harry explained sheepishly.

"And what does that have to do with what we're talking about?" Hermione asked angrily.

"This is a big deal for me Hermione but it's also something that can change our lives." Harry explained.

"I've only been given three days to think it over and…today is day three." He added sheepishly.

"Why are you telling me at such short notice?" Hermione exclaimed.

"I know that you're busy with all that wedding rubbish and I—"

"Rubbish. Our wedding is rubbish now?" Hermione asked tearfully.

"Ugh, no! That's not what I meant." said Harry frantically running his hands through his hair. "You know that's not what I meant."

"No, I think it's exactly what you meant." said Hermione desolately. "Thank you for finally being honest about it."

With one last hurt glance, Hermione walked out of the room and back out into the hallway. Harry sped after her.

"Where are you going?" he asked wildly.

Hermione kept walking and ignoring him as she grabbed her coat and wrenched the door open.

"Do you want to go flying again?" Harry asked sheepishly, hoping some flying would ease the tension the way it had just a few days ago.

As soon as the question left his lips, Harry knew the answer. Hermione gave him one last glare before she disappeared. After so many years of knowing her, he knew it would be wise to give her space whenever she got livid. The attack she had sent off on Ron so many years ago was still fresh in his mind. There was only one thing left to do, and those was go and see Nigel and determine if being captain was still something he wanted.


	18. Work In Progress

_**A/N:**__** Well as promised, the next chapter is here. I know I might have scared some with the last chapter with the fighting but I do promise this will be the end of it. Harry finally sees the light and it should be smooth sailing from here on out. I don't know what you may be wanting to see happen next but I do plan on making a chapter about the picking of the dress and possibly some issues between Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Weasley. I do know I want to also include a bachelorette/bachelor party scene but I have no idea how to handle that, any ideas would be helpful. As always, if you read, please review =)**_

_**

* * *

**_

"He what?" asked Ginny and shock.

Hermione had apparated to Ron and Luna's right after storming off from her and Harry's flat. Ginny had come over to help Luna in getting the kids ready for Halloween. As soon as she was allowed inside, Hermione wasted no time in informing her friends of the new setback in her wedding planning.

"I know!" Hermione agreed outrageously, still fuming about the situation. "I mean, he did not say it directly but…that's what it sounded like."

Ginny shook her head in disappointment.

"Harry is a lot thicker than he lets on." she muttered.

"I know Quidditch is important to him and so is the chance to become a captain but…" Hermione said. "…I don't know…am I just overreacting?"

"No!" said Ginny immediately. "You have every right to be upset. He has not once shown any interest in the planning claiming that he has no time, but he's been mulling over the idea of being captain for three days? A little selfish if you ask me."

"What do you think Luna?" Hermione asked.

"Well, maybe he's doing this to feel like he has control over _something_." Luna suggested.

"I don't understand." Hermione replied.

"Harry was really afraid of marriage because he felt that whatever bad thing happen would be out of his control." Luna explained. "Now that he proposed, the whole wedding is basically up to you. Men don't have opinions on wedding stuff, but at the same time the want to feel like some of their decisions matter."

"But that makes no sense." Hermione argued. "He knew from the very beginning that I wanted him to be a part of everything. He's the one who isolates himself."

"Maybe he's getting cold feet again." Ginny advocated.

Hermione looked at Ginny's direction with interest.

"I mean look at it this way; if he accepted to be captain, he would be spending even more time at the Quidditch pitch." Ginny enlightened. "With that, he'd have a valid excuse to be excluded from all the planning and maybe even…prolong the engagement."

"Prolong the engagement?" Hermione repeated miserably.

"Until Mr. afraid is ready to." Ginny added angrily.

"Look on the bright side Hermione, this whole Quidditch business could just be a coincidence." Luna said reassuringly, hoping to raise her friend's spirits. "Just some very lousy timing."

Hermione pressed up her palm into her furrowed brow.

"I don't even know what to think anymore." She said wearily. "I just don't want to think."

"Why don't you come along with Ginny and me?" Luna recommended. "We're taking Skyelar and Darwin out for some muggle trick o' treating."

"Yeah!" Ginny agreed. "I came because Ron is going to be at work late tonight and I wanted to make sure Luna wasn't by herself. It'll be fun."

"I guess I could do with a little fun." said Hermione, giving her friends a small smile.

* * *

Harry stood in front of a door he had not faced in a long time. There was no training tonight so Harry had no choice but to look for Nigel at his house. He wringed his hands nervously as he waited for a response from within. Not even after three full days, was he even close on deciding whether he was going to accept Nigel's offer or not. There was a tie between the pros and cons that made making a decision that much difficult. He wasn't stupid; he knew the timing was inopportune. Sure, Hermione and he had not yet even decided a date on their wedding, but he knew it was not that far off. If he accepted the job, everything would be pushed back and Hermione would undoubtedly be unhappy. On the other hand, this was finally proof that he was being offered an extraordinary opportunity not because he was Harry Potter, but because he had earned it. Being captain, Harry would have the opportunity to show his talent and not just be _The Boy Who Lived_. Not to mention, that he would be traveling more and meeting new people. Then, whenever he had convinced himself to accepting…Hermione came to mind. He knew she would be thrilled for him in any other circumstance. She was that selfless. However, it would mean more waiting. Something Harry had made her do for far too long.

"Harry, good to see you." said Nigel as soon as he opened the door.

"Hello Nigel." Harry greeted.

"So, came up with a decision finally?" Nigel asked smiling. "Come in."

Nigel beckoned him inside his house and Harry was shocked to see what was inside. All around the living room were labeled boxes. Moving boxes. His house had never been the tidiest place, but Harry could clearly see something was going on. Nigel himself looked different. His usually cheerful disposition had been replaced by a sullen and weary one. His shoulders were slacked and his posture was weak. Not at all the confident and strong man he had always been.

"Those are moving boxes." Nigel croaked. "I could see the question in your eyes. Stacey is leaving me."

"I'm…I'm so sorry Nigel." said Harry genuinely.

"Yeah, so am I." Nigel said almost whispering. "But, at least it serves as an example."

"Example?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Harry, a lot has happened since the three days I asked you to take over for me." Nigel said wearily. "It's all made me see that I've made a wrong choice."

"I don't regret making you the offer and I won't take back the part of you being the best hope for the team." He continued. "But you are at a very delicate stage in your life. One that Quidditch cannot get in the way of. I don't want you to ruin your life the way I have…and so…I don't want you to be captain."

"But, who will take over for you?" Harry asked concernedly.

"Given the circumstances, I think the league can make that choice for me." Nigel said.

Harry shook his head.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" he asked.

"Yes." Nigel responded. "I've never been surer in my life."

Harry nodded sympathetically.

"Just out of curiosity, you weren't really coming here to accept the offer were you?" Nigel asked curiously.

"No." Harry answered unquestionably. "I think I just wanted to trick myself out of the right answer. I knew all along what decision I had to make."

* * *

As Harry rounded the corner from Nigel's place, he looked at his watch and noticed that it was still early in the evening. Hermione would probably not be home yet and if she was, it was obvious that she had no plans in talking to him for the remainder of the night. It was Halloween night and he knew just where he needed to go. Somewhere he had not been in at least two years. Godric's Hollow. Halloween marked his parent's death anniversary and he had to go pay his respects.

It was not long before he passed through the kissing gate. The cemetery had remained unchanged throughout the years. Unlike much of the world outside of it. Though Godric's Hollow remained a quaint little town, more and more people had come back to inhabit houses that had once been abandoned in the dark times of Voldemort's reign. Though it appeared, that no matter how much time had passed; Godric Hollow was no fully in hands of muggles. In some weird way, Harry was pleased by that. The wizarding houses that lay in ruin stood as strong reminders of the horrors that had taken place and as a warning of what to prevent from happening in the future.

After walking deep into the cemetery, Harry found the graves of his parents. They were two of only a few graves that were not adorned with flowers and cards of the living.

"Hello mum, dad…" Harry muttered. "I'm sorry I haven't come in a while."

"A lot of mad things have happened since I last came here." He added smiling. "For one, I'm finally getting married. You know her. She was the first and the only person I ever brought here. I'm glad she got to meet you in some way."

"I know you probably know all about this." He added. "You're always watching over me. I just wish you were really here. You'd be able to help me out with the whole wedding madness."

Harry knelt down as conjured up to sets of flower to lay on each of his parent's grave.

"Not a day goes by that I don't wonder what life would be like if you were both alive." He whispered. "But, you're not. And even though it pains me that you aren't, I'm grateful that you gave me the opportunity of having a happy life."

"I promise that I will live my life as fully as I possibly can." Harry reassured.

He traced the outlines of the engraving of Lily and James's names on the tombstone. He paused pensively as he noticed the short amount of time his parents had had together. He couldn't imagine what it would've been like if he had died at their age. He never would've gotten the opportunity to get with Hermione. It had just dawned on him on how good life was being to him. After so many years of misfortune and misery, he finally had the chance to live something that had been stolen from his parents. A chance at happiness. Just then, he realized how thick he had been about everything. All the waiting and all the setbacks, ten years that could've been handled so differently. Things had to change, and he along with them.

With one last glance, Harry stood up and slowly made his way back, feeling much more at ease with himself than he had been a long while.

* * *

Hermione was back at Ron and Luna's after having accompanied both Luna and Ginny take Darwin and Skyelar out trick o' treating. It had been a breath a fresh air to have her worries taken away by the excitement of her god kids. They always ended up making her smile, no matter how down in the dumps she was. As much as she had participated with the kids, the reminder of her and Harry's little spat was never far from her mind.

"Well." said Luna after she had given Skyelar her fair share of sweets. "It's way past your bedtime Skye."

"More candy." Skyelar pouted.

"She sure is Ron's daughter." said Ginny laughing.

"Skyelar, you can have some more tomorrow." Luna said firmly. "Remember, too many sweets attracts Dillinbofs and give you bad dreams."

"Okay." said Skyelar grudgingly.

"Now," said Luna picking her up. "Say bye to your aunties."

"Bye aunt Ginny, bye aunt Hermione." Skyelar waved wearily.

"Bye." said Hermione and Ginny in unison.

"So…" Ginny said as Luna disappeared upstairs. "It's starting to get late. You going to head back home or are you going to torture Harry by disappearing for the night?"

"I think I'm going to head home." Hermione answered. "I've calmed down. He's not in danger of being hexed."

"Well, it's perfectly okay to make him sleep on the couch at least for tonight." Ginny suggested. "He did earn it."

"Ginny!" Hermione said jokingly.

"Just a suggestion." Ginny shrugged. "But on a serious note, don't pay too much attention to what he said. We all know Harry would never think marriage to you would be rubbish. He's madly in love with you. He's just a boy, and when boys speak…rubbish tends to come out."

"Yeah I know that all too well." Hermione said. "Thank you Ginny. I think I'm going to head out. Say bye to Luna for me will you?"

"Of course." Ginny answered.

"Goodbye." said Hermione as she walked out of the kitchen and to the living room.

As she opened the door, she came face to face to a very tired Ron.

"Hermione?" He asked confusedly. "What are you doing here at this time?"

"Long story." Hermione replied. "Let Luna fill you in on that, I am desperate for my comfy bed."

"All right." said Ron uncertainly. "Take care."

* * *

With a _pop_, Hermione apparated in front of her flat. She fumbled with the keys into the door handle as she was far too tired to even mutter _'Lumos'. _After she hung her coat and her bag, she realized Harry was sitting in the living room. The television was off and the only possible explanation for him being there was that he was waiting for her.

"Hey." said Harry sheepishly.

"Hey." said Hermione coldly. Seeing Harry again revived the anger she thought had died down.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Out." She answered simply.

"You're still mad at me aren't you?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. All I _do_ know is that I'm not exactly pleased with you at the moment." said Hermione firmly.

"I get that." Harry nodded. "Would it somehow make you feel better if I told you where I went after you left?"

Hermione merely shrugged, avoiding his gaze completely.

"I went to see Nigel. We both agreed that the timing couldn't more off." Harry explained. "I didn't take the offer."

"Harry, my problem wasn't the offer," said Hermione genuinely. She felt horrible with the news. "You know that I only want you to be happy. I know how much you love Quidditch."

"What upset me?" Hermione continued. "Was the fact that you made time for that, yet you never have time or any interest in anything regarding _our_ future."

"I know, believe me I see that now." said Harry genuinely. "I've been taking us for granted for far too long and believe me I am so sorry."

"Talking with Nigel…" he continued. "It just made me take things in perspective."

"You're really serious about this aren't you?" Hermione asked.

"Really." Harry nodded. "I also went to see my parents."

"Today is their—"

"Yeah." Harry finished for her. "It's been twenty-seven years."

"I told them about our engagement." He added.

"You did?" Hermione asked smiling.

"Yeah, told them that it was the same girl who was with me the first time I saw their graves." said Harry. "They would've loved you."

"You think?" Hermione asked.

"I know." He answered.

Hermione sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, intertwining her hands with his.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yeah?" Hermione replied.

"Are you really attached to that day you picked for our wedding?" he wondered.

"Why?" she asked, pulling lifting her head to look at him.

"Because…I was thinking that maybe….we could give that to my mum for her birthday." said Harry sheepishly. "I know that probably sounds mental—"

"It's not mental at all." Hermione argued. "It's really sweet. But. You do realize that's in three months?"

"Yeah, I know." Harry replied.

"And that doesn't freak you out?" Hermione asked cocking one of her eyebrows.

"Not anymore." Harry said genuinely.

"Well, if you're sure." said Hermione. "That would be perfect!"

"Trust me; I've never been surer in my life." Harry smiled.


	19. Opinionated Mothers

_**A/N: Well, I must say that I am soo happy with the reviews I have received so far for the last two chapters. So many praises, favorite story alerts, favorite author alert…wow it just makes me so happy you're all enjoying my work. I, like you have my favorite stories and always have the habit of comparing writing styles and I am usually so harsh on my own work. But then, I read your lovely reviews and it builds up my confidence so much, not to mention it inspires me to keep the story going. Thank you all, for your kind words and for the favoriting I can't explain how it excited it makes me. Also, I'd like to thank SionTenoh for giving me so many good ideas for the chapter ahead, if you recognize anything, it's my "hats off' to you =). Well, this story is very close to ending BUT there is still a brand new story ahead, the continuation of "The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn" which has been in an unintentional hiatus, as well as a possible sequel to this story all depending on how content everyone is when it's finished. I apologize for the long Author's Note but I just had to put this all out there. I love you all! Read and review.**_

_**

* * *

**_Hermione was sitting in the couch of her living room with a piece of parchment and a quill. She had decided to take her work home with her as she would not be able to go to her office for at least the entire week. When Hermione had informed her friends of her wedding date, Ginny insisted on having a week entirely dedicated to the planning. Ginny had been a little annoyed when she found out she would only have three months to have everything perfect, but she rised to the challenge. Immediately, she had begun contacting florists and venues to go check out. Not only did Hermione have to deal with Ginny's keen interest in getting everything right. Now, both her mother and Mrs. Weasley were also throwing suggestions and ideas at her. Hermione had expected that she was going to have a hard time appeasing both her mother and Mrs. Weasley who was like her second mother. Yet, she hadn't thought it was going to be as extreme as it was turning out to be.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

He had just come from a Quidditch meeting. They were discussing the best option for their team with Nigel's retirement. The team was not pleased to hear of the news, but at least they had more time to discuss who would take over his position.

"Oh…just wedding stuff." Hermione said simply.

"Okay." Harry answered. "What type of wedding stuff?"

"Do you really want to know?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Yeah." said Harry genuinely. "I meant what I said. I want to be a part of this."

"Well…I'm trying to think of themes for the wedding." Hermione said.

Harry sat down next to her. The parchment was untouched by ink.

"How long have you been at it?" He pondered.

"Since you left." Hermione said sheepishly.

"Wow." said Harry. He had been gone for four hours.

"It's so bloody annoying!" Hermione exclaimed. "Ginny already booked some venues to go and see, but she can't do more than four because she wants to know the exact theme and number of people attending."

"You really have no idea of what you want?" Harry questioned.

"No!" Hermione answered. "I mean you would think that after all this time I would've had something thought up but…I don't"

"There's got to be something in one of your many magazines." Harry suggested.

"Well there is but…not of that is us." Hermione explained. "Everything in the magazine is so…showy."

"Just relax for a moment." Harry said calmly, taking the parchment and quill from her hands.

"This is mad." said Hermione shaking her head against her palm. "I always got so excited for my friends weddings…Now that it's my turn…I'm completely lost."

"Well that's natural." Harry said soothingly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "You don't _always_ have to have all the answers."

"I guess not." Hermione rationalized.

"Could I suggest something?" Harry asked.

"Yeah of course!" Hermione answered him.

"Well…if we're getting married in January…why not make it winter themed?" Harry suggested. "There's bound to be something you can arrange to that."

"That's a brilliant idea!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Really?" Harry asked, stunned.

"Yes, it's perfect." said Hermione gleefully. "We could decorate in the same way they did in the Yule Ball in your fourth year! Icicles, ice sculptures…it would be fantastic!"

"Oh I love you so much!" she added hugging him fiercely.

"Thanks…but I hope I isn't just for the idea." He joked.

"Don't be ridiculous." She said swatting him on the shoulder once she freed him.

A few minutes later, the doorbell chimed from outside. They had a visitor, and unexpected one.

"I wonder who that could be?" Hermione wondered.

She walked briskly to the door and was taken aback over who was on the other side. Her mother.

"Mum, what a pleasant surprise." She said genuinely.

"Well, sorry if I'm interrupting something but I am done getting ditched whenever I ask to meet for wedding preparations." said Mrs. Granger letting herself in.

"Mum, I wasn't ditching you." Hermione explained. "You know how work is."

"You must always make time for your mother Hermione." said Mrs. Granger dismissively. "No matter what."

"Hello Mrs. Granger." said Harry politely as Hermione's mother strode into the living room.

"Oh hello Harry dear!" said Mrs. Granger sweetly, rushing in to give him a peck on the cheek. "How are you?"

"I'm good, can't complain." Harry replied.

"That's good." Mrs. Granger said sincerely.

"Hermione," she added sitting down and grabbing a nearby stick of wedding magazines she had sent her. "When may I ask are you planning on going dress shopping?"

"I don't know…" she answered sheepishly.

"You don't know?" Mrs. Granger asked in disbelief. "Your wedding is in less than three months!"

"I know that that mum." Hermione said annoyed.

"It's bad enough your wedding is so soon, do you have any idea how hard it will be to find a dress, and get all the fittings you need in such short time?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Maybe in the muggle world but…"

"You're going to wear a wizarding dress?" Mrs. Granger asked in shock.

"Well…yes, I mean the dresses aren't that different mum." Hermione explained calmly. "And alterations aren't that big of deal with magic."

"You do realize there will be muggle family in attendance?" Mrs. Granger reminded.

"Mum, there's nothing to go mad about." Hermione reassured. "I didn't think it was going to be such a big deal."

"Okay, okay." said Mrs. Granger defeated. "It's your wedding after all. Is there anything I can suggest?"

"Well…we are checking out venues. Do you have any suggestions of where we should do the wedding?" Hermione asked.

"The summer beach house in Australia!" Mrs. Granger cried. "That would be perfect, after all it was the house that made your relationship turn around."

Hermione looked at Harry for his opinion. He looked neither impressed or disappointed.

"Do you like that idea?" she asked him.

"It would be nice being there again." Harry shrugged. "But…you wouldn't be able to do your theme there."

"Theme?" Mrs. Granger asked curiously. "What theme?"

"We just picked one a few minutes ago." Hermione said eagerly. "It was all Harry's idea. We're getting married in January so we want to do a winter theme."

"Oh well that's no problem," said Mrs. Granger waving her hand dismissively. "I'm sure there's something we can think of to make it happen."

"I guess so." Hermione agreed.

"Great. Well, now onto the dress." Mrs. Granger said in a business-like manner. "The most important thing is to have a theme. Now that you do, it's time to narrow down the potential dresses."

"Harry, you could go to The Burrow if you want." Hermione suggested. "I'm going to be a while and I'm going over there later."

Harry knew why Hermione had said this. One part was because she did not want him seeing the dresses she had narrowed down and the other was because she knew it was not something entertaining to watch your fiancée and future mother-in-law pouring over bridal magazines.

"You sure?" Harry asked concernedly.

He had come to realize where Hermione had gotten her enthusiasm for weddings in the past. If he thought she was obsessed with every detail before, it was nothing compared to Mrs. Granger. Anyone else would've assumed that it was Mrs. Granger the one getting married and not Hermione. Harry knew Hermione was being quiet because she really did appreciate her mother's enthusiasm. He just hoped that if things got to heavy, she would let her voice be heard. After all, everyone else had had their special day. It was now their turn.

"Yes." Hermione replied simply.

With one last glance that went unnoticed, Harry grabbed his coat and made his way outside, where he would apparate to the Burrow.

* * *

Harry was sitting in the Weasley's dining table when he heard Hermione's voice flood in. He had been there for almost the entire day, catching up with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Neville and Ginny who were also visiting. Ron, Luna, Skyelar, and Darwin were set to appear later as they were taking a family stroll in Hyde park.

Hermione came into the Dining room, looking a little upset.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"My mum…she's way too into the preparations." said Hermione concernedly. "You'd think it was_ her _wedding."

"What happened?" Harry asked, genuinely interested as he sat in front of her.

"Well, she tried to get me to change the theme, but I of course steadfastly refused." Hermione explained. "Then, she kept insisting on having the wedding done at the beach house."

"I know her heart's in the right place and she only wants to help but…she's completely belittling the few stuff I have actually decided on." She added.

"Why don't you just tell her how she's making you feel?" Harry suggested.

"My mum is so sensitive at the moment that any little thing I tell her she goes on about how long she's been waiting for this moment and blah blah blah." Hermione said.

"You do realize Mrs. Weasley won't be much better right?" Harry smirked.

"Oh no!" Hermione gasped. "I hadn't even thought of Mrs. Weasley…she's another opinionated woman."

"Harry I heard—" said Mrs. Weasley as she walked into the kitchen. "Oh Hermione, good thing you're here! I've been meaning to talk a few things over with you."

"About what Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione pondered.

"Well firstly please stop with this Mrs. business." said Mrs. Weasley kindly. "I told you, I'm simply Molly."

"And, well I overheard Ginny talking about the fact you haven't picked a venue yet." She continued. "Now I have two suggestions, I wrote to Fleur and she said she'd be delighted in letting you use the same château Ron and Luna used for their wedding. Or, my favorite option would be to do the wedding here in The Burrow."

Hermione exchanged a look with Harry. Once again, she was met with a 'you-decide-look'.

"Wow, that's so sweet of you Molly." said Hermione sincerely. "I'll definitely have to consider it."

"Consider it?" Mrs. Weasley repeated in confusion.

"Yeah…Harry and I haven't really had time to consider what the ideal location would be," Hermione explained. "And that's something we want to be really careful with."

"Of course, of course." Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Well what about the dress, are you going to go dress shopping yet?"

"Yeah actually after talking to my mum today, I think we should do that this week." Hermione remembered. "And I would be honored if you and Arthur would come along with me."

"Oh!" squealed Mrs. Weasley as she rushed forward to give Hermione a bone-crushing hug. "You sweet girl, we'd love to!"

Over Mrs. Weasley's shoulder Hermione could see that Harry was smiling warmly at her.

"I'll go tell Arthur!" said Mrs. Weasley once she let Hermione go.

Harry and Hermione laughed merrily as they watched her disappear. They were soon joined by Neville and Ginny.

"So, from my mother's squeal of joy I assume you asked her to come along to the dress shop?" Ginny asked.

"Yes." Hermioned nodded smiling.

"I hope you're ready for that." Ginny warned. "You know how she was when I went to try on dresses."

"Oh yes." Hermione agreed. "_'Ginny, that is way too low cut'_"

"'_Ginny, don't you think that dress is too form fitting?_'" Ginny mused.

"It'll be hard trying to please both her and my mum." Hermione said seriously.

"Don't you worry about them." said Ginny reassuringly. "It's _your_ day, not theirs and when you find the right dress…you'll know."

"I'm sure you'll look great in anything." Harry quipped.

Hermione smiled back warmly to him.

"So…have you picked the dress colors for your bridesmaids yet?" Ginny asked.

"Well Harry gave me the idea of a winter theme."

"Did he now?" Ginny asked in surprise.

"No need to sound so surprised Ginny." Harry laughed.

"Yeah, he's really contributing now." said Hermione, placing her hand on top of his.

"Thanks for making me look bad mate." Neville joked.

"Yeah, the only job he chose was to be aware of dates for the cake testing and all that other stuff." Ginny said. "Thing is, I forgot he was so forgetful."

"Yeah." Neville laughed. "But your wedding couldn't be in better hands Hermione. Ginny is amazing at it."

"I am aren't I?" Ginny said pompously. "I should just make it my official profession."

From the living room, they could hear a commotion that could only mean the arrival of Ron, Luna, Skyelar, and Darwin. Together they went to greet their friends and have a calm dinner. Probably the last one they would have in a while, as the planning of Harry and Hermione's wedding was taking off full steam.


	20. Say Yes, To The Dress

_**A/N**__**: I'll be honest, part of the reason I'm writing this story is because I watch "Say Yes to the Dress" religiously. We are finally getting closer to the end and we see anxiety and stress unlike any of the previous chapters. I haven't yet started the next chapter but I'm pretty sure, it will end up being the bachelorette/bachelor party chapter…oh the fun that's to come. I want to thank you all for sticking with this story up to this point; I really appreciate the kind reviews and all the favorite tags. I hope that you've enjoyed the ride and look forward to the conclusion of this fun story and perhaps…a sequel? Lol we'll see. In the meantime enjoy this chapter and if you read be kind and review. =)**_

_

* * *

_

_"So…today is the day." Harry said._

The day had finally come for Hermione to find her wedding dress. It was mid-November and the wedding was nearing ever closer. Hermione had decided on bringing her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Luna, Skyelar, and Ginny to the shop with her. Hermione knew that so many people were bound to cause a lot of different opinions, but they were all special in her life and not having them there just did not feel right. Still, she was not exactly as thrilled as she thought she would be with this day. She had yet to pick a dress from the magazines that gave her the feeling both Luna and Ginny had told she had to experience to know if it was THE dress.

"Yes, today is the day." She said nervously.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but, aren't you supposed to be really excited as opposed to the petrified face you have on right now?" Harry asked chuckling.

"I am excited…so excited I think I might just go throw up." Hermione said frantically.

Harry placed his hand on her shoulders, forcing her still.

"Everything's going to be fine." He assured.

"But what if I don't find anything? It could happen you know." She muttered fretfully. "What if nothing fits right? I haven't exactly been careful with what I eat."

"Hermione, believe me…you can wear a sack of potatoes and you'll still be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Hermione felt her worry melt away; it was replaced by sense of melting at Harry's sweet and sincere words.

"I love you." She said softly.

"I love you too." said Harry gathering her up into a soothing hug.

"What will you do all day all by yourself?" she asked.

"I think I'm going to check some more places out…all the places we've seen so far have been beautiful but…I feel like they're all missing something…"

"I agree." Hermione nodded against him.

There was a knock on the door followed by a lot of cheers and talking.

"Your entourage is here." Harry smirked.

"Yeah…"she said breathlessly.

"Good luck." said Harry.

* * *

After much hubbub, the entire group made it to a large new wedding boutique. It was definitely no Madam Malkin's. A multitude of dresses were out in display on moving mannequins. The owner was even kind enough to conjure curtains around the shop, as somehow, the reporters for the _Daily Prophet_ had gotten wind that Hermione would finally be finding her wedding dress. The shop looked very much like the one Ginny had taken her to months ago, although much more formal as it was solely dedicated to wedding clothing.

"So, when is the lucky day?" asked a short, older witch with a kind disposition.

"January thirty-first." Hermione replied.

"Oh my, that's close isn't it?" she smiled.

"Yeah." Hermione nodded.

"Right, well is there anything in particular you have in mind?"

"Well I've been telling Hermione that a mermaid style dress would be absolutely perfect." Mrs. Granger piped up. "It'd go so well with an up do, and she looks so beautiful with her hair up."

"Okay" the old witch smiled.

"I think she should try on a puffy dress." Mrs. Weasley. "She has the perfect tiny waist to pull it off, and with her hair down she would look like such a princess."

"Just nothing that shows her skinny ankles." Ron joked.

As a whole, the group turned to look at Ron.

"It's just a joke." Ron said sheepishly.

"Well, you all definitely have your opinions…"said the witch kindly. "But…what does the bride want?"

"I honestly don't know…" Hermione shrugged.

"We have pictures of stuff we've narrowed it down to." said Ginny handing the witch the magazine pictures.

"All right well we definitely have enough to begin." She said rummaging through the pictures. "Come with me dear."

Hermione followed the witch into a big changing room with a mirror.

"Now, just wait here, I'll go get some dresses just to get started." The witch explained. "First we'll go with what your companions want, that way you can sort of get an idea of what _you_ want more or less."

"All right sounds great." said Hermione.

A few minutes later, the witch came in, walking in great difficulty under the weight of three puffy dresses. She hung them up on a hook on the opposite side and unzipped the first dress.

"Now, I know this one isn't from any of the pictures but since you're a winter bride, and it's puffy…I thought we should try."

The dress was something Mrs. Weasley would definitely approve of. The skirt was puffy making the waistline look very tiny. The bodice was a gold-ish color, adorned with crystals, and at the top of the breast was a roll of fluff that gave the illusion of fluffy snow. It was very beautiful.

The witch helped Hermione into the dress that fit her as snuggly as glove.

"All dresses are enchanted to fit the wearer." The elder witch explained. "What do you think?"

Hermione turned around to see her reflection in the mirror. The dress was gorgeous but she wasn't really thrilled over the vastness of the skirt. It wasn't her. Still, she decided she had to at least show it, Mrs. Weasley would be devastated not to see her try on a style she had suggested.

"I think it's beautiful." Hermione replied.

"Let's go show your people."

Hermione picked up parts of her skirt to enable herself to walk, as she walked through the door or the changing room, her dress made it a little difficult to walk through. With a little flick of her wand, the witch made the door frame stretch slightly to let her pass. Once she walked back to everyone, there was a collective gasp amongst them all.

"Oh my!" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Step on to the pedestal dear." The witch suggested.

Hermione stepped onto the small pedestal and faced her group.

"Well?" she asked.

"You look beautiful." said Mrs. Weasley tearfully.

"It's gorgeous Hermione…but I don't think it's you." Luna said.

"Yeah I agree." Ron nodded.

"Well, on to the next dress then." said Hermione.

The next three dresses she tried were met with the same response. Only one or two people would like it, and Hermione was starting to feel a little anxious. She hoped that the mermaid style dress would hopefully make things better. It was a beautiful and flowing lace dress, hugging her body all the way down to her thighs and flowing freely from that point, it had a nice cutout in the back framed by delicately shaped capped sleeves.

"That's beautiful Hermione!" exclaimed her mother. "I knew this was the right style for you."

"It does look very nice." Ron joined in. "this is much more you, the lace and everything."

"Yeah, a little too you." said Ginny.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"Remember what I said, there's nothing wrong in being the sexy bride." Ginny winked.

"Ginevra, not everyone is dying to flash their goodies at their wedding!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"I didn't flash anything!" Ginny argued.

"You might as well have." Mrs. Weasley continued. "You didn't leave much to the imagination."

Ginny scoffed at her mother.

"Molly, Ginny come on now." Arthur warned. "Don't listen to them Hermione, the dress is very beautiful, my favorite so far."

"Thank you Arthur." Hermione said warmly.

"Do you mind if I pick out a little something for her?" Ginny asked the witch.

"Not at all."

In her dressing room, Hermione waited impatiently for Ginny to bring in her next pick. To say she was anxious, by now was an understatement. She was seven dresses in and was yet to find anyone to take her breath away.

"Here, this one is definitely what you should wear." said Ginny once she appeared.

She unzipped the dress bag eagerly to proudly show Hermione her pick. It was a halter dress with a puffed up skirt. The top was a nice satin texture adorned with gold lace. It seemed very classical, that is until you got to the midsection which was just a lace covered, and otherwise see-through corset.

"You _would_ this pick this for me." Hermione jibed.

"Oh Hermione come on!" Ginny pleaded. "This is the moment to remind Harry of the goddess he has!"

"Yeah but Ginny…I honestly wouldn't be comfortable…I don't have the abs you do." Hermione whined.

"Oh please, you don't have a drop of fat in you!" Ginny exclaimed. "Please…"

"All right fine, I'll try it on just to get you off my case but I won't like It." said Hermione grudgingly.

"Yeah, yeah." Ginny said dismissively. "Say that once you try it on."

Reluctantly Hermione tried on the dress and made her way back to her family and friends.

"Whoa!" was the only thing Ron could muster.

"I told you it'd look amazing." Ginny smiled proudly.

"It does Ginny, but it's still not me." Hermione said sadly. "I've tried on ten dresses now and I still haven't found anything."

"There's no dress you're even the slightest sure of?" the witch asked compassionately.

"No." said Hermione said, shaking her head wretchedly.

"Well, let's go on back…"

"Can we come along this time?" Luna asked.

"We?" Ron repeated nervously.

"Yes, we." Luna repeated firmly.

"Sure," the witch sighed.

Ron and Luna followed Hermione back into her dressing room. Having no more suggestions, the witch went off to help another bride while Hermione figured out what to do.

"Merlin!" Hermione exclaimed. "I am so aggravated right now."

"Aww Hermione it's okay." Luna said soothingly.

"No, it's not." Hermione argued tearfully. "How is it possible that I have been practically envisioned my wedding for years and I don't have the slightest clue of what dress I want?"

"I'm about to just pick one at random." She added.

"No, don't do that." said Luna. "And, if it makes you feel better…this situation isn't your fault at all. It's those darn Nargles all around the place."

"You should've had your wedding in the summer like I did." Luna carried on. "Those Nargles are a nuisance."

"Luna, now's not really the time for that." Ron suggested delicately.

"Yeah…You're right." Luna agreed.

"Hermione, just forget everyone's opinion and go with sales witch, you gave everyone a chance." Ron coached. "It's _your_ day and _your_ choice that matters, so go find the dress that speaks to _you_."

"Ron, that's so deep." said Hermione sounding slightly surprised.

"Always the tone of surprise." Ron smirked.

"I agree, as…startling a surprise as it is coming from Ronald, it's the truth." Luna said in agreement. "We'll help you."

"I really appreciate it you two." said Hermione softly.

"What are the best man and maid of honor for?" Ron asked.

* * *

After much searching in endless racks of dresses, Hermione narrowed down three potential dresses with the help of both Ron and Luna. They were all pretty, but it wasn't until she tried them on that she finally understood what exactly she wanted in a dress. The first two dresses were much more her style than any of the previous ones. However, there was still something missing. With a heavy heart, Hermione returned to the last dress. It would be the last one at least for that day. She couldn't handle much more of it. It wasn't just the stress of not finding _the_ dress. In addition, she had to deal with severe critics like her mother and Mrs. Weasley who were quick to criticize any dress that wasn't the style they had envisioned for her. Her fingers were crossed that the last dress would finally be it. The dress incorporated everything everyone else wanted and it was still something she could actually see herself in. Slipping into the dress, she walked out of the dressing room without looking in the mirror. If this was really _the_ dress, everyone had the right to see her genuine first reaction to seeing it.

Once she went outside and back into the view of her family and friends, she was met with a reaction unlike any before. Her mother started getting red as tears escaped her eyes; she was at a loss for words. Mr. Granger was also speechless, smiling at her in a way he had never done before. She stepped up on the pedestal and faced her reflection. It was then that she experienced the feeling so many other brides had gone through when they had found _their_ dress. The dress was an off-white color with a satin finish, a tight bodice and big skirt with ruching in certain parts. The top of the bodice was covered with an adorned, sheer, long sleeved, scoop neck material giving the illusion of long sleeves. The sales witch could tell the dress was special as she proceeded to place a matching veil on the top of her head; she had not done that for any of the previous dresses.

"So…do you think this is the dress for you dear?" she asked smiling kindly, almost certain.

"Yes…this is the dress.I'm positive!" Hermione exclaimed.

Behind her, she heard a collective cheer which could only come from Ron, Luna, and Ginny, as both her parents and the Weasley's were still overcome with emotion.

"This is _so_ your dress Hermione!" Ginny squealed as she approached her.

"I know." Hermione nodded, feeling her tears linger precariously over the rim of her eyes.

"No, don't cry!" Ginny warned. "You're going to make me cry."

"I'm sorry I'm just in utter shock." Hermione said laughing as she wiped her tears.

"Well, that's fine just don't cry." Ginny said hugging her. "Save those happy tears for the wedding."

"So now onto the bridesmaid dresses?" Luna asked curiously.

"Does that really have to be today?" Hermione whined.

"Oh sure, since you found your dress the day has ended." Ginny jibed. "Sorry, but we want have fun too, and we're on a schedule so….on to more dresses."

* * *

It was early evening by the time Hermione got back to her flat. She was beyond exhausted and wanted nothing more than to cuddle up with her husband to be. With one look around the flat, she was disappointed to see he was not yet back. Wearily, she made herself a plain ham sandwich and a glass of water for dinner. She wouldn't be eating at the dinner table, at least not tonight; instead she broke one of her rules and went to eat on the couch watching television. Eventually, the weariness won her over and she fell asleep on the couch with the television on. Hours later, she was awoken by the familiar _pop_ sound of Harry's apparition.

"Hey there." He smiled at her.

"Where were you?" Hermione asked groggily.

"I'll show you tomorrow." Harry said simply as he took off his trainers.

"Why tomorrow?" she asked inquisitively.

"Well, I reckon that after the long day you had today the last thing you want is to apparate." Harry explained.

"True, I'm so exhausted I would probably splinch myself in the process." said Hermione yawning.

Hermione watched Harry closely; she could tell he was excited about something.

"You found something didn't you?" she said squinting at him suspiciously.

"Yeah."

"What?" she asked.

Harry merely smiled mischievously.

"You'll find out tomorrow."


	21. Down To The Wire

_**A/N:**__**Sorry you've all waited so long but, I was horribly stuck in this chapter. I decided to end it where I did because I want the bachelor/ bachelorette party to have its own chapter as well as the actual wedding. Only 2 more chapters left! If you all wouldn't mind a sequel, let me know. I have been asked about it and I would love writing one just as long as you all want one.**_

* * *

"Why are you being so secretive about this whole thing?" Hermione asked one bright crisp December morning.

There was only one more month left and there was so much to do and so little time in which to accomplish it all. Harry had finally decided to stop torturing Hermione with the wait of seeing their potential venue. It had been four days since he had informed her had found the perfect place and Ginny was getting livid about not having an official place picked. He had blindfolded Hermione before they apparated to their destination. He wanted to keep the suspense going for as long as possible.

"You'll see in a minute" said Harry mischievously.

Harry gently led Hermione to the exact spot he wanted her to see. There was a large gazebo adorned with bright red poinsettias intertwined with the wicker-ish pattern of the gazebo. The path that led to it was cobblestoned and big enough for a wedding party. It had an old country feel to it that he was sure Hermione was going to love. Though it was out in the open, he knew the cold weather was not going to be a problem when there was magic involved.

"Are we there yet?" Hermione asked impatiently. "I want to see!"

With a flick of his wand, Harry undid Hermione's blindfold for her to see.

"Oh my—"Hermione gasped as she gingerly stepped forward to take in the view.

"Do you like it?" Harry asked.

"I love it!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I thought you would." Harry said chuckling. "It's quaint, and quiet. It's us."

"How did you find this place?" Hermione asked in awe.

Harry simply pointed behind her.

Hermione spun around to see what Harry was pointing at. It was a small country church, one that seemed faintly familiar. She then saw the graveyard in the back of it and it all made sense.

"I know it may be a little morbid-"

"No." said Hermione interrupting him. "This way they'll be here on our special day, in some way."

Hermione stepped forward and placed a hand on Harry's cheek.

"This is perfect." She said softly.

"That makes two perfect things in one day." Harry said.

They walked around, taking in the small village that was Godric's Hollow. Each step they took, they realized that this was the perfect setting for their wedding. They just hoped everyone else would be as content with it as they were. However, knowing Mrs. Granger, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny; it would take a lot of patience to deal with them for the next few weeks.

* * *

The days marched onward and it was now becoming impossible for any day not to revolve around the wedding. As soon as Harry and Hermione had gathered the courage to tell everyone of their venue, time started to move much more quickly than it ever had before. Surprisingly Ginny was thrilled with the idea of making the wedding at Godric's Hollow. Particularly because it gave her a lot of space to play around with. It also helped that although Godric's hollow was somewhat a wizarding community, it meshed with muggles so well, they wouldn't have to deal with questions from Hermione's muggle relatives. Everything that could possibly be planned for in a wedding was well underway. The flowers had been picked; the ceremony would be adorned with poinsettias as it was a winter wedding and Hermione's bouquet would be a combination of Orchids, her favorite flowers and Lilies in representation of Harry's mother. Hermione's dress had been tailored perfectly to her body and had been delivered to Ginny's house to keep Harry from laying a wandering eye to it. The cake had been picked, with the help of Ron who had been adamant on being the official taster.

The bridesmaids and groomsmen outfits had also been picked out. All that was now left as they took a break for Christmas celebrations was the wedding rehearsal and the bridal shower. Hermione had not been particularly keen on either of those events, but somehow could not bring herself to have her voice heard. She was far too overwhelmed with how much effort and time her loved ones were putting into making her wedding perfect. It was pretty hard to say no.

"Ready for your bridal shower?" Ginny asked enthusiastically.

"I feel guilty having all of you give me presents, especially when I have a feeling I already have most of what I'll be getting."

"Doesn't matter, you'll have to get rid of It." said Ginny dismissively. "It's a representation of starting a new life."

"It's not like I'll be living with Harry for the first time." Hermione scoffed.

"Maybe, but that's not the point and just stop complaining." said Ginny laughing. "You're getting free stuff. You probably won't be showered with this much gifts again, at least not until your baby shower."

"Oh don't you even mention the word baby from now on." Hermione pleaded. "Your mum has already been hinting she wants to babysit a Potter baby very soon."

"Got to love my mother's subtlety." Ginny chuckled.

Once Ginny was done with Hermione's hair, she walked over to the night stand where something caught her eye.

"Ginny what's this…?" Hermione asked turning over a long piece of parchment.

"The official guest list." Ginny answered.

"Why is it so long?" Hermione asked in shock. "Ginny, I told you Harry and I wanted a small gathering."

"Do you know how impossible that is Hermione?" Ginny exclaimed. "Everyone who's ever met you or Harry wants to be there. Can't really blame them, the _Daily Prophet_ is claiming it to be the wedding of the century."

"What?" Hermione shouted.

"Yeah, I mean did you honestly not see this coming?" Ginny asked. "You're marrying _the boy who lived_. There are plates in Diagon Alley with both your faces on it. Sort of like the royals."

"My wedding is becoming a circus?" Hermione asked angrily.

Ginny saw the anxiety in her friend's eyes and felt immediately guilty she was being so insensitive.

"What do you want me to do?" Ginny asked her softly as she rubbed Hermione's arm soothingly.

"I just want my friends and family there, those who see us as us and not this weird famous couple the _Daily Prophet_ is obsessed with." said Hermione sadly.

"I will do everything in my power to make this as normal as possible." Ginny reassured. "In the meantime, we should probably get going, the shower is about to start."

The bridal shower had been a very tender event. It was the first girl time Hermione had had in a while. The women all shared their favorite memory of the couple fondly as they all took turns presenting their gifts. Hermione was overwhelmed with the amount of gifts she received. The Weasley's had presented her with a grandfather clock much like the one in the Burrow. Neville and Ginny had given her series of monogrammed items for around the house. As for Ron and Luna, they surprised her with a wizard painting of her and Harry along with a broom that was especially made for couples. It turned out that wizard bridal gifts were much more sentimental than practical, and for that she was grateful, as Mrs. Granger had made it her duty to give Hermione all the kitchen appliances one could own.

The next day was another busy one; with only two days left for the wedding, they were now down to the wedding rehearsal. Harry and Hermione had hoped they wouldn't need one, after all they saw it as pretty pointless. However, they soon learned that having Ginny Longbottom as their wedding planner resulted in often doing things you didn't want to. No one had a chance whenever she gave that infamous glare that was so reminiscent of Moll Weasley.

The rehearsal had gone off without a hitch. Everything went according to plan and Ron gave stirring speech that had made Hermione cry. The wedding was now only two days away. It all seemed so surreal. After so much trial and error, they were finally going through with being together forever. A few hours later, after the long goodbyes, Harry and Hermione were back in their flat. The living room was still littered with the gifts Hermione had been given on her bridal shower party. It was living proof of the hectic life Hermione had had in the past few weeks, for she would never normally have the house in such a disheveled condition.

"So I hear your bachelorette party will be a wild soirée." Harry teased as they lounged on their comfy couch.

"I'm scared to be honest." said Hermione nervously.

"You have reason to be. Ginny always turns a deaf ear when you tell her '_no_' about something. I'm glad my friends are more understanding." said Harry.

"What will _you_ be doing?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Some of my team mates surprised me by having the Quidditch pitch closed tomorrow so we can all have a nice fun boy's night out." Harry replied.

"Are you sure that's all?" Hermione nudged. "No sexy veelas showing up?"

"Absolutely not." Harry said shaking his head.

"You do realize that George Weasley is included in your group of friends?" Hermione reminded him.

"Yeah…what's your point?"

"Did you honestly forget what he did for Neville's bachelor party?" Hermione asked outraged.

"He's more subdued now that Angelina's with him." Harry defended.

"Uh huh." said Hermione disbelievingly. "Well in any case, I trust you will behave yourself."

"I trust you will too miss Granger." Harry smiled mischievously.

"I can't believe this is our last unmarried night together." said Hermione in awe.

"I doubt things will change much…apart from your last name." Harry mused.

"Mrs. Hermione Potter…has a nice ring to it." Hermione smiled. "Not to mention we'll save quite a bit on monogrammed objects."

"Which Ginny already picked up on." said Harry picking up a nearby towel.

"I still can't believe this is happening." said Hermione suddenly serious.

"Well believe it." Harry reassured. "Just one more day, and we'll be _bonded for life_."

Hermione looked at him in surprise.

"You still remember that?" she asked breathlessly.

"Of course, how could I forget?" Harry answered. "Instead of looking at Ron when the vicar said those words, you looked at me…"

"It's always been you." She said tenderly as she got closer for a kiss.

"All right." said Harry as they broke apart. "Time for bed miss romance."

"But I'm not sleepy yet." Hermione said pouting.

"Who said anything about sleeping?" Harry asked cheekily.


	22. Wild Night Out

_**A/N:**__** I have taken such an unprecedented long time to finish this story it's unnerving. Some of you had even thought I had died because I hadn't uploaded lol. I am SOOOO SORRY. Genuinely I am, but it took a long time to piece this chapter together. I hope it won't disappoint. And don't be too alarm or even offended if this chapter seems OOC, this is an AU as you will remember. Anyway, I am 45% done with the last chapter and I will try my HARDEST to have it up, latest by the end of this month. If you're still hanging with me, thank you for your patience and dedication. I really your expectations are met. I am still considering a sequel so let me know if you're interested. **_

* * *

"Hermione." Harry whispered.

It was early morning on a cold January day. This was it, their last day as single people.

Hermione groaned as she turned away from him.

"Hermione I have to go." Harry insisted.

Hermione stayed in her position and lazily threw an arm in back of her and waved at him.

"Fine, don't worry about me. I'll make sure I have a good old time with some Veelas." Harry joked.

This did the trick. Hermione rolled over and glared at him.

"Now that I have your attention," Harry laughed. "I can say bye properly. What was that lazy arm waving thing you did?"

"I'm sorry." Hermione said chuckling. "I'm just tired."

Harry sat on the foot of the bed as Hermione sat up propped on some pillows.

"I knackered you that much last night?" Harry said cheekily.

"No, I can handle _that_ physical activity pretty well." said Hermione boldly. "I guess all this wedding stress is finally catching up to me."

"Well, today is your last day to worry about all of that." said Harry getting up and grabbing the covers to tuck Hermione in. "Just get some more sleep before your friends come by."

"I'll try." said Hermione.

"Bye, I'll see you tomorrow." said Harry leaning over her for a kiss.

"I love you." She said genuinely as they drew back.

"I love you too."

Hermione watched fondly as Harry disappeared. She had seen him as her boyfriend and as her fiancé for the last time. The next time she would see him would be as she walked down the aisle tomorrow. It still felt so surreal that this was all finally happening. There were still days were she feared what she had been living was a false reality she would wake up from. She feared she would wake up to find herself in the same position she was in four years ago; Secretly pining away for a man who saw her as nothing more than his best friend. However, it felt too real to be a dream. His touches were real, as were his words. No, this was definitely happening. She felt herself slumping down further into her covers as she felt her lids growing heavier. Eventually, she drifted off into sleep once again.

"Rise and shine future bride!" exclaimed Ginny as she pulled back the curtains with a flick of her wand.

Hermione groaned and winced as light hit her face, which she rapidly covered with her quilt.

"Come on, up!" said Ginny lively.

"Yes, Hermione we have a lot planned." said Luna animatedly.

"Planned? But you said we were just going to have a spa day." said Hermione resurfacing from under the covers.

"Among other things." said Ginny mischievously.

As Hermione sat up, she saw who entourage was going to be. Ginny, Luna, George's wife Angelina and even Harry's former teammate Stacy, who Hermione got along with fairly well.

"I'm scared." said Hermione genuinely.

"Oh don't be." said Luna dismissively. "What trouble could we possibly cause?"

"Well if it's anything like Ginny's bachelor party was—

"That was different, what saved you arse is that we're all married women, our wild naughty days are far behind us." said Ginny.

"Somehow I don't believe that." said Hermione disbelievingly.

"And any way, it's no doubt the men will be having a good time." Angelina quipped in. "Why can't we?"

"Come on." said Luna pulling Hermione forcefully out of the bed. "Up you get."

"Go and get ready." She said pushing her into the bathroom.

After a few minutes, Hermione resurfaced wearing grey pea coat and black trousers. Her hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail and her make-up in its usual simplistic style.

"You might want to change into something stretchy underneath." Luna commented airily,

"Why?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well, we've all signed up for a dance class." said Ginny boldly.

"What?"Hermione exclaimed.

"It'll be fun!" Luna reassured.

"I really don't feel like embarrassing myself in a dance class."

"We're all taking it with you." Stacey said.

"And it'll be just us." Ginny added.

* * *

Hermione looked uncertainly at her friends. It was obvious that they were making it their mission to take her out of her comfort zone. Whatever they had planned, there was no getting out of it. She went along, feeling horribly frightened of what would be awaiting her.

"I can't believe you guys convinced me to take that class." said Hermione still overwhelmed by what she had just experienced.

"Who knew you were such a natural at the pole?" Ginny jibed.

"Oh shut up." said Hermione laughing.

"No seriously Hermione, you should surprise Harry with that on your honeymoon night." said Luna enthusiastically.

"Speaking of the honey moon," said Ginny brightly. "I'm hoping you already have your wedding night outfit picked?"

Hermione blushed.

"No." she answered.

There was a collective 'what?' from her friends.

"Well then, now would be the best time to sort that problem out." said Ginny mischievously.

* * *

"So…what are the plans for tonight?" Harry asked Ron.

The pair were walking briskly through the numbing cold wind of London. They had met up at his house which was deserted, no kids, or Luna. Ron had informed him that his house would be their destination in case they became too rowdy after a night of drinking. Something that Harry had been surprised to hear. He had secretly hoped that his bachelor night would be as boring as it had been described, but he knew better than to cling to that hope knowing the company he would be in. For most of his married friends, this was their only chance to go back to the wild days of when they were single.

"Just a few drinks and then off to the pitch for some good old Quidditch." Ron replied.

"That's all?" Harry asked in suspicion. "No naked veelas or other forms of debauchery?"

"No!" said Ron laughing. "And why do you say that like it's a bad thing…do you really think the girls are just going to sit around and paint each other's nails?"

"Yes." said Harry without hesitation. "I doubt they could ever convince Hermione to do anything relatively naughty."

"Oh you'd be surprised." said Ron.

"Do you know something I don't?" Harry asked questionably.

"No, Ginny wouldn't spill anything, not even to Neville." said Ron honestly. "But If I do know my sister…well let's just say Hermione's night will not consist of gossip and those girly muggle movies she's so fond of."

"So where are we going for drinks then?" Harry asked.

"The Hogshead, Neville said to pick him up at Diagon Alley, the rest of the blokes will meet us over there." Ron explained.

"You know," he continued. "I'm actually looking forward to this, a night just for us blokes. We haven't had one in ages."

"Yeah." Harry agreed. "Just don't get too pissed, Hermione will kill you if you show up at the wedding intoxicated."

"That's why I brought my trusty sobering potion." said Ron taking a small purple vial from his trouser pocket. "Just one drop and everyone will be good as new."

"Just how pissed do you expect us all to get?" Harry asked in shock.

"Pissed enough."

* * *

As the night was starting to appear, the girls made their way to a nearby muggle pub. They had just returned from Hermione's flat where they had all dropped off their purchases they had made in a small boutique called '_Love Spell_'. At first, Hermione had thought it would the typical undergarment boutique. However, it had turned out to be that and more. Never in her life had she imagined potions like the ones she saw, that and other things made her blush. Needless to say, she had at first been adamant in trying on anything. Eventually she caved into Ginny's persuasion and finally found her perfect little outfit for her wedding night. It was a little silly to feel nervous about Harry seeing her in lingerie, especially when he had already seen her in much less. Yet, the idea of purposely being sexy was mind boggling. Hermione had never had to do much to get a response out of him, if anything, she found that just by wearing his big shirts was enough. He has certainly already said so himself. He had never ever requested otherwise so she never felt the need to even consider lingerie. However, for their wedding night, there had to be something more than just a t-shirt. Also from what the girls had said, it was practically tradition. She just hoped she didn't end up making a fool of herself or try too hard.

"What will you ladies have?" asked a short balding bartender.

"Five amoretti sours to start us off please." said Angelina brightly.

"Have you been enjoying yourself so far Hermione?" Luna asked.

"Oh yes, girls I'm really touched you all did this for Me." said Hermione genuinely.

"You even enjoyed the burlesque class?" Stacey inquired.

"To be honest…yes." said Hermione blushing. "It's the most feminine I've ever felt, I can't believe I did that."

"Well just wait till you show Harry." Angelina jibed. "I think he'll have a coronary."

"Here you go loves." said the bartender as he brought the tray with five drinks.

"To the future Mrs. Potter," said Ginny as she raised her glass. "May your life together be as happy and loving as it has been so far."

"Cheers." said the girls.

Hermione felt the icy liquid go down her throat at the same time as it left a burning sensation.

"That was good!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Keep them coming bartender!" Luna ordered.

Three glasses later the girls were much rowdier and giggly than they had ever been. Luna and Ginny were hugging while they loudly sang one of the Weird Sister's latest hits. Angelina was dancing wildly to the live band, while Hermione was left with a crying Stacey. Somehow through her own buzz she was hanging on to every word about how depressed she was that she and Nigel were no longer together.

"I mean I knew he was tightly wound about bloody Quidditch, but I can't believe he chose it over us and our son!" Stacey exclaimed.

"I'm sure he's seen his mistake." Hermione reassured.

It wasn't entirely a lie. Harry had confided in her that Nigel was desperately trying to set things right with Stacey, but she had been making it difficult for him.

"Harry's a nice guy Herms," said Stacey. "To give up his next season to be with you…that takes so much love."

"What do you mean his next season?" Hermione asked in alarm. "He's not going to be playing?"

Stacey shook her head sloppily.

"He told the league he wanted a year off. He said that there was no way he was going be able to handle the mad schedule as a newly married man." She recited.

"He did that for me?" Hermione said tearfully.

"Hey Hermione, why don't we all start heading back home?" said Ginny once she made her way over. "The girls are getting a bit out of control."

"Are we really going home this time?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, yeah, no worries. Your bachelorette party is over." said Ginny dismissively.

The girls gathered their belongings and rowdily made their way out of the pub. They decided it was safest to walk back to Harry and Hermione's flat, seeing as they were in no condition to apparate.

* * *

"Man I am pissed." said Ron blurrily.

The boys had somehow managed to get to the Quidditch pitch in once piece. Thankfully, with Neville, they managed to get there in one piece. It was a late chilly night, with clear skies. Perfect for a good old game of Quidditch

"HA! What about the bachelor huh? Drunk like he hadn't drunk in ages." George chimed in.

"Might as well," Neville said. "Doubt Hermione would be fond of you drinking."

"Hey, Hermione is a lot less uptight about these things now." said Harry defensively. "She's pretty bad arse when she wants to be."

"Uh huh." Ron grunted in disbelief.

"How come you aren't drinking Longbottom?" Harry inquired.

"Someone's gotta be able to take care of you lot…and remember to take the mickey of all the rubbish you all talk about." Neville responded laughing.

"Ah…the rain of our parade. Typical professor." George joked.

"Hey…Nigel…you okay mate?" Ron asked.

Nigel was sitting on a nearby bench looking forlorn, bottle of firewhisky still in hand.

"Yeah I'm fine." He answered. Not really looking at anyone. "Never thought I'd see the day where a Quidditch pitch would make me feel miserable."

The guys looked at each other with guilt. They had invited Nigel in hopes of raising his spirits through his divorce with Stacey; instead their plan seemed to be back firing on them.

"I think I'm just going to home." He said.

"Aw come on mate." said Ron sympathetically.

"I appreciate you guys for inviting me but…I'll just dampen the mood." said Nigel half-heartedly.

"You sure?" Neville asked.

Nigel nodded his head.

"Feel better mate." said Harry clapping Nigel enthusiastically on the shoulder.

With Nigel gone, they didn't have enough people to play a normal Quidditch game, so instead they all tried a two-on-two game with the Quaffle. It was probably for the best, because Harry was in no state to fulfill his role of seeker properly. Harry and Ron were teamed up against George and Neville. Harry and Ron were winning only by a few points. Somehow the cold air had a sobering effect on them and the game suddenly became much more competitive than it had at its start. They were so enthralled that they had failed to see a group of girls entering the pitch.

"Hello boys!" one of the girls voiced rang out throughout the stadium.

Ron, who had been holding the Quaffle, was startled and dropped it. Harry, who had been blocking George and Neville, felt his arms limp as his attention was stolen by the four dots on the ground.

"We heard there were some Quidditch players in here in need for some cheers." said another one of the girls.

"What's going on?" Harry asked seething at Ron.

"I swear I have no idea mate." said Ron genuinely.

"You didn't think I was just going to settle for some drinks and Quidditch did you?" said George jokily.

"George, I told you I didn't want any girls!" Harry said angrily.

"These aren't just _any_ girls Harry." said George mischievously. "These are the best ones."

Harry watched as George zoomed back down to the floor. He got off his broom and pulled out one from the group and started dancing wildly with her.

"I'll go have a talk with him." said Ron.

Harry was startled to see that instead of Ron pulling his brother from the girl, he pulled out another from the group and started dancing as well. He was still too far up to distinguish who was who. At the same time, he had no interest in finding out who those girls were. In actuality, he was stunned his friends were okay dancing provocatively with other women who were not their wives.

"Can you believe those two?" Harry asked astonished at Neville.

"Unbelievable" Neville said shaking his head in disbelief. "Hey!"

"What's wrong?" Harry asked concernedly.

"One of them is Accio-ing my broom!" Neville yelled as his broom shot down rapidly to the ground.

"Hey!" Harry yelled. "Don't be forcing Neville to do what he doesn't want to."

"Who says he doesn't?" yelled out a different girl.

Harry squinted and was shocked to see that Neville too had joined into the festivities.

"And for the groom-to-be, there's a witch here who's been a baaad student."

Harry tilted his broom and aimed for the locker rooms. He had had it. It was bad enough that his friends were okay with dancing with women who were most likely scantily clad. It was something completely different to see that they had thought this is something he would've enjoyed. To say that he was angry would be an understatement. He just didn't know how he'd be able to face his friends civilly tomorrow. One thing was for certain was that he was not going to be a part of it. He respected his wife-to-be and this just seemed so wrong in so many ways. He knew it was a tradition, but he didn't care. His eyes would only be set on Hermione.

"Hey Harry don't go!" Harry heard Ron yell.

But Ron's yell fell on deaf ear. Harry hastily changed his sweaty clothes and got into some fresh new ones. As he sat down a nearby chair to tie his trainers; he felt his arms stiffen and stick to the arm rests. He tried to move but failed. It was then he realized he had had been magically bonded to the chair.

Harry felt his chair move over to the secluded part of the locker rooms. Right about now, he was feeling extremely annoyed. He wouldn't have minded if it had stopped with just the girls themselves, but now being sent, while tied, to a secluded room alone with some scantily clad woman, was infuriating him. They knew Hermione would not take this well. It couldn't register in his mind why his friends would go this far.

"So…they say you're the groom-to-be, big boy." said a sultry voice.

Harry squinted and he could make out her outline in the shadows.

"Yes, and I'm sorry to cut things short but I really want to be untied now." said Harry seriously.

"Sorry, but that's not going to happen." The girl replied.

"I'll pay you for your trouble, but this has to end here." said Harry. "My fiancée wouldn't appreciate this."

"How do you know she wasn't the one who planned this?" the girl inquired.

Harry looked on curiously as the girl slowly started coming to light. Her heels were modeled after Mary Jane's, just a lot sexier. Extended from them where grey knee high stockings. Way above the knees was the hem line of a pleated mini skirt of the same color. Above the bare midriff was svelte and flat, was a light grey jumper that had a harsh v shaped plunge that was adorned in scarlet and gold stripes. Seeing the complete outfit, Harry could see that it was in fact a naughty school version of the Gryffindor girl uniform.

"I'm usually a good student." The woman continued while she started swaying proactively in the shadows. "But tonight, you're going to make me do _bad_ things."

"This isn't funny anymore." Harry said angrily.

"What if I told you your fiancée would be okay with you enjoying this?" she said disregarding his comment.

"I hardly doubt it."

"Very well, what if I told you I _was_ your fiancée?" she asked.

Harry looked inquisitively as the woman stepped from the shadows. He was stunned to see someone so familiar look so different. It was Hermione. In the skimpiest outfit he had ever seen. If Hogwarts uniforms had been like that…well it would be safe to say no one would think of Hermione as the mousy plain Jane girl ever again.

"Hermione?" Harry asked weakly. His brain just couldn't focus properly.

"I figured that if you absolutely had to see a girl in a skimpy outfit as tradition for your bachelor party…why not make it me?"

"Where did you get this? And since when do you dance like _THAT_?" Harry said impishly.

"I once told you to never underestimate me." She said, getting back into her sultry character. "I am full of surprises."

"Yes you sure are." said Harry roughly.

"Enough talking." She said placing a finger over his lips. "Your friends are expecting for you to have a good time, so we better get to it."

"Here?" Harry gulped nervously.

"Yes, _but_ you'll be staying in that chair, restrained the whole time." said Hermione teasingly.

"But that isn't fair!" Harry protested.

"Take it as an appetizer for what you will get on our wedding night." said Hermione wickedly.

"Oh, well in that case…on with the show!" Harry exclaimed.

* * *

_**A/N:**__** In case you haven't caught on already, the girls were actually the wives of the boys giving them a pleasant surprise. I thought it was better than having some random girls parading around don't you think? And would also put a spark in the other's marriages lol. I hope it's not to OOC =/**_


	23. Bonded For Life

_**A/N: so, here we are. The very end. Watching Deathly Hallows part 2 made me so depressed, but on the plus side, it made my creativity flow so much. I can't believe this is over you guys. I grew up with Harry and to see it end…it really is the end of childhood. I can't believe I won't have more books or movies to look forward to, or any hope of Harry/Hermione. Thankfully, there is always fanfiction and we will see a spike in fanfics while we deal with out post-potter depression. Keep the magic alive guys, Potterheads for life! On another note, this story is ending but I still have two more in the works and the possibility of yet another sequel to this one.**_

* * *

Sun poured into the room, the curtains had not been closed since Hermione's friends had barged in the day before. The sun hit her face gently and her eyes were forced to open. The bed was empty beside her, a strange and cold feeling. However, the absence of the warm body that was usually next to her made her realize just what day it was. It was here, at long last. Her wedding day.

She got up enthusiastically as she walked to her vanity. Thankfully, she had been smart enough to conjure up a sobering potion and taken it before bed. There were no visible effects of the drinking and all around debauchery she had had to endure on her bachelorette night. Instead she looked fresh and relaxed, much more than she had done the day before. There was no more planning or issues to deal with anymore. The long awaited day was here, and in just a few hours, she would finally be Mrs. Potter. She smiled at her reflection. She had never been happier to be in her skin as she did now. It took all the will she could muster not to apparate to Ron's place, to where her husband-to-be was probably still fast asleep in.

There was soon a knock on her bedroom door. Hermione knew that at such an early hour, it could only be her mother. She quickly jumped from her foot stool and walked briskly to the door.

"How's the bride-to-be?" Mrs. Granger asked brightly.

"Oh mum I am so excited!" said Hermione engulfing her mother in one of her fierce hugs.

"I bet so." said Mrs. Granger laughing. "I hope your friends didn't tire you out last night."

"Oh no mum, we just had a calm spa day." Hermione lied.

"Well, that's great. A nice, wholesome bachelorette party." said Mrs. Granger. "That's how it should be."

"Right, hey mum are you sure you're okay we didn't pick one of your venues?" Hermione asked changing the subject. "Dad told me you were a little peeved about that."

"Oh Hermione," said Mrs. Granger dismissively. "It's _your_ wedding. I can't force you to pick venues. Even if it was your grandmother's wish to have you marry in her beach house, who am I to force that upon you?"

"Mum, I know how you are." said Hermione. "I know you're upset, but this was really important to Harry. Please understand.

"Oh Hermione, I do." said Mrs. Granger honestly. "It's just…you're my only daughter and I had always envisioned your wedding day. "

"I know mum, but you have to remember it's not just my wedding, its Harry's as well." Hermione reminded her.

"I'll always admire you're selflessness sweetheart." said Mrs. Granger tearfully. "Lord knows you didn't get that from me."

"But enough of that, "she said. "The makeup artist should be coming soon."

"Oh right." said Hermione.

"Did you finally decide how to wear your hair?" Mrs. Granger asked curiously.

"No." said Hermione, preparing herself for the drama that was about to unfold.

"Hermione!" Mrs. Granger said in disbelief.

"Mum, there's a lot that's been going on, so I just left that choice until today." Hermione exclaimed calmly.

"Are you taking this seriously at all?" asked Mrs. Granger.

"Of course I am!" Hermione said reproachfully. "But don't you think it's a lot to take care of? Not to mention having to put up with the differences in opinions you and Mrs. Weasley are keen of sharing."

Mrs. Granger looked hurt at the words her daughter had just uttered. Part of Hermione felt bad for saying things so bluntly, but she had finally gotten fed up with the interference of both her mother and Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum," Hermione said softly as she saw her mom grow teary-eyed. "I didn't want to be mean, I know you are excited about my wedding but…it's my wedding."

"No, you're right." said Mrs. Granger hastily wiping tears from her eyes. "I became the monster mother of the bride."

"Ugh, I became just as overbearing as my mother was with me!" she continued between a laugh and a sob. "I swore I would never be like that."

"I know mum, and if it makes things any better, I do appreciate your enthusiasm. You're involvement in everything." said Hermione genuinely.

"Oh I know sweetheart." said her mother shakily, overcome with emotion. "I had to be. It distracted me from the reality that…my little girl is leaving me."

"You're not losing me." Hermione said brushing her mother's hair. "I'll always be your little girl. You're just gaining a son."

"I know I haven't really ever been outspoken about Harry." said Mrs. Granger. "But I couldn't be happier that you've chosen him. He's the best thing a mother can ask for for her daughter."

"Mum, that means so much to Me." said Hermione smiling.

"Now, enough of this foolishness." said Mrs. Granger pulling off a big smile despite the cascading tears. "We've got to get you ready."

* * *

"Mate, are you okay?" said Ron standing outside of his bathroom door.

Harry was inside, throwing up for the second time that morning. Ron was starting to feel worried.

"I'm fine." said Harry's muffled voce from within.

"Are you sure you took the sobering potion?" Ron asked.

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed.

"Okay, okay just checking." said Ron defensively.

After two minutes, Harry finally resurfaced. He was still wearing his clothes from the previous night. Every time he came close to just preparing his wedding clothes, he was hit with a wave of nausea not unlike the ones that hit him before he ever had to do any dangerous tasks. The difference now that his life wasn't in mortal danger. He was just getting married! He still couldn't believe his wedding day had arrived. In just a few hours' time, he would be joining his life and name to the love of his life. It wasn't this that had him downright terrified. Rather, it was the menacing thoughts that lingered in his head; _what if she doesn't show up? What if she does show up and says no? What makes you think she'd want to marry you?_

"Harry…don't you think you ought to be getting ready by now?" asked Ron checking his watch.

"Yeah." said Harry. "Right."

Harry remained in the same spot. Ron was looking at him oddly.

"The bathroom is still over there." said Ron laughing as he pointed in the direction. "It would be wise to shower before you change."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" said Harry in annoyance.

"Well wouldn't _you_ be lying if you said you didn't enjoy when I was in your shoes four years ago?" asked Ron teasingly.

"Fair enough." said Harry in defeat.

"Reckon the girls are ready yet?" Ron asked casually outside the door while Harry took off his clothes inside.

"Doubt it." Harry muttered. "You know they always take long."

* * *

"Hermione come out!" said Luna anxiously.

Luna, Ginny, Mrs. Granger, and Mrs. Weasley were fully dressed and eagerly waiting for Hermione to step out of her room. She had decided to let her mother's hired make-up artist help her into her dress rather than any of her girls. It helped build that anticipation every bride secretly wanted. It wasn't until the last minute that she had finally decided how to style her hair, and she hoped that despite the varying preferences her family and friends had, in the end; they would be too blown away by the finished look to care.

"All right, all right." said Hermione teasingly. "Don't get your knickers in a knot."

With a gentle twist of the knob, Hermione stepped outside, gingerly holding on to the skirt avoid contact with the floor. As soon as she was fully visible, there was a collective round of sighs and gasps.

"What do you think?" she asked nervously.

She knew it was a pointless question. Especially, when the answer to it was more apparent on their faces than words could ever convey.

"You look beautiful." said Mrs. Granger with difficulty.

The other women nodded in agreement, at a loss for words.

Hermione had ultimately chosen to please everyone by doing her hair in an up do but still curling the remaining out in an exaggerated fashion. Ginny had helped her in enchanting her hair to appear longer. In the end it looked like a very formal, curly pony tail. Her make-up was natural, only enhancing her best features. The dress was the same off-white dress color with a satin finish, a tight bodice and big skirt with ruching in certain parts. The top of the bodice was covered with an adorned, sheer, long sleeved, scoop neck material giving the illusion of long sleeves. The only part that was missing was the veil.

Luna appeared to have read her mind, for she walked to the vanity and delicately picked up Hermione's veil.

"Here, this will also keep away the Nargles." She said sweetly as she places it on top of her head.

"Thank you Luna." said Hermione.

A big part of her was glad she was now covered by her veil; she was having hard time keeping the tears of happiness from falling.

"Well girls enough staring, we're going to make the girl late!" Mrs. Weasley piped up.

"That's true, Ronald flooed me and he says Harry is impatiently pacing up and down." said Luna.

"Oh I am dying to see him in his tuxedo." said Hermione.

"You'll see soon enough. Now Mrs. Granger." said Ginny turning her attention to Hermione's mother. "You'll Floo over there with me."

"Floo?" Mrs. Granger asked nervously.

"Yes mum, it's safe don't worry." Hermione assured her. "Where's dad?"

"He should be waiting outside in the living room for you darling." Mrs. Granger explained.

"Right…then I guess I'll see you all in a little bit." said Hermione apprehensively.

She watched fretfully, as they walked out into her living room and to her fireplace. Once she was finally alone, she finally let out the squeal of nervousness she had been holding in. she walked up to the mirror to finally see her completed look. It felt surreal, like she was looking at someone else in the mirror instead of her own reflection. It wasn't that she looked different; rather it was the whole concept of being a bride that still felt foreign to her. She had been so close to believing this day would never come. Yet here she was, finally a bride. It was a childhood dream come true. Never would she have imagined that she would actually surpass her dreams. She had a beautiful dress, she was surrounded by people that loved her, and most importantly of all; she had managed to find the man of her dreams. Her best friend would now be her husband. Hers and hers alone, forever more.

"Darling?" Mr. Granger asked politely as he knocked on the door. "Everyone's gone now; I think it's best if we get a move on."

"Coming dad." she said shakily.

Once more, she gathered her skirt and walked to the door. As she opened it, she found herself with the same reaction her mother had given her.

"Oh my!" said Mr. Granger breathlessly. "Is that my little girl?"

"Somewhere in here yes." Hermione joked.

"Darling you look absolutely beautiful." said Mr. Granger. "Breathtaking."

"Oh dad stop it I'll smudge my makeup!" said Hermione shrilly.

"No, none of that." said Mr. Granger suddenly serious. "Your mother will have my neck if she finds you looking all disheveled."

"Got your bouquet?" he asked

"Check." Hermione replied.

"All that something borrowed -something blue nonsense?" He quizzed.

"Yes dad everything's accounted for." Hermione answered.

"Nothing that can delay this process any longer?" Mr. Granger joked. "I liked the lad but, I'm just not sure I'm ready to let go yet."

"Dad!" Hermione pleaded laughing.

"Okay okay….just let me get a good look at you." He said sadly.

Mr. Granger stepped back in order to see his daughter properly.

"I'm looking….and I still can't remember when you became a woman." He said tearfully. "If you must know, your mother was looking forward to this day the day you were born. I on the other hand, hoped dearly that this day would come as late as possible. The first moment I held you in my arms, I promised myself that I would take care of you and protect you. I knew then, it was going to be hard for me to let go."

"I know, and I'm so grateful for everything you've done." said Hermione reassuringly as she placed her hand on top of his. "So believe me when I say you have raised me well. I've chosen a man who will look after me just as well as you have."

Mr. Granger nodded his head briskly.

"That Harry is very special isn't he?"

"Yes, he really is." Hermione answered whimsically.

"Come on darling, Arthur is waiting for us outside." He said holding his elbow out to her.

As a surprise, Arthur had gotten one of the expanding Ministry cars to fly her all the way to Godric's Hollow. It had been a touching detail for Hermione and a terrifying one for her father. Muggles were just not accustomed to ride a flying car. The tables turned as it was Hermione who had to calm her father on the ride over, rather than it being the other way around. Eventually, they made it to one piece and Hermione had to steady her dad as he had attained jelly-like legs during the ride. In the distance, Hermione could hear faint music playing softly as well as the light sound of chatter.

Luna, her maid of honor had arrived to help her with her dress. All the bridesmaids were wearing Hermione's favorite color: periwinkle blue, in a flowy floor length design. Skyelar who of course had been made the flower girl was also sporting the color. She was wearing another cupcake-like dress with a load of frills. Her light blonde hair was styled in her usual lazy curls with a flowery tiara on the top of her head. She could've given Hermione a run for her money with how happy she looked. Then again, Skyelar was always ecstatic whenever she had got the opportunity to dress up. Teddy Lupin was the ring bearer, as Harry's godson it just seemed the appropriate choice. He was wearing a tuxedo with a periwinkle handkerchief tucked into the front pocket. Ginny was carrying a sleeping Darwin in her arms; he was also formally dressed in a tiny tuxedo.

"You look purdy Auntie Herm." said Skyelar sweetly.

"Oh sweetie!" exclaimed Hermione kneeling down to pick her up. "Not as pretty as you."

"That's twue." Skyelar smiled.

Everyone laughed at the familiar Lovegood candor.

"I got my basket." Skyelar said waving her basket of flowers around.

"Good girl, now you go on and throw those little flowers for me okay." said Hermione.

"Hand Darwin over to me Ginny." said Mrs. Weasley briskly. "We should get a move on."

Ginny delicately handed Darwin to Mrs. Weasley as she started walking back to the direction of the ceremony.

"Oh and Hermione dear, I'll go tell Harry how beautiful you look." Mrs. Weasley added.

"Thank you Molly." Hermione smiled.

"Well, it's only a matter of minutes now, how do you feel?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Like my heart is about to burst out of my chest." Hermione confessed.

"Sounds about right." Ginny smirked.

"Ginevra, is everyone here?" asked a skinny blonde witch in a business-like fashion.

Her name was Vanessa Smolding, a wedding coordinator Ginny has hired for the wedding in order to ensure everything ran smoothly.

"Yes Vanessa, I think it's time we began." Ginny relied.

"Right, we'll begin with the flower girl then." She said looking down at Skyelar.

"I guess that's my cue to go." said Mrs. Granger ardently. "I'll see you in a few minutes darling."

"Okay mum." Hermione answered, her voice faltering slightly.

"Now Skyelar," said Luna kneeling down in front of her daughter. "Remember how we practiced, walk and throw... _Slowly_."

"Yes mummy." Skyelar said impatiently.

They all watched as Skyelar followed Vanessa on to the carpeted path that led to where everyone was anxiously waiting for the wedding. Just as expected, being Luna's daughter, she skipped along merrily.

"I really hope she won't do that when her cue comes." said Luna laughing.

"Oh don't worry, she'll do fine." Hermione assured her.

As expected, the light music that had been playing while everyone got organized faded out and was soon replaced by the song Hermione had chosen to walk to. The curtains that functioned as a door blocking the procession from the rest of the village parted and Skyelar stepped out confidently onto the cobblestoned path.

Hermione grew deaf as everyone around her started chattering, she was much too nervous to pay attention to anything going around her. Instead, she was much more concentrated in just how many people remained before it was her turn to make her way up to Harry.

It took a little longer than expected for the bridesmaids and groomsmen to go in. George had run late and Hermione had refused for the whole thing to go on without him. Eventually, they too walked away and Hermione was left with only Luna and her father for company.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked apprehensively. "Shouldn't he be here by now?"

"I think he's forgotten he's supposed to come back here." said Luna disappointedly.

Sure enough, after a few minutes of impatient waiting, Ron appeared utterly breathless from the run.

"Ronald!" Luna scolded. "

"I'm sorry, so sorry I completely forgot…whoa!" he said when his eyes fell on Hermione.

"You look beautiful Hermione." he said in awe.

The anger she had towards him for his tardiness melted away with the compliment.

"Thank you Ron." She said, smiling reluctantly.

"Harry's going to drop dead when he sees you." Ron mused.

"How is he by the way?" Hermione asked inquisitively.

"Petrified, but that's normal." said Ron dismissively.

"So I hear." Hermione answered.

"Are you all set now?" Vanessa asked impatiently, reemerging.

"Yes." They said in unison.

"About time, luckily the music is ridiculously long." She added. "Okay, you two are up next."

"Well, it's time for us to go." Luna smiled.

"See you on the other side Mrs. Potter." Ron teased.

Hermione watched them go with a warm smile. She owed a lot to them, they had been there to help her and Harry when things got rough. Who would have ever thought that she would need and follow the advice of Ron and Luna Weasley? If someone would have told her years ago, she would have scoffed in their face. Still, she couldn't help but realize that it was because of them that she was standing where she was today. It was their wedding after all that had made Harry and Hermione finally get their act together and try a romantic relationship.

The music suddenly began increasing its tempo into what Hermione knew was leading to the climax of the song. She was more than aware that her moment to walk was coming, and fast.

"Hermione, are you okay? You're trembling." Mr. Granger said concernedly.

"I'm petrified Dad." Hermione whispered urgently.

"Oh, that's normal darling." Mr. Granger reassured. "I threw up three times before the wedding."

"What if it doesn't work out dad? What if I ruin the best thing that's ever happened to me?" Hermione asked frantically.

She had no idea why she was saying this. It must've been the result of her increasing nerves, it only made sense. Leaving Harry stranded after all that had happened to get hear was completely out of the question

"Hermione, you two have been through the absolute worse and neither of you ever waivered. There's a bond there, an unbreakable bond unlike any I've seen. He's the one, I'm sure of It." said Mr. Granger hearteningly.

"Okay, you can start walking now." said Vanessa as she appeared for the umpteenth time.

Mr. Granger pulled Hermione firmly with his hooked arm. Even though it was expected for them to walk slow, he felt like he was doing the walking for the pair of them. Her legs were having a hard time functioning normally.

Finally, after what felt like a thousand paces, they were standing before the curtain. Hermione was still shaking and fidgeting.

"Just take one last peek and you'll know." He added softly.

Hermione peered slightly through the slit of the curtain, in the distance she could see Harry fidgeting nervously. He must've felt as scared as she. In that instance however, the fear she had felt a few seconds ago vanished. Instead it was replaced by a warm tingly feeling, something that had always happened whenever she saw Harry.

"Well?" asked Mr. Granger.

"You're right dad…there's no other alternative. He's the one." She said smiling proudly. "He has been from the very start."

Mr. Granger nodded as he smiled fondly at his only daughter.

"Now are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Hermione answered breathlessly.

Hermione linked arms with her father and waited patiently for her cue. Soon enough, one of Ginny's hired organizers waved at them to walk. As they rounded a corner, they soon saw the chairs lined up neatly. Everyone was standing, looking at her direction since the music had signaled her arrival. She knew it would be rude not to acknowledge them but she was too focused in not falling or walking to fast to smile at them. When she finally got to the entrance, she couldn't help but have tunnel vision as she saw the man waiting for her at the end of the aisle. While everyone was looking at her, she was looking at Harry. Even with a veil covering her face, she could tell Harry was looking at her just as intently. He was giving her that famous half smile that made her knees weak. He looked handsome in his black tuxedo. She was sure his eyes would extra brilliant against the dark shade. Next to Harry was Ron who was smiling at her proudly, almost brotherly.

Looking at her and how far they had come, Harry couldn't help but have their entire relationship flash through his already buzzing mind.

_**::Flashbacks.::**_

"_I'm Hermione Granger by the way who are you?" said the bushy haired girl breathlessly._

_"Harry Potter," said Harry._

_"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course - I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."_

_"Am I?" said Harry, feeling dazed._

_"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed as she rushed to hug him._

_"Harry - you're a great wizard, you know."_

_"I'm not as good as you," said Harry, very embarrassed, as she let go of him._

_"Me? books and cleverness? there are more important things. " Hermione said genuinley. "friendship and bravery and-oh Harry please be careful."_

_"Harry, you were brilliant!" Hermione said squeakily. There were fingernail marks on her face where she'd been clutching it in fear. "You were amazing! You really were!_

"_It might have been a good idea to mention how ugly you think I am too," Hermione added as an afterthought._

_"But I don't think you're ugly."_

"_You're my best friend." said Hermione tearfully. "I've seen the way you look at her. "said a tearful Hermione crying after seeing Ron snog Lavender in the middle of the Gryffindor common room._

"_I like you."_

_Hermione looked at him in confusion._

_"Okay…we are friends so isn't that sort of a given?"_

_"No," said Harry shaking his head. "I mean I like you. As in not platonically but…romantically."_

_He grabbed her hands in his as he watched her face, trying to read her face. Trying to see what she was thinking._

_"What?" Hermione asked breathlessly._

_"I always did, only now I'm aware of It." said Harry bravely. "And I'm finally doing something about it."_

_"Harry you don't like me." Hermione argued. "You're just confused because there's another guy in my life and you feel like you're being usurped by Barnaby-"_

_"Hermione, you might be good at knowing what people are feeling most of the times," said Harry. "But you're wrong about me. I do like you. I…I love you all right?"_

_"Harry you've got to be careful with that word." said Hermione anxiously. "You just can't throw it out there like nothing."_

_"I'm not throwing it out there." Harry argued. "I've never used that word. And I always knew that the day I did, it would be because I really meant it. Like I do now."_

_Hermione shook her head fervently._

"_No you can't. Love is something that's attained over a long period of time" said Hermione shakily. "Not just out of the blue."_

_"It isn't out of the blue. I've loved you for years." said Harry sincerely._

_"Then why are you just saying it now? Why now? "Hermione cried_

"_It was not my intention to punish you." Hermione said defensively._

_"Yeah?" Harry asked irritably. "You think it was easy for me seeing you and Barnaby all over the Daily Prophet? Hearing nothing but praises about him? Watching as everyday there was less and less time for me in your life?"_

_"It wasn't any easier seeing you with Sarah or any of the beautiful girls you've dated." Hermione debated._

_"Okay stop, we've got to stop. Our friendship has been strained ever since we crossed the line. Something we should've obviously never done." said Harry._

_"I think it's the smartest thing I could've ever done." Hermione said bravely. "Kissing you was not a mistake, I haven't regretted it even if it is to blame for this" she said signaling between them_

_"…it's worth the risk, I know it is." Hermione said tearfully._

_Her eyes were swimming in tears._

_"You know that I'm never wrong and I'm not wrong about us." said Hermione thickly. "Maybe we can't do easy. Maybe that's just not us. We're complicated. We're both stubborn and won't admit when we're acting stupid, but I'm not about to let you give up on us without even giving us a try."_

_Without even having time to speak, her lips were pressed against Harry's own. She was shocked at first; she had really believed that her chance was lost. Yet there she was being kissed passionately by Harry. It didn't take long to recuperate from the shock and Hermione was kissing Harry back just as enthusiastically. She hugged him firmly,the wind was blowing fiercely around them. The Eiffel tower was illuminated brightly behind them, standing out like an exclamation point above them as if it were screaming at them: 'This is it! This is how it's supposed to be!' Hermione's hair was engulfing them but it didn't matter. It couldn't break them apart. It was indescribable. Harry had never experienced something like it. He felt weightless, like if the world was under a violet haze and the only thing he could see, hear, or feel was Hermione and himself. They eventually had stop and get some air._

"_Do you regret your decision?" said Harry's voice._

_Hermione turned around and smiled of him._

_"I couldn't be more sure that I made the right choice."_

_Harry came up to her and hugged her tightly._

"_Anyway," he said pressing on. "I really do think you should know at least why I haven't…you know…"_

_"Popped the question?" she helped._

_"Yeah." Harry nodded. "The truth is, I'm scared of failing."_

_"Failing?" Hermione repeated._

_"I don't know the first thing about being married. What's to be expected of me, how to act…" Harry said difficulty._

_"And I do?"_

_"Hermione, it's different. I mean I grew up not knowing what a real family is…" he continued. "You grew up with the perfect family, you already know what to expect. What If it's a disappointment? What if you resent me for making you wait forever and then being completely rubbish?"_

_"Harry-"_

_"No Hermione, let me finish." said Harry cutting her off. "It's pretty hard to be saying all this just now so…I just want to get it over with."_

_Hermione sat back and watched him intently._

_"Look at us now. All these issues we've been having. What if it's all as sign? You want something, and I want to give it to you. But my fear is holding me back. How long before the weight of it all drags us down? Maybe I can't give you what you want...what you deserve."_

_"What are you trying say? That you want to end things because you're afraid we might end up hating each other?" Hermione asked tearfully. "That doesn't make any sense!"_

"_Harry, I don't care about some stupid paper!" she cried. "If for all of this to go away, means I have to give up the thought of walking down an aisle." Hermione said shakily. "Then I'll do it."_

_"I don't deserve you." Harry said barely audible. "You're sacrificing everything for me…again."_

_Hermione reached forward to grab his hand on the table._

_"That should be proof enough that I love you that much."_

**_::END FLASHBACKS::_**

The music dragged on for what felt like ages. It took all her will not to go running to Harry. Eventually, she made it to the front and she was finally face to face with him.

"Who gives this woman to be wedded to this man?" the vicar asked dryly.

"Her mother and I do." said Mr. Granger roughly.

Mr. Granger then passed on Hermione's arm to Harry as he gave his only daughter away.

"Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Harry James Potter and Hermione Jane Granger a very important moment in their lives." the Vicar said loudly. "In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife."

At the last words, as they had always done years before, Harry and Hermione instinctively looked at each other and smiled.

"They have chosen to write their own vows and will now share it among us."

Harry shakily took Hermione's ring from the pillow in Teddy's hand before facing her once again.

"I can still remember the day we met." Harry started. "On that ride to Hogwarts…you had this bossy demeanor."

Everyone in attendance laughed.

"And yet," Harry continued. "You cared enough to fix my glasses that day. You cared enough to come along and try and stop me from dueling. You were determined to set me right even if I didn't want to. Then somehow, along the lines I grew fond of you and when I heard there was a troll coming in the dungeons…I could only think of your wellbeing."

Hermione stifled a sob as she smiled at Harry encouragingly.

"We became friends that night…and I don't think I could've ever foreseen what a treasure I had gained." Harry continued, his voice shaking slightly. "Never would I have imagined that you would end up saving my life more than once. It got to the point where I really don't think I would be here if it wasn't for you."

"This day, I am marrying you not only because you're my best friend, or the love of my life." Harry explained. "But because you saw the boy behind the legend. You saw me as just Harry. And on this day I promise before all our friends and family to honor you, and love you to the best of my ability."

Without any difficulty, Harry slid the ring onto Hermione's slender finger.

"You were my first friend. I will never forget that you were the first one to see past my know-it-all persona." Hermione said tearfully. "That night, you saved my life in more ways than you could ever imagine. That night I swore that I would do everything in my power to pay my debt."

"Little did I know that during that time, I would get so attached to you. I protected you out of instinct because you had become so important to me. Instinct is something we've had for years. I can read your mind without having to speak. I can read your eyes in the same amount of ways that you can read mine. You can read me like a book." She continued. "I've loved you for as long as I can remember."

"You're my best friend," Hermione sniffled. "The best I could ever have hoped for and I vow in front of everyone to love you and honor you for the rest of my days."

Hermione repeated what Harry had done only minutes before and slid the ring onto his finger.

"If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The vicar said looking onto the audience.

Harry and Hermione waited patiently, as they knew no one would dare to oppose their perfect union. If they did, they would most undeniably be hexed.

"Now, by the power vested in me…I know declare Mr. and Mrs. Potter; bonded for life." The vicar said smiling at long last.

Harry took his cue and lifted Hermione's veil from her face. She looked even more beautiful than he could've ever fathomed.

Hermione took Harry's stunned moment to catch him off guard and plant the biggest kiss on him, making the audience cheer. After he recovered from the surprise, Harry kissed her back just as enthusiastically, the noise of jubilance roaring in his ears. The typical wedding march music started to play and they ran hand in hand as everyone shot streamers from their wands which garnered some looks of shock from some of the muggles in attendance. They walked to the opposite side of the village where the wedding party was about to finally begin.

* * *

**_A/N: somehow, even with this ridiculously long chapter I'm STILL not done! I really want to include the wedding party as their will be a lot more fluff and humor there; I can't leave you guys with just this. I will however warn it will be a lot shorter so I hope it isn't too bad after this humongous chapter. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)_**


	24. Happy Ever After

_**A/N:** Well here we are the last chapter for this story. I must apologize for the umpteenth time for taking so long but I had a hard time with this closing chapter. I am still not content and will probably re-edit and add and change things to this chapter but in the mean time I figured you would all want official closure. I want to thank all of those who have read and reviewed and favorite this story and "stop the question." This would NOT have been possible without you guys. I do plan on making yet another sequel just so you see how parenthood plays out for them, but that is if YOU want to. All I ask is not to expect it too soon because I still have "The Greatest Thing" and an all new story coming up. Thanks again and merry Christmas!_

* * *

On the way to the clearing where the wedding party would be held, Harry and Hermione made a detour to give everyone enough time to settle down and wait for their grand entrance. There was something important that had to be done before the day progressed any further. Harry and Hermione walked with linked arms through the kissing-gate that led to the small graveyard. Harry led the way to the two graves he had visited religiously since he was seventeen. The snow was falling softly and Hermione had cast a warming spell so that she would not freeze to death in her beautiful dress. Before long they were standing in front of the weathered tombstones of James and Lily Potter.

"Hello mum, I'm sorry I haven't visited in a while." Harry said softly. "But as I'm sure you know, things have been a little hectic."

Hermione chuckled in amusement.

"Anyway, I hope you're not upset but as you just witnessed…you're not the only Mrs. Potter anymore." He mused. "But I figured that you know how happy she's made me so I don't think you'll take it _too_ bad."

Hermione smiled fondly at him, tears welling in her eyes at how grateful she was that he was sharing such an intimate version of himself with her.

"This was my present for you this year." He went on. "I'm moving on with the life you both sacrificed yourselves for."

"I don't think my life could be in better hands." He said looking at Hermione tenderly.

"Can I say something?" Hermione asked softly.

Harry nodded.

"Hello Mr. And Mrs. Potter, I can't tell you how much I would've loved to have experienced what it would be like to have such wonderful people as my in-laws." She said genuinely. "I imagine that Mr. Potter would be as much as jokester as his son. And Mrs. Potter, I would imagine you would be able to give me tips on handling his mood swings and a few tips on how to cook more than just French toast."

"All I do know is that I know you would want Harry to be happy, and I will try my hardest to fulfill that." She whispered as the tears were sliding down her face.

Harry grabbed her hand bracingly, like he had done so many times before.

"They know you will." Harry said reassuringly.

"Happy birthday mum." He muttered.

And then just like Hermione had done so many years before, she took out her wand with a rounded wave, a wreath of white roses appeared and floated down softly onto the snow covered ground.

"Thanks." Harry said breathlessly.

They stayed there for a few minutes more, standing close, with no words needed to be uttered. Finally, after a long pause, they grabbed each other by the hand and slowly strolled away to their anxiously awaiting guests.

* * *

Harry and Hermione were greeted with another round of cheers as they re-appeared. Everyone was sitting down and waiting for them to take their first dance as Mr. and Mrs. Potter. They made their way to the center of the dance floor surrounded by small round tables. Harry grabbed Hermione by the waist and hand and on cue started swaying get to and fro to the music. For someone who hated dancing, Harry felt very confident as he moved them across the floor. For once in his life he didn't care what he looked like dancing, all he cared about was the woman in his arms and the huge smile on her face. The guests blurred out as they stayed in their own little world, eyes never straying from each other's.

After a long period of dancing with Harry, her father, Ron and other guests, Hermione walked over to the table were her mother and Mrs. Weasley were resting. She was pleased to see that they got along so well and were talking animatedly amongst themselves. Ginny was also sitting at the table jingling her foot to the beat of the song in the background.

"Mum." said Hermione smiling.

"I still can't believe my little girl is married now." said Mrs. Granger looking close to tears again. "You look so beautiful darling."

"Thanks mum." Hermione smiled.

"You're just glowing." Mrs. Weasley added. "It's so clear how happy you both are."

"I am Molly!" Hermione said brightly. "I'm the happiest woman in the world right now."

"So…how long until we get a baby Potter?" Mrs. Weasley asked candidly.

"Mum!" Ginny scolded.

"What? I'm not the only one dying for one." said Mrs. Weasley defensively. "I'm sure Jane is thinking the same."

"Oh yes." Mrs. Granger squealed. "I can't wait to have my first grandchild. I hope you won't be long with that sweetie."

"Mum, can I enjoy one milestone at a time?" Hermione whined.

"Oh fine!" said Mrs. Granger dejectedly. "Come Molly, I want to show you some relatives."

Hermione watched as her mother and Mrs. Weasley went off to some distant tables. Feeling slightly relieved to be away from them and their baby dreams.

"That's not the last you'll hear of babies." said Ginny honestly. "She's still badgering me about it….though after tomorrow, I'll finally be left alone."

"You mean?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Uh-huh" Ginny nodded. "I found out three days ago, I'm just waiting for the whole excitement of your wedding to calm down to break the news."

"Oh Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed happily as she hugged her red haired friend. "I'm so happy for you! Does Neville know?"

"Oh yeah." Ginny answered. "He fainted."

"Yeah sounds like Neville." Hermione laughed.

"Really though, You aren't going to take nearly as long having a baby as you did getting married will you?" Ginny asked all of a sudden seriously.

"You guys are really obsessed with us aren't you?" Hermione mused. "No, I don't think you'll have to wait as long. Now that we're married we won't be using contraceptive spells anymore so who knows? Baby Potter could happen in the honeymoon."

"Baby Potter?" asked a dreamy voice that could only belong to Luna Weasley.

Luna had silently come to Hermione's table after dancing with her husband.

"Oh hey Luna, are your feet okay?" Ginny asked. "I saw my brother step on them quite a lot."

"Oh yes, I put a protection charm on my heels." Luna smiled nonplussed. "Anyway what's this I hear about a baby Potter?"

"Nothing." said Hermione. "Just my lovely family getting ahead of themselves."

"You are going to have a baby though right?" Luna asked straightforwardly.

"Will you all relax?" Hermione shrieked. "I just got married! After years of uncertainty with Harry this should be the important event right now!"

"Okay, you're right." Luna agreed. "Sorry."

"It's quite all right." Hermione answered calmly.

"You know….come to think of it, this IS a big deal." Ginny said in realization. "You deserve a medal for all the waiting he made you do."

"Oh it's not all his fault." said Hermione defensively. "I have my share of messed up moments."

"Yeah. Especially the little scare you gave us all with Barnaby." Ginny nudged.

"Where IS Barnaby by the way? Did Harry make you promise not to invite him?" Luna asked curiously.

"No, he actually was coming but his wife was bedridden due to some pregnancy complications." Hermione explained.

"I bet Harry was delighted to hear of that." said Ginny musingly.

"So _that's_ why my ears were burning." said Harry strolling in casually to the group.

"There's my wife, I've been looking for you everywhere."

"I keep hearing that word and yet I still can't believe It." said Hermione.

"Well believe it Mrs. Potter." Harry said squeezing her hand.

"Hey, is that Ron circling the cake?" said Ginny squinting in the opposite direction.

They all turned around and sure enough, saw Ron acting suspicious edging close to the cake.

"Luna, if I see even the slightest bit of icing swiped off, do I have your permission to hex him?" said Hermione through gritted teeth.

"I'll go get him." said Luna rolling her eyes. "I swear to Merlin he's going to teach Skyelar nothing but bad habits!"

Harry, Hermione and Ginny watched as Luna stormed off and scolded Ron.

"Some things never change do they?" said Ginny laughing.

"No they really don't." said Hermione chuckling.

"Well, I'm going to go see if Neville has one more dance in him." said Ginny excusing herself.

"So…what were you three all chatty about?" Harry asked once Ginny left.

"Oh nothing really…" said Hermione wrapping her arms around his shoulders casually. "Just the usual obsession they have about our lives. Since we finally got married, now the next thing they want is a baby Potter."

"Baby Potter?" Harry gulped.

"Yeah but I told them one step a time." Hermione smiled. "You do want a baby though…don't you?"

"Of course I do." said Harry genuinely. "It would make my life complete. I know you'll be a perfect mother."

"And you're going to be a wonderful dad." Hermione said earnestly.

"You're not secretly hiding something are you?" Harry asked nervously.

"No! It's just hypothetical." Hermione reassured.

"So…" Hermione continued. "You still haven't told me where our honeymoon is going to be."

"After the final toast, you shall know." Harry said. "I promise."

Another hour passed and the party was almost over. The cake had finally been cut, much to Ron's relief. Everyone ate their cake and waited anxiously for the last toast. Ron would be making yet another speech which according to Luna, he had written in private and was very nervous to share. Once it all settled down, Ron tapped the champagne glass carefully to get everyone's attention.

"Ahem." He said clearing his throat as he looked nervously around. "As best man, I figured I would make yet another speech."

He pulled out a wrinkled parchment from the front pocket of his trousers and flattened it out.

"It has been an honor to have known Harry and Hermione for as long as I have." Ron said genuinely. "Now I know the stories that people like to make about us. The truth is… we're only as strong as we are because we had to go through a lot of hell together. It wasn't easy, but I would be lying if I said I wouldn't do it all again a heartbeat."

"Harry taught me what bravery was all about." Ron continued. "Bravery isn't just about facing your enemies. It's about doing the right thing. It's about being selfless. Harry is every bit the hero everyone thinks him to be. He thinks of others before he does himself. He is forgiving even when they really don't deserve being forgiven."

"I'm happy he has found happiness because if there's one person who deserves his happy ever after is Harry."

Harry was touched by the genuine raw emotion with which Ron was speaking.

"Hermione…what can I not say about her?" Ron went on, smiling. "We had a bit of a rocky start that went on into a rocky relationship which is still anything but smooth."

The whole congregation laughed.

"But despite what my younger self would've let on back in the days…out trio just wouldn't be complete without her. She was the base of our trio, the glue that held us together even during the one time we thought things would never be the same. She taught me much more than just how to stop being a lazy student."

Ron looked over and smiled at Hermione who was already crying once again.

"She taught me what it was to be a good friend. She taught me to see give everyone a chance, the benefit of the doubt. I care about her a lot and I see her as another sister. I just want you both to know that I wish you nothing but the best."

"Cheers." said the congregation in unison.

After one final dance, the wedding party was officially over. The group of people was beginning to shrink to eventually just the Weasley's and the Grangers.

"So…I can't help but notice that our party if finally over," said Hermione smiling mischievously.

"And you promised to tell me where our honeymoon would be…"

"Okay, I guess I can't hold off any longer." said Harry smiling. "Remember the forest of dean? Where you asked me if we could stay and grow old together?"

Hermione blushed. Back then she had earnestly meant it. Hiding out in the war, with so much uncertainty made her want nothing more than to stay lost forever in the Forest of Dean with Harry. To forget the world. She remembered thinking back the same day and regretting saying those words. How would he interpret them?

"You remember that?" Hermione whispered.

Harry nodded, smiling warmly.

"How could I not." He said. "I was tempted. But now we can be there, for at least a month. In the winter, our favorite season. Surrounded by wilderness."

"In a tent?" Hermione asked mischievously.

"IS there any other way?" Harry mused. "We can go somewhere else if you want to—"

"No" Hermione interrupted. "It's perfect. I love it."

"And I love you." He said, resting his forehead on hers. "Mrs. Hermione Potter."

They bid goodnight to the rest of the family, eagerly waiting to start their new life together. Neither of them would have expected their lives to be as complete as they were shaping to be. They had their friends, their family and most importantly: each other. They had reached their Happy ever after and the best was surely yet to come.


End file.
